


The Owl House Beta Siblings AU

by Phantom_Fall



Series: The Owl House Beta Siblings AU [1]
Category: The Owl House
Genre: Amelia Blight - Freeform, Angry Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight, Beta Concept Art Amity Blight/Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Beta Concept Art Luz Noceda, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Lucia Noceda - Freeform, Luz Noceda Angst, Multi, Older Amity Blight, Older Luz Noceda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 71,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Fall/pseuds/Phantom_Fall
Summary: This is based off of @swiss.sides on instagram, #ausibling Check out all the fanart of it!Lucia Noceda is the elder sibling of Luz Noceda, works a 9-5 job, attends Hexside School of Magic and Demonics. On top of all that pain, the worst pain in her ass is Amelia Blight.Amelia Blight. Eldest sibling of Edric, Emira, and Amity Blight. The Blights are the richest family on the Boiling Isles, though the Blight parents made Amelia get a job for a good work ethic, unfortunately she's coworkers with Lucia Noceda. The human who she always gets in fights and arguments, even at work.Once to two elder siblings find out how their youngest siblings are crushing on each other, they have to stop it. They are literal rivals and there is no way they are letting that ship sail. Watch how Lucia and Amelia try to stop their youngest sibling's from crushing on each other...but on the way maybe they are the ones who start to develop feelings...?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House Beta Siblings AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032483
Comments: 125
Kudos: 398





	1. Beta Siblings AU Chapter 1 Night Time

**Author's Note:**

> Lucia Noceda spends time with her younger sister Luz and the next morning finds out she’s saving up for something

Lucia POV 

"The good witch Azura and Hecate then escaped from the valley! Both hand in hand but then suddenly...A EVIL RED MONSTER APPEARED, BLOCKING THEIR WAT TO ESCAPE!!!" Luz read with passion in her voice like usual. 

Me and Luz are having our usual "sibling bonding time" which is what Luz calls. Most of the time we do what she wants to do, like reading her nerd book Azura something something. It's always fun to listen to her act out the roles while reading and sometimes I chime in and help her. 

"And that's the end of chapter 25! Whatcha think?" Luz plopped down in front of me, sitting on the floor and looked up at me, who was sitting on a bean bag. "It was ah...interesting?" Is all I managed to say before she jumped up happily. 

"Eeee! I can't wait for book 7 to come out! The release date will be shown tomorrow in the library so I gotta get there quickly after school! Do...you think you could drive me?" Luz looked at me as she clenched her book. I could see her on the balls of her feet, hoping I'd say yes. 

"Luz...I got work after school. You know that." I sighed as I got off the bean bag chair. "And I'll be tired once I get home anyway so I won't be able to take you then." I took off my beanie and grabbed the book, scrolling through it. "Can't you just ask mom?" 

"No! I can't! She'll be at work and I can't walk there because it gets dark quickly and the path there is...scary!" Luz exclaimed as she reached for the book, which I held high above her head snickering. 

"Ugh, okay okay fine...you just better be right outside the school the second that bell rings okay?" I stared at my baby kid sister waiting for her answer. "YES!" Luz quickly hugged me and jumped up and down. 

"Okay okay! Settle down!" I lifted Luz up and laid her in her bed. "Just don't be late and don't stay up reading, okay?" I watched as Luz got comfy in bed, before she gave me a nod. 

"Alrighty, goodnight then." I flipped off her light switch and closed her door, then I quickly went to my room and flopped down on my mattress. 

"Tomorrow is gonna be a long long day...especially since I have to deal with that stupid witch trying to boss me around all day!" Amelia Blight. Her name leaves a disgusting taste in my mouth when I say it. 

That girl is always on my nerves. She bosses me around all day and then I have to see her again at work! Not to mention that girl scratches. And kicks. And punches. She does it all. That girl has a bad rep at our school. Even the teachers are scared of her. I'm sure even Mr. Bump our principal is too...

"I should head off to bed." I mumbled to myself as I took off my jacket and slowly drifted to sleep... 

————————————————————————- 

The sun hit my eyes perfectly as my phone alarm clock went off. "Time to start the day already...?" I groaned and I dragged myself out of bed and into the kitchen. 

"Up already kid?" A voice exclaimed, which made me jump. 

"Eda! Jesus don't scare me like that...also I'm not a kid alright! I'm 19 for gods sake." I regained my composure quickly and got Eda her morning cup of coffee. 

"Okay okay, anyway, how's the job at...uhh...you know the..." Eda mumbled as she tried to think of where I worked. "Pizza Hut?" I finished her sentence as I handed her the mug of coffee.

"Yeah that place!" Eda raised her glass and acted as if she knew all along. 

"Yeah...it's going fine I guess, just my co-worker is a complete under bitch. A stuck up rich girl who bullies kids for her own pleasure." I couldn't help scowled. 

"Why don't you know...just..." Eda made a gesture with her pointer finger going across her throat. 

"No I'm am not going to kill her, couldn't if I wanted to..." I mumbled that last part. 

Eda sighed and stirred her coffee with her pointer finger before taking another sip of it. "Can you make those dough thingys?”

"Waffles...?" 

"Yeah those, and hurry you gotta get to...s...sch.." Eda struggled to finish her sentence, I guess she really does hate school, huh? 

"Yeah yeah whatever." I quickly made the mixture for the waffles and dug out a waffle maker Eda found in a trash can. Gross but it works even after a few cleans. 

"If Luz isn't up by now I swear to god..." I quickly poured the mixture into the waffle maker and closed the top, flipping it before walking upstairs and peering into my little sister's room. 

"Hm...maybe if I saved up enough I could get two books...one for her and me? I could give it to her as a gift...but what if she already has it by then?" I heard her rambling about something. 

Slowly I opened the door and came up behind my little sister before making my self big and yelled "BOO!" 

"AAAHHH!" Luz fell to the ground clenching a tiny treasure chest which I presumed was filled with money.

"Whatcha got here~?" I grabbed the treasure chest and smirked as I held it to where she couldn't reach. 

"It's nothing! Lucia give it back!" 

"Why ya saving all this money, hmmm?" I smirked as I waved it in the air taunting her. 

Luz jumped up and somehow grabbed it from my hand. "Geez I'm just saving up for the new book!" She shot a glare at me. 

"Yeah but it seems heavy enough to buy one book already, why do you need two?" I questioned her as I got eye level with my sister. 

"Just...no reason!" She karate chopped me softly in the head while screaming her notorious battle cry. 

"Okay fine I won't interrogate you any longer." I sighed before I smelled something burning. 

The waffles.


	2. The Blights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia Blight has a rough morning due to her siblings

Amelia's POV 

"GET YER ASSES DOWN HERE BEFORE WE ARE LATE!" I yelled up the staircase before quickly stomping up it. 

My sibling take far to long to get ready which causes us to be late sometimes, which I don't don't mind but my mother insists we must be early and ready for the day as soon as it starts, must be the best and look the best. Little does she know...

I live in a dorm at a university I am going to attend soon but I still have a few more classes at Hexside before my classes in uni start. I got banned from this house due to me not wanting to follow the career path my parents wanted for me and my ‘rebellious actions’ now I’ve been called to babysit my younger siblings due to my parents being gone for business or something. Though I get to eat their food and use their money and they are paying me a good amount to take care of these fools. 

"EDRIC, EMIRA!" I banged on the twin's door waiting for a response. 

"Just a minute!" I heard my only brother pipe up. 

"IF YOU ARE TRYING TO TAME THAT BAT AGAIN ED...!" I yelled, almost about to kick that stupid door down before I heard another door open. 

"Amelia please just stop banging on the doors...it's only been 2 days since mother and father left but I'm already done with this routine..." the youngest blight sighed while rubbing her eyes. She had on her uniform and even though she's younger she's still more organized and mature than the twins. 

"Well it's the only effective way to get you all up." 

"Are you sure that's the only way...?" 

"Yep, plus it's fun to yell at you and your under my supervision so you can't disobey me." I smirked as I stared at runt of the group. 

Finally the twin's door opened and then appeared a tired female twin with major bed head and followed by my younger brother who had bits of his hair sticking up and scratches on his clothes and face and arms. 

"Oh boy..." is all I could say before taking a deep breath trying to think of what to do in this situation. 

"Okay, Emira follow me you need a serious hair brushing and Amity, help your brother with...whatever is happening with him. Get him some band-aids and then we are driving to Star Strucks and getting breakfast and coffee there." I managed to say without yelling. 

After fixing Emira's hair and checking on Edric and Amity who was applying band-aids in his scratches and fixing his hair and uniform we got in the car and drove to the Star Strucks drive thru. 

As I drove I could feel Amity's stare burning through my hair. 

"What." I growled with an angry tone while keeping my eye on the road. 

"Wasn't that a...school shirt?" 

She pointed at my pink 'Hexside' crop top which use to be a shirt before I cut the bottom part turning it to my now crop top. 

The lower class men had to wear the standard Hexside Witch uniforms while the oldest upper class men got to wear whatever they desired, as long as it didn't violate dress code of course. 

"Yeah well I changed it to what I wanted to, got a problem with it, kid?" I shot a glare at her. I was already in a bad mood having to deal with that whole mess with the twins back at the house. 

Soon we got to the drive thru and we all got something to eat and drink, Emira and me got a coffee and a muffin but I got an iced coffee unlike Edric who got a smoothie and cookie and Amity who just got a hot cocoa... 

"Hey, finish this off for me." I handed Amity my half eaten muffin. 

"What? Why?" She questioned me. 

"Eat it before I shove it down your throat." I threatened which made her quickly take it and start to eat it. Seriously being the eldest sibling is a huge pain sometimes... 

Finally we got to school just on time as ever other student started to enter the school. My younger siblings hurried to class as I took my time walking in as I looked on Penstagram before something caught me off guard as I saw it out of the corner of my eye. 

Lucia Noceda and her red beanie that slouched on her head. Her brown eyes flowed as she stood there looking at her phone. Her dark brown hair always drooped over her shoulders put her hair never got in the way of her eyes. The girl was my co-worker and unfortunately also my classmate. 

Lucia Noceda and me have never had a good friendship. Matter a fact Noceda and I have never had a friendship. And I don't plan on having one with her either. 

She is so loud and annoying, teasing me and getting under my nerves day after day. That's when I eventually punched her, boy that day was amazing. Ever since that day we've somehow gotten into a arguments which lead to physical fights. That's how it's always been, for awhile now...

"Blight." The girl jeered. As I walked past her onto Hexside  
"Noceda." I returned. 

I quickly walked passed her not wanting to engaged any more. I walked to my locker and grabbed my books for class before getting greeted by Wiionna Park. Our friendship has been rocky over the years but it's been getting better. 

"Amelia, what's going on- woah you seem pissed..." She commented before backing away from hitting range. 

"Nothing just a rough morning. How did you even know I was pissed in the first place?" I asked as I closed my locker and adjusted the books in my hands, putting away my phone away.

"You just...how do I put this in the nicest way possible....you have your bitch face on. Not your normal bitch face but your 'I'll kill you if you even look at me' bitch face on." 

"That way the nicest way possible...?" I glared at her. 

"Oh, look who's coming our way..." Wionna pointed down the hallway where Noceda was coming our way, observed in her phone. 

"Heh." I smirked as the girl got closer before I stood my foot out, tripping her making her fall on her face at my feet. 

"HEY WHAT THE-" before the girl could finish her sentence I spilled the what was left of my coffee on the girl's head. 

"What's the problem. Noceda?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoying this so far, give me some suggestions


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So the creator of this AU @swiss.sides on Instagram has answered some questions about the AU on Instagram and I realized I may have to change the story a little so I’m going to change a few words in the past chapters and tell you what is going to change from here on out so here we go. In the future there may be a few more changes but that all depends on what the creator of this AU says. 

1\. Apparently, this is all based in the human world so I may have to change some of the classes to human classes 

2\. There is no magic in this world sadly but I’ll just go with Amelia carries around a lighter and Lucia carries around a red bat but with graffitied glyph symbols on it 

3\. The older siblings are in Uni but I’m just going to go along with that they have a few extra weeks of school at Hexside until they head to University. They have dorms there but classes haven’t started so they are still at Hexside

4\. Amelia is banned from the Blight house apparently??? But I’m just going to go with that they needed a babysitter before they went on their business trip, so in a hurry they asked Amelia which she reluctantly did before they paid her. 

5\. Lucia still lives at home but is in University since it isn’t too far from her house so she skateboards there instead. 

6\. They are both humans so I’m changing the nickname “Round Ears” to a normal insult like ‘Idiot’ or ‘Ugly’ something like that 

7\. Willow’s Beta name in this AU is changed to Wionna and she has a younger sis Willow 

8\. Lucia and Amelia are both 19 and Amity, Willow and Luz are 14 while the Blight twins are 16 

9\. Lucia has a criminal record. Don’t worry about it. And Wionna hasn’t gotten caught yet for her crimes...

10\. I’m changing a few things in the earlier chapters so you may wanna re-read them...sorry!

11\. I may keep some things I want to stay the same to stay the same since I can’t always mix the canon things of this AU into this story...

12\. I’m going to update this so check back on it, it’ll usually have a warning with a UPDATED sign if you scroll down in this page. Thank you for your support!


	4. Football Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia gives Lucia her old football jacket and at lunch she notices her sister talking to someone...

3rd Person POV 

Anger filled the girl's eyes as she looked up at the smirking golden eyed girl. "What's wrong, Noceda?" 

"YOU BITCH, THIS IS MY FAVORITE JACKET!" Lucia quickly tried to punch and kick the snarky rich girl with a smirk plastered across her face but Wionna held her back. 

"Hey calm down, damnit!" Wionna was quick to keep the angry brown haired girl in place. "Look we'll just get you something else to wear like...Amelia's old football jacket. It's probably still in her gym locker, right Amelia?" Wionna glared at the golden eyed girl who started it all before letting Lucia go. 

"Ugh...yeah whatever. Just follow me." Amelia said reluctantly before leading them to her gym locker. 

Wilonna matched Amelia's pace as they were ahead of Lucia. "What the hell did you do that for?" Wionna whispered with a harsh tone in her voice while glaring at Amelia. 

"No reason, it's just fun to piss the dumbass off. Then at work she'll be all angry and not talk to me the whole time so peace and quite. I think this all plays out fine." The green haired girl smirked as she continued to walk side by side with the black haired girl.

"Thanks to you we are going to be late to class." Wionna sighed and shook her head. 

"I never asked for you to come along, you don't have to. Just go to class if you are sooooo concerned about being late." Amelia hissed. 

"I'm more concerned about you two killing each other the second I step away." Wionna shot back. 

"Shut up." Amelia soon went into the girls locker room followed by the other two girls. 

"Here." Amelia took out her old football jacket and tossed it to the still frustrated girl. "Take a shower too while your at it." 

"Amelia..." Wionna stared at the Blight with a pissed off look on her face. 

"Fine. Sorry not sorry idiot. See ya." The rich girl walked off without another word. 

"I guess I'll see you around, Lucia." Wionna gave Lucia a slight smile then a nod before quickly following after Amelia. 

The brown eyed girl sighed and started a shower before taking off her clothes. The coffee only got on her beanie and favorite green jacket. Luckily it didn't get on her striped T-shirt and pants. The girl did her best to get the coffee smell out of her hair but it was slightly hard to do since she had no shampoo. 

Meanwhile with Amelia....

"Miss Blight! You are tardy once again! That is the 3rd time this week!" The history teacher raised his voice as Amelia Blight strutted into the classroom to her desk, unbothered. 

"Young lady!" The history teacher yelled again. 

"What." Amelia glared at him with her snake eyes and a aggrieved voice that could strike fear into anyone. 

"N...never mind it..." The history teacher stuttered at her look and excused her tardiness. 

Amelia Blight. Her name struck fear into students, teachers and the citizens of Bonesborough. The Blight family name is scary already but with Amelia Blight's reputation? She is a different level of scary. She still ruled Hexside with an iron fist, or a fire fist since she was known to pull out a lighter on people, that is what she threatened people with...though she was heading to university soon so maybe one of the younger Blights would take her throne.   
There are only a few people who are brave enough to even dare talk back to Amelia Blight. And only a rare amount of people who survive it. 

Then there was Lucia Noceda. The first time people actually new her name is when she punched a girl in the face for calling her younger sister round a 'stupid brat' Apparently it was a younger girl with pink hair but people eventually stopped talking about it. But, once again, Lucia came the talk of the school once she talked back to Amelia Blight when she made a snarky comment about her 'dirty green jacket' that's when Amelia punched her square in the face, and a fight broke out...the two had to be pulled away from each other and Lucia still has ever lasting scratches. 

The two girls have had a ongoing rivalry ever since... 

Just as the history teacher was in the middle of his lesson, Lucia creaked open the door with her hair still wet but she would be wearing Amelia's old football jacket which caused people to stare and whisper. 

The history teacher huffed as Lucia walked into the room and mumbled something under his breath. 

"Sorry I'm late sir..." Lucia said half heartedly before taking a seat in front of Amelia who had her feet up on her desk and her phone out. 

"Hmph." Lucia grunted as she passed Amelia before quickly taking a seat and sinking deep into her chair trying to ignore the whispers. 

"Thanks to you I'm getting stared at and soon rumors will fly around." Lucia whispered loud enough for Amelia to hear. 

"Oh shut up. Your lucky I'm letting you borrow that jacket. You don't know how much this is damaging my reputation." Amelia kicked the back of Lucia's seat hard making Lucia fall into her desk. 

"You little..." Lucia turned around about to tell Amelia off but the bell interrupted her. 

"And that's the end of today's class. Don't forget to turn in your homework by the end of the week. Now shoo shoo!" The history teacher hurried the students out of his class room. 

The two girls met each other outside of the classroom. Both exchanging glares. 

———————————————————- 

"So...what pissed you off so much this morning to the point where you spilled coffee on Lucia...?" Wionna asked with a slightly concerned face. 

"Ugh...my younger siblings just being a pain my ass. Emira had a major hair problem and Edric was trying to tame this bat he caught when he was with Emira and Amity."   
Amelia picked at her food with her fork as she sat next to Wionna.

Amelia sighed and looked over at her youngest sister who was sitting next to this brown haired girl with her hood up.

"Hey...hows Amity doin? She didn't cause any trouble for you this morning?" Wionna followed Amelia's glance. 

"Nah...she's always little miss perfect and never causes trouble...parents are still the hardest on her. It's a damn shame." Amelia stared at her sister and the girl before going quiet. 

"Hmm...so who's that girl Amity is sitting next to. Do you know?" Wionna asked as she leaned down on the lunch table. "No clue." 

Amelia watched as her younger sister talked and laughed at the girl's jokes and actions which made Amelia cross her arms before gripping tightly into them. 

"I have a bad feeling about this...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still fixing the other chapters but here we go


	5. Baseball Bats and Kids Don’t Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz has a conflict with Boshca and her older sister, Lucia as well

Luz POV 

Amity Blight.   
A green haired girl with brown roots with her hair tied back into a tiny half up half ponytail. She was a bit on pale side and black nail polish that complimented her gold eyes. She was the top student in our class. She's perfect. She's always been perfect... 

"Luz? Luz!" Amity was frantically waving her hand in my face with a concerned and a confused face. 

"Ah! Ahaha sorry I was staring off into space! What did I miss...?" I laughed it off and tried to play it cool but, deep down I was becoming so nervous around her. I don't even know why... 

"I was just talking about how the new Azura book release date at the library, I wish I could see it eheh..." Amity laughed it off. 

"I...I'll tell you when it's out! I'm having my older sister is taking me there quickly after school!" I quickly said for some reason. Why was I so eager to tell her? 

"You'd...do that for me?" A soft blush came across the pale girl's face which made me blush... 

"A-Aha yeah! Since my sister helped me uhm...recently pay for a phone! Can I by any chance...get your number?"   
Smooth Noceda. Smooth. 

"Y-yeah sure!" Amity excitedly replied as she got out a pen and I pulled out a piece of paper so she could write her number down on it. 

"Annnd...here!" Amity handed me the paper with her number on it. Our fingertips touched as she handed it off. I couldn't help but blush and let out a stupid nervous laugh. 

"Awesome eheheh..." I gripped the paper and shoved it into my pocket and kept it there for protection and safe keeping. 

Me and the youngest Blight continued talk about Azura and book club meetings, though...I could feel someone's eyes burning through the back of my head but I could never figure out who was staring at me... 

The lunch bell rang which meant I had to go to my next class. I waved Amity goodbye before I ran off. I stuffed my hand in my pocket feeling the paper with her number on it. A Blight's number. Amity Blight's numbed to be exact! I can't believe I have Amity Blight's number! 

"Hey bonehead!" I heard a familiar voice call out from behind me. I knew who it was and I couldn't help but tense up at the nickname. 

"Whatcha got there in ya pocket, bonehead?" That name was meant to taunt me...which it did...it always does. 

Before I knew it, Boshca grabbed the paper from my pocket with a swift movement she held the paper in the air in front of me with a smug look on her face. 

"No sister to save you today huh, Noceda?" The pink haired girl laughed. Just then a dark figure towered over the girl... 

"What's this about me not being here to save my little kid sister...?" Lucia placed her hand on Boshca's shoulder leaning over and staring at her with cold, dead eyes. She held her red bat over her shoulder and since she was so tall she had to bend over to her eye level with Boshca. 

Oh no... I thought to myself. 

"...uhm...I...you.." the pink haired girl stammered before pushing Lucia away and shot a nasty glare at her. "I was joking around Jesus! Get off already!" 

Boshca threw the paper down and stormed off in defeat. I looked at my older sister who was just laughing as everyone around stared...I quickly grabbed the paper and looked at Lucia.

"Lucia! Put your bat away and get to your class!" I quickly got up and hurried her away from everyone. 

She's so embarrassing sometimes! Thanks to her people think I'm as crazy as her! Ever since she punched Boshca I feel as if people have been avoiding me thanks to Lucia. She's so protective over me for no reason it just makes me so angry! 

I pulled us into an empty bathroom and sighed. "Lucia! You got to stop carrying that stupid bat around! It'll give people the wrong idea about us..." I mumbled the ending but Lucia still heard it. 

"Or the right idea..!" She smirked. 

"Stop it." I gave her a death stare. "Lucia your going to university soon...I don't want you to have a bad rep the second you get there...no offense but you kinda....scare...people while carrying that thing around." I tried to phrase that in the nicest way possible. My older sister huffed at the comment. 

"Please just...don't do that? Please?" I clasped my hands together and stared at her for a answer...which took her a moment before she gave me a mumbled 'yeah yeah' 

"Great now go put that bat away please!" I ran off to my next class which I was unfortunately late to. Boy I got my ear full from my math teacher. 

————————————————————————— 

After all of my classes, the time finally came and I quickly hurried out the front doors and stairs of Hexside running to where my sister's car was parked, waiting for me to get in. 

"Hurry up pipsqueak! I got work in 25 minutes!" Lucia yelled as I got in the car and she sped off before I could even get my seatbelt on. 

"HOLY HECK, SLOW DOWN!!!" I yelled as I buckled myself in and quickly grasped onto the handles on the roof of the car. 

FINALLY Lucia slowed down once we got on the road and I pulled out the paper from my pocket with the numbers written on it. I rubbed the paper and I could feel a smile form on my face. 

"Heyyy whatcha got there, kid?" Lucia asked while smirking as she grabbed it from my hand. 

"Lucia!" I yelped and sighed, luckily we were at a red light as she looked at it. 

"Cute boy or girl give you their number?" She laughed and handed it back to me. 

"No it's just a friend!" I raised my voice as I felt heat coming to my cheeks. This was embarrassing... 

"Ooooo~ sounds serious~!" Lucia continued to tease me. 

"Whatever at least I'm not crushing on a mean rich girl!" That slipped out... 

I mean I've seen Lucia with the oldest Blight sibling. I can't remember her name but I think her and Lucia are friends since she talks about her so much. Not good things though. 

'She's probably in denial' Eda says. 

"Okay first off I'm not "CRUSHING" on that evil witch of a human! She's made my life a literal hell ever since I met her! That's not love it's bullying Luz!" Lucia raised her voice at me, which she rarely does...it sent chills down my spine and I sighed and shut up for two rest of the ride until we got to the library. 

"Don't take too long, and whack any creepy man who asks for your socks." Lucia leaned out the side window and I nodded before hurrying into the library. 

"Where where where..." I searched for the poster board before I finally found it on the side entrance of the library. 

"October 5th..." I heard a voice say aloud. 

I turned to my right and I eyes couldn't believe what I saw...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how’s the story so far? Give me feed back please :)


	6. Release Date and Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia gets her younger siblings to study but seems someone unexpectedly at a ice cream polar

Amelia's POV 

"Oct 5th..." I said aloud to myself. 

That was the release date of this new Azura book thingy my younger sister Amity wanted, huh? "Looks so childish and silly..." I murmured. 

"Uh. Maybe it's not childish or silly just...a bit...out of your style?" I heard a very weird high pitch voice pipe up next to me. 

"The hell?" I looked over to sees a short...person? Hiding the face with the side of their hood. It was a Hexside uniform so it must've been a younger class men. 

"Hey don't hide your damn face from me kid!" I reached down to grab their hood and once I pulled it down I was met eye to eye with a brown eyed and haired girl with a nervous look in her face. 

We both stared at each other in silence for a few seconds as I held the kids hood down. I couldn't look away due to shock, was this the girl Amity has been sitting at lunch with? 

"I-" the little girl cut me off with a scream and whacked me in the face. 

"OW WHAT THAT FUCK!?" I yelled which people shushes me for. 

The little twat ran off quickly before I could grab her...ugh this is why I hate children. 

I looked at my phone and sighed as I hurried out the door to work, but not before I kicked that stupid poster board down. I swung my stupid car door open before I stepped in the gas and got to my stupid job with my stupid co-workers. 

As I was changing into my uniform in the back room an angry Lucia Noceda hurried through the door. 

"Wow the dumbass is late once again, what a surprise..." I said with sarcasm in my voice. 

"Shut the hell up. The manager just threaten that he'd fire me. I don't want to hear shit from you." The girl hissed at me as she quickly got changed faster than me and she stormed out just as quickly stormed in. 

"Well she's in a bad mood today." I laughed to myself before getting changed into my uniform and got to work making pizzas and taking orders while the still angry Noceda folded pizza boxes and delivered pizza's. 

—————————————————————————- 

After a long day at work I changed out of my uniform and hurried home. My sibling were probably home by now, as long as they didn't roam off. 

I opened the door to see the twins playing video games on the couch. "Aren't you two suppose to be doing school work?" I set my uniform down on the table in front of the couch. 

"Meh..." Emira ignored me and continued playing her video game with Edric. 

"Excuse me?" I stood in front of the TV blocking their view. "Get your lazy asses up before I stick my foot up in there." I threatened which made the two groan loudly. 

"Ugh but we have all the time in the world! Can we do it later?" Edric pushed as he moved where he was sitting to see what was happening in the TV. 

"That's it." I unplugged the TV. "When even I say you have to get your school work done, it means something." I glared at the twins. "Now go get your school work and bring it down into the kitchen now! Go go shoo!" I pushed them off the couch and watched as the two stomped up the stairs to get their school work. 

"Wonder how Amity is doing..." I said aloud before walking upstairs and down the hall to my youngest sister's room. 

I creaked open the door to see Amity smiling and giggling at her phone which was...unusual. She never looks at her phone when she's studying. She had her books and notes out and everything but there was my nerd sister looking at her phone. 

"Whatcha laughing at?" I walked in quickly going to her bedside. 

"WAH! N-nothing!" I could see her try to swipe off the tab she was on but I snatched her phone before she could do so. 

"Luz?" Who's that?" I looked down at my baby sister who was frantically grabbing at my hand for her phone back. 

"N-no one! Stop butting into my personal life!" She yelled and grabbed the phone away. 

"Whatever nitwit. Anyway I thought I'd surprise you and tell you I went to the library to figure out when the release date of that new nerd book it and it's the-" 

"5th of October I know." She finished my sentence for me. 

"How did you know...?" I asked skeptically. 

"My friend told me." She replied casually as she looked on her phone. 

"And who IS this friend of yours?" I asked as I peered over at what she was doing. 

"My friend, buzz off." She glared at me, turning her phone away from my face. 

Oh that was it. 

I grabbed all of Amity's books and notes and dragged her by her skinny arms down the stairs and to the kitchen island table where the twins had their books and homework out. 

"You, and your attitude stay here and work on your school work with your annoying older brother and sister!" I plopped her down on a seat and dropped her books in front of her. 

"I'll be keeping an eye on you three while cooking and you all will finish your school work. Understand?" I growled at the kids while tying an apron around my waist before they quickly nodded and got to work. 

"I'm making spaghetti for dinner tonight. No complaints." I stated sternly as I boiled the water. 

An hour and painful 30 minutes later, I helped the young ones with their homework and class work and fed them dinner and took a quick shower. 

"Alright now lets see what kinda ice cream do we-" I opened the fridge to see no ice cream in sight. Bummer. 

"Mom said ice cream is had for us..." Amity piped up with a sad tone in her voice. 

"Are you kidding me. Ugh okay fuck. You three get in the car and start it, we are GETTING ice cream!" I smirked; knowing I'm the best oldest sibling there is to be. 

Soon enough we all piled into my small car and set off for ice cream. I blasted music from the radio and my two younger siblings, Emira and Edric, sang along in their annoying voices. 

Even though I hate these suckers, I still will admit I have a soft spot for them. I enjoy times like these where I get to hang out with them and be the cool older sibling, ever since I've been banned from the Blight mansion I haven't been able to hang out with these nerds as much. 

Soon we rolled up to this small ice cream shop, luck for us there was no line but...soon I saw a red beanie I wished I never saw... 

"Amity!" A voice came from in front of Lucia. 

"Luz?!" My little sister blushed as she called the girls name. Soon a little girl came out from in front of Lucia, Lucia put her hands on the little girl's shoulders keeping her close before she ran off quickly to hug my baby sister. 

What the hell is going on...?


	7. Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Noceda’s and Blight’s get ice cream while Amelia and Lucia have a “friendly” discussion

Lucia's POV 

"Luz?!"   
"Amity!"   
"Blight?!"   
"Noceda!?" 

It was silent for a moment as me and Amelia Blight stood there staring at each other in confusion. 

"Amity do you know this...girl?" The eldest Blight stared at the youngest Blight who was being hugged tightly by Luz. 

"Y-yeah this is Luz. Luz Noceda." The pale girl's face flushed red as Luz hugged her. 

"Is this your older sister...?" Luz asked with worry in her voice. That's when I remember when Luz told me she accidentally whacked Amelia Blight because she was scared. Oh fuck this isn't good she looks like she's about to hit her any second from now! 

"Amelia I-" 

"Nice to meet ya Luz. Thanks for hanging out with my sister without any pay." She ruffled Luz's hair gently and smirked before she thought for a second. 

"Did you say Noceda..." Amelia glanced over at me then it clicked. 

"This is YOUR younger sister?!" 

"Those are YOUR younger siblings!?" 

The boy and girl with brown hair looked alike but Amelia and the youngest of the group both had green hair. With brown roots too. I don't think I could tell if they were related unless someone told me. 

"Luz who is that to be exact..." I asked 

"This is Amity! Amity Blight!" 

"Wait Amity, is this the girl you were texting? Did she tell you when your book is coming out?" Amelia asked. Everything is so hard to follow. 

"Okay let me get this straight. Luz you wanted to go to the library just because Amity wanted to know the release date of that new book?" I asked as I was watched my sister let go of the youngest Blight. 

"Well that wasn't my plan from the beginning. I just wanted to see it for my own benefit but earlier today at lunch she said she wish she knew when it came out so I offered to tell her since I was going to the library later. Then she gave me her number and I texted her when I found out the date!" Luz explained to us. 

"Ah I see..." I looked over at Amelia who was walking over to me. 

"Here kids buy yourself ice cream." She handed 50 bucks off to Amity then grabbed me by the ear dragging me outside the shop. 

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I pushed the Blight away and rubbed my ear she tugged at. 

"What the hell was that for!?" I yelped and glared at the girl. 

"Look Noceda, why are you here!?!" Her finger got all up in my face.

"Look my little kid sister wanted to get ice cream and she practically begged me and I couldn't say no to her puppy eyes! Why are you here, huh!?" I pushed her finger out of my face and glared at her. 

"I wanted ice cream so I brought my little sibling here but OF COURSE you had to be here with your stupid green fucking jacket!" She yelled. 

"Oh don't make me hurt you, princess." I threatened at her which made her grab my shirt and raise her fist. "Wanna bet, Noceda." The Blight smirked. 

"Uh excuse me...?" A voice said from behind Amelia. 

We both looked to see Luz with two waffle cones with ice cream in them. 

"Uhm...well Amity said we should get something for you two so Amity got you lemon sorbet and I got chocolate for you Lucia." She handed us our ice cream's before running off to meet up with the other kids where she sat at a table with them eating her ice cream. 

"I...ugh." The eldest Blight groaned and leaned her back on the wall and licked her ice cream. 

I did the same at we stood in silence for a few minutes watching the younger kids before I spoke up. 

"So it seems our two younger sister are...friendly to each other huh?" I watched as Amity and Luz both tried each other's ice cream. 

"Shut up. Blight's and Noceda's do not associate with each other!" 

"Well that'll be interesting since seems like your sister likes my sister." I remarked which seemed to piss her off more than before. 

"Excuse me? Your sister was the one who went out of her way just to text my sister a release date for a stupid book!" 

"Well your sister gave my sister her number!" 

We stood in silence for another minute. 

"So why do you and Amity only have green hair? Sometimes I see her with brunette hair though so-" I got cut off with her loudly chomping into her ice cream. Must be a sensitive subject... 

"Do you think they have a crush on each other...?" I asked. 

"Wait, what?" She looked over at me confused. 

“You've seen how they act around each other, their faces get all red and they are always giggling and sometimes do couple things." I pointed at the two young girls who were leaning in each other and blushing and giggling. 

"Wait...I..." The Blight grabbed my jacket and pulled me close, face to face and whispered loudly "Listen here Noceda, my sister is in no way going to be dating your sister. Understand!?" 

"Look, I hate that they like each other just as much as you but what the huge problem with it besides Amity is related to a Blight like you?" I pushed her away giving us some space between us. 

"You don't understand do you? Since your small brain doesn't understand I'll explain it to you." Amelia huffed and crosses her arms and began to explain. 

"Look these two seem so...they really like each other is what it looks like, and a Blight just can't like a Noceda! More or less love a Noceda! Okay?" I nodded and listened. 

"Another thing if these two...of these two actually get into a relationship do you know what my parents would do! They'd loose their shit! Not to mention once these two become a thing, by the time they are old enough they'll instantly get married and do you know what that means!?" Amelia shook my shoulders as she rambled. 

"N-no...?" I grabbed her wrist and pulled them off my shoulder which made her stop from shaking me. 

"It means we would be sister-in-law's. That mean we would be related. That means awkward wedding and awkward family reunions! Look we can't even go one day without fighting so you know that we CANNOT let this happen! Do you follow Noceda!? Do you!?" She yelled but not loud enough for the younger kids to hear. 

"Oh my lord. Chill the fuck out, Blight! What can we do? They like each other and they won't stop any time soon, so what's your plan?" This made the girl quite and start to think. 

I mean what could we do? Kill them? 

"I got it." 

"You do?" I asked with a hint of concern. 

"We just gotta make it so they fall out of love! We could make it so they hate each other! Then they would want nothing to do with each other!" 

"That's...not to much of a terrible plan, Blight." 

"Good. Now give me a pen." She held out her hand, demandingly. 

I rummaged through my pockets and found a spare sharpie in my front pocket and handed it to her. 

"Give me your arm." 

"What-" 

Before I knew it she grabbed my arm and pulled up my sleeve then quickly wrote down what I hope is her real phone number.

"I'm coming over to your house tomorrow night. Clean up that pig pen you call your room." 

"How would you know? My room is always clean!" I glared. 

The Blight pushed me away and threw the sharpe and me before wolfing down her ice cream and walking to her siblings. 

"Blights, move out." 

That made the younger siblings of hers get up quickly and run after her, getting into the car. 

"Bye Luz! See you at school!" Amity waved at my younger sister before hoping in the car. 

I walked over to my little kid sister and who was waving bye and pat her head. 

"Guess we both got Blight's numbers today. Huh?"


	8. Little Miss Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a look into Amity Blight’s life

Amity's POV 

It was quiet in the car ride home. The sun had already set and the radio was off. All the Blight children in one car together. Everything was quiet, which is unusual when it's just us kids.

Amelia would usually be yelling at the twins because they were pulling a prank or messing around in the back seat and me...? 

Well I'd be quiet. Not doing anything wrong. Just as everyone expects me to do. I am a Blight. Apart of the most wealthy and most well respected family in Bonesborough. 

Everything about me has to be perfect. Perfect grades, perfect attitude, top student, most mature, and oh let's not forget, perfect hair! Well I kinda messed up on that one... 

Amelia said she was dying her hair one day a year ago. I wanted to dye my hair as well so we both went out and got our hair dyed green, though, as soon as my parents saw what me and my sister did...they blew up at her. They instantly made me dye my hair back to its original color but they could never get Amelia to do the same. 

A few months later she was banned from our house but she's in university and has apartment I believe. Every now and then, she picks me up and we dye our hair green again, even though our parents hate it. 

Sometimes my parents leave my hair alone for awhile before they made me dye it back to my natural brunette color. It's annoying but "We are Blights, our hair is the same color as each other's, no exceptions!" My father and mother always told me whenever they were about to dye my hair back. 

Ever since Amelia has left, my parents have been a bit more relaxed and eased up on the strict rules. Not completely though...my parents don't want me and the twins becoming "rebellious" and a "problem" as they call it. 

Lately though...I feel as if I've been somewhat rebellious...I've been talking to Luz Noceda... 

Luz Noceda is a sweet girl with high hopes and big dreams but, there's a problem. Her sister has made a reputation for the family. Not a good one. 

Apparently the first day Luz went to Hexside, Boshca called her something mean and Luz's older sister punched her square in the face. She also has a criminal record? I heard rumors of it but I can't be sure...but one of the worst things that has happened is that she's gotten into multiple arguments and psychical fights with Amelia. My eldest sister. 

My parents haven't heard many good things about the Noceda's.... 

"Alright we're home." Amelia finally spoke up as she parked the car in the driveway in front of our house. I got out and thanked her for the ride and the ice cream before heading up to my room to text Luz. 

I quickly opened my bedroom door and closed it quietly, jumping down on my bed and pulled out my phone about to text Luz but my older sister and brother, Edric and Emira busted in. 

"Heya Mittens!" They said in unison like usual. They were always in sync.

"So tonight was fun, wasn't it Edric?" Emira had a smug look on her face as she and Edric walked over to me like they were the predators and I was their prey. 

"It was quite the fun time indeed, Emira." Edric followed Emira's lead as she sat next to me on my bed and Ed sat behind me.

"What do you two want now." I huffed, holding my phone close to my chest protectively. 

"Just wondering who are you texting there, mittens~! Is it a certain someone~?" Emira asked with a devilish smirk. 

"It's no one who concerns you two!" I snapped back at the female twin. 

"Oh~? Is that so mittens~?" Edric laidback on my back, pushing me forward, forcing me to slouch forward as well. 

"Can you two go away already!" I yelled, which only made them push more. 

"Oh c'mon, you know we are just messing with you lil sis!" Emira put her arm on my head and rested her head on her arm. "Don't get so frustrated, we are just having some fun with you!" Edric added. 

"You two leave your little sister alone already, don't you have anything better to do?" Amelia's voice rang through the stairwell. 

"Aww Amelia! Come join us watch Amity text her crushhh~!" Emira teased. 

"SHE IS NOT MY CRUSH!" I yelled loud enough for Amelia to quickly come upstairs and stand in the doorway and give the twins a death glare. 

"You two fuck off already, she doesn't bother you so there is no reason for you to be in HER room messing with her like this." Amelia got the twins to leave my room but not without a few incoherent mumbles and hanging heads. 

"Thanks..." I looked up at my eldest sister who was still in my doorway. "Do you need something...?" 

Amelia sighed in response then closed and locked my door. "Alright kid, let's talk." She plopped herself down on my bed. 

"About what exactly? I finished all my school work and I-" 

"No no, it isn't about that." Amelia laid back on my bed. 

"Do you...like Luz?" 

I could feel blush quickly form all over my face and my heart started to race. Like Luz? Luz Noceda? My Luz? My mind flooded with thoughts of Luz which made my face get more and more red. 

"L-Luz?" I asked for reassurance. 

"Yeah Luz Noceda. The girl who you just got ice cream with?" 

"Do I like her...?" I mumbled. 

Do I like Luz? I don't know...I mean she makes my heart race and my face get all flustered when I see her. Her smile makes me feel warm inside and my feelings get all weird and...mushy. But do I like Luz? Better question is do I love her... 

"Why do you wanna even know!? It's my life not yours!" I blushed a bit more and looked down at Amelia who had one arm cover her eyes. 

"Just answer the question." 

We sat in silence for a bit... 

"I'm not completely sure...I get really nervous and excited when I see her. She makes me...feel safe whenever she hugs me...b-but that's just friend stuff you know! Ahahah...!" I stuttered while trying to play it off with a weird laugh. 

Amelia replied with a sigh. 

"Do...you like Luz's older sister. Lucia?" I slowly asked my sister which made her shoot up from her laying down position. 

"What in the ever loving hell made you think that!?!" Amelia yelled. 

"S-sorry I just was wondering if you liked her! N-not as a romantic thing!" I quickly fixed my wording which made her calm down a bit. I could see her face was a bit flustered which was...odd. 

"She's a loser with no life and has violent tendencies who can't control her anger!" Amelia's response sounded like someone I knew... 

"But do you like her...? You are just avoiding the question." 

Amelia sat there as her face got more flustered. 

"I...guess in retrospect...she isn't too bad. She isn't someone who'd I'd just hang out for fun but she's the kinda girl who I'd hang out with in the night if I was bored enough and wanted to just...hangout..." 

Amelia's voice was soft when talking about Lucia. Almost like she wanted to hang out with Lucia but something was holding her back...maybe it’s her feelings? 

"Whatever it doesn't really matter right now." Amelia got up and walked to the doorway. "Night, don't stay up too late." And just like that she closed my door without another word. 

——————————————————————— 

I couldn't sleep that night after all that happened today. I glanced over at my phone and looked at the time displayed on the screen. 

12:56 

Great...it's almost 1 AM and I can't sleep. I have school tomorrow too so I'll be grumpy in the morning. 

I slowly grasped my phone in my hands and texted Luz. 

'Are you awake?' 

Sent. 

After a minute or so, a typing bubble popped up and Luz replied. 

'Yeah I'm awake. Why are you? Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?' 

Her response had a few emojis to express how she was feeling. 

"Geez, that's such a Luz thing to do." I caught myself saying aloud. 

'Yeah I should be asleep as of now, and so should you. I just couldn't fall asleep yet...' 

I responded but with no emojis, unlike Luz who always has at least 1 emoji in her text. 

'Aw, I'm sorry Amity. Well how about this, I wish you goodnight and you try to fall asleep afterwards?' 

It was silly text and it caught me off guard.   
Luz wishing me goodnight? 

'Yeah, I'd like that.' 

'Alrighty. Good night miss Amity Blight, I wish you sweet dreams!' 

Her text made me blush but then I noticed something... 

A heart emoji at the end of her text. 

I could feel my heart ache at the message. It was nice seeing that text... 

'Good night Luz, sleep well.' 

Heart emoji. I added a heart emoji and boom. 

Sent. 

After that...I slowly drifted to sleep with ease.


	9. Planning Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia gets a pleasant surprised at her door in the morning

Lucia's POV 

It was dark...pitch black. I felt as if I was in water but it didn't get my clothes wet... 

"Where am I? Woah, what the...why am I saying my thoughts aloud?" 

I sat up and looked around. Nothing but darkness filled my vision. The only somewhat light source I had was the glow of the water like substance. 

"Hello...? Is anyone there?" 

My words filled the emptiness but I had got no response. 

I looked down into the water but I saw a reflection that wasn't mine...it was this white glowing figure and a smile was plastered across their face. It looked similar to Amelia...

"Amelia?! Wait is that you?!" I fell back and when I looked back into the water I didn't see the figure there any longer. 

"What the fuck...?" 

Just then I saw hands about to grab my face. Glowing white hands. It filled my peripheral vision. 

—————————————————————————

"AAHHH!!!" 

I was in my bed...I was safe...I wasn't in darkness.   
Fuck I must've slept through my alarm, since it had been going off for what seems like 5 minutes. 

"Hey sis! I made pancakes! Your alarm kinda woke me up after a bit and I didn't know how to turn it off or how to wake you up so I decided to get a head start on breakfast before you could!" 

Luz's smile. Boy I'm thankful to see it after that hell of a nightmare I just had... 

"Thanks, Luz." I slowly rolled out of bed and turned off my alarm clock. I rummaged through my closet and grabbed my green jacket which I cleaned last night. It smelled nice and still had some warmth to it. 

I threw it over my T-Shirt I slept in and turned to my little sister 

"We should go flip those pancakes now, c'mon let's go!" I grabbed Luz's hand and went downstairs to go flip the pancakes, but my eyes were greeted by Eda staring at the pancakes with a spatula in hand and apron on which is a sight I'd never dreamed of seeing. 

"How and why are you here?" I sighed heavily as the old lady checked the pancakes to see if they were ready to be flipped. 

"Oh shush. My place is a mess so I decided to crash here. Your mom gave me a spare key as well!~" Eda flipped a pancake and chuckled. "Why are you so upset by it, kid? Your lucky I helped Luz make these pancakes or else she woulda burned this house down!" Eda waved the spatula in the air as she defended herself.

"Ah. Great." I huffed and grabbed plates out of the cabinets and laid them out so Eda could put the pancakes on the plates. 

"Hey kid, I need some help with a job later tonight. Whatcha say? Wanna get some cash?” Eda asked. 

Eda's jobs were usually ME doing HER dirty work. Like beat up this guy who one of Eda's customers didn't like since they bought something they wanted. It was usually some easy jobs as long as I had my trusty red bat on hand, then no one could stop the chaos I brought to the table. 

"Yeah I'm free tonight. Just pick me up when your ready." I replied and handed Luz a plate of pancakes. 

"Alright kid, I'll pick you up around 10 so don't be going around with your friends and making out or whatever." 

"EDA!" I groaned. She doesn't know one thing about what teenagers do nowadays. 

"Alright Luz, get your uniform on then we are out the door." Luz wolfed down her last bit of pancakes and ran upstairs. 

Just then I heard a knock on the front door. 

"Who could that be at this time?" Eda asked as she turned to me. I shrugged and opened the door. 

Soon I was face to face with and angry Blight. 

This will be fun. 

"What the fuck? Why are you here this early in the god damn morning? Aren't you coming over later tonight?" Amelia put her finger up to my mouth. 

"Shut up with the questions." She pushed through me into the house. 

"Why are you here? And what about your siblings?" 

"I already dropped them off. C'mon let's get to planning now." Amelia walked in and stared at Eda, the second their eyes met, had a stare down. 

"Is this the co-worker who you said is a complete under bitch?" Eda looked at me without realizing what she had done. 

"What did you say about me Noceda...?" Amelia turned to me with fire in her eyes. 

Oh fuck I'm in trouble... 

"Uhhh...I gotta drive my sister in! I can't hang out with you right now okay." I quickly grabbed my things and stuffed them into my bag. 

"Yeah no. We're skipping today and can't you just have...that drive her in today." Amelia gestured towards Eda. 

"Yeah I can totally do that!" Eda said proudly, yet she still hasn't turned off the burner. 

"No way. Sorry Eda but I am not putting my sister's life in your hands." I walked over and turned off the burner. "Aww, okay okay. Gotta go do stuff anyway." 

"I'm driving my sister in and your coming with, Blight." 

"What? Why do I have to come?!" 

"Because I don't trust you home alone in my house. Now just get in my car I'll be out with Luz in a minute." Amelia grumbled something before walking out to my car and getting in the passenger seat, propping her feet up on the dash board. 

"Alright I'm ready for school!" Luz hopped downstairs with her bag and uniform on. 

"Well today we have a guest...miss Amelia Blight." I sighed, walking out to the car with my hands on Luz's shoulder. 

"Oh. Okay..." Luz mumbled with a slightly worried tone. 

We both got in the car and Amelia gave Luz a small glance before she put her feet down and sat normally in her seat.

I started up the car and after 15 minutes of driving, I pulled up to the front of the school and dropped Luz off. Now it's just me and Blight. 

"So why did you come over so early today?" I questioned the girl’s actions, glancing over at miss Blight before quickly turning my eyes back on the road.

"Well, I thought about it and if we did our planning later tonight your sister may hear us and eavesdrop, so it's best to plan this thing out when she isn't at the house. Plus we will have more time to discuss since our siblings will be at school for 6 hours." 

Amelia sounded so serious about this and thought this all out. She really doesn't want those two together but, I don't either... 

Soon we got back to the house and we went straight up to my room. But I also grabbed some snacks before we headed upstairs.

"Hm. Your room is surprisingly clean..." Amelia looked around my room before sitting down on my bed and feeling my covers. "And comfortable..." She added. 

"Uh...thanks?" I smiled a bit and rummaged through my drawers for a notepad and pen. "So first I think we should come up with code names." 

"We are not doing that." 

Well that idea got shot down quickly. 

"Look, we need to think of some plans to slowly or quickly make them loose interest in each other. We could exploit their bad habits." Amelia said, tapping the bed. 

"Hmm...we could make one mess up a lot! Luz is kinda clumsy and follows her heart! Not her head. So we can like, Luz can somehow accidentally spills a bucket of water on Amity!" 

"And how would we do that..?" 

That left us in silence for a bit, thinking of different ways to get our siblings to not fall in love... 

Just then an idea popped into my head. 

"I got it!" 

"Got what?" 

"A idea! Okay so hear me out!" 

————————————————————————- 

"Amity!" I watched as Luz met up with the youngest Blight, Amity at the front of a hidden bookcase which Amelia called it 'Amity’s secret hide away.'

"H-hey Luz...!" The young girl's voice stuttered the second she saw Luz. It was so annoying because those two were so in love. This will be a long long ride... 

"I made some drawings of the latest Azura book, you wanna see them...?" The young girl with green haired asked and Luz responded with an excited nod. 

The youngest Blight pulled out some drawings from her bag and handed them to my baby kid sister. 

"Hm? Oh Amelia is calling me...I gotta take this!" Amity ran off to another side of the library. 

Just then a little kid started cry, which as I predicted, it caught Luz's attention. 

Everything was just on cue. 

I quickly hurried over to the drawings. The drawings were pretty good in my opinion, though her cross stitching could use some work. 

Was I really about to draw over poor kid's drawing just to make sure her and my little kid sister didn't fall in live and possibly get married? 

Yes. Yes I am. 

I pulled out my pencil and scribbled over the drawing before quickly putting the paper back in its original place and left the pencil behind. 

"Guess that kid didn't need help...aww." I watched as Luz walk back to the papers and fear filled her eyes as she looked back at them.

"Hey Luz, I'm back- wait what's wrong...?" Amity asked my sister with concern. I wanted to look away as guilt washed over me... 

"Uhm...something happened to your drawings eheh..." Luz handed they youngest Blight her scribbled over drawings. 

"Oh...what...did you do this...?" Amity's voice struck so much pain in my chest...every step of the way so far in this plan is hurting me so so so badly. Their little faces with frowns, avoiding eye contact and gripping their upper arms

"Ughh...this is hurting my stupid sappy heart!" I groaned and sat down, moving away from my hiding spot where I watched the girls. 

"C'mon we have to continue watching." Amelia's voice rang through my ears, I looked over to my right to see Amelia standing in my spot where I had pushed a few books apart to watch my baby kid sister and her crush. 

I quickly crawled over back into my spot and got on my knees and peered through the little space between the books with Amelia hovering over me, also watching. 

"Luz I'm just asking if you did this! I'm not blaming you I'm just saying that in this situation it kinda points to you doing it! I mean...you were the one I handed my paper to and you were the one alone with them! There is no one else around!" The younger Blight raised her voice at Luz. 

I could feel my hands balling into fists. Right then and there I would love to punch that girl in her stupid pale face but... I had to keep my cool... Amelia is also here too so there is no way I could do such a thing without getting extremely hurt.

"Amity I...I didn't do it okay! I'm sorry I should've taken better care of your stuff...I heard a kid crying and I went to check it out and I left the papers here! And besides I love your art work so why the heck would I ruin a fricken masterpiece like this?!" The girls stood there in silence as their faces got covered in blush. 

"You...think my art is a masterpiece...?" Amity asked. "Well...I suppose if I really thought about it, this isn't something you would do. Luz I'm sorry for blaming you...I know you wouldn't do something like this. But on a high note...it's just pencil too so I can always erase!" 

"Damn Noceda...your stupid sister is fucking up our whole plan up with her sweet talkin." Amelia crossed her arms on top of my head and leaned down on me. 

"Excuse me? No she's not! Plans don't always work y’know!” I snapped back. 

"Sorry I wasn't the one who scribbled over the paper lightly with PENCIL!" Amelia elbowed me at the top of the head. 

"OW YOU STUPID BITCH!" I yelped and tackled her to the ground. 

I was on top of her trying to throw punches but that stupid Blight was tugging hard on my hair and had her knee in my gut. Holy shit that hurt like a bitch. 

"What the fuck was that for!? Chill the hell out before I set you on FUCKING FIRE!" Amelia yelled in my ear, she was using on of her hands to hold back my hand from keeping her pinned. 

"Lucia? Amelia...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry thus chapter was so long...anyway thank you so so so much for the feedback and love! Thank you


	10. Tower of Lies With a Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new plan is needed after Amelia and Lucia’s first plan failed. A new helper has been added into the mix and a unexpected arrival appears at the Blight mansion.

3rd Person POV 

"Lucia? Amelia...?" 

The two older girls looked up to see their younger sisters staring down at them. 

"L-Luz!" The eldest Noceda child looked up at her sister in a panic. "W-why are you...uhm...here. At this specific place...at this...time?" 

The youngest Blight gripped onto Luz's arm and sighed. "Wait, we're you spying on us Amelia...?" 

"NO!" The two girls who were tangled up in teach other quickly replied together in unison. 

"Wait are you serious! Are you two actually spying on us?!" Amity Blight's face got all red. Her face always gets flustered when she's mad like a tomato before she calmed down or she’d pass out. 

"What? No! No! No! Me and Amelia...we uh...came here to study!" Lucia let go of resisting to punch Amelia, lowering her hand along with Amelia, pressing down on the girl with green hair hand. 

"I thought you said you'd never study after 3rd year of high school?" Luz looked down at her sister with confusion. 

"I...Uh...well you see I-" The oldest Noceda stammered, trying time come up with another lie. 

"The reason is that...we wanted to get your new Azura book thing?" Lucia said almost as if was a question. 

"But we discussed last night when we would get the new Azura book it released, I know you wouldn't forget about that since I mentioned it in the car ride to school this morning." Luz stated. 

At this point Luz shut down any lie Lucia came up with on the spot. 

"I...well look Luz, the real reason is that-" 

"The real reason is me and Lucia wanted to hang out here alone...we didn't expect you two to be here and it scared Lucia when she saw you two and fell on top of me. I accidentally grabbed her hair which made her fall on me like this..." Amelia answered in all seriousness.

Luz and Amity couldn't really prove her lie to truly be a lie; they had no evidence of it being a lie and Amelia had a cold stone face on so it be hard to disagree with her. 

"Oh...why didn't you just say so?" Luz giggled and did jazz hands before helping her older sister off the eldest Blight. 

"Thanks, kid." Lucia ruffled her little sister's hair and turned to Amelia who was being helped up by Amity. 

"Sorry for intruding on you kids. Go off and have fun!" Lucia faked smiled as the two younger girls walked off. 

"Alone huh~?" A enlightened voice piped up from behind the two girls which made them quickly turn to see who the voice belonged to. 

There stood a decently tall girl with black hair and vibrant green eyes with big circular glasses, looking down at a book in her hand with a grin across her face.

"Wionna! What the- how long have you been standing there!" Amelia jabbered. 

"Long enough to get a great amount of blackmail~" Wionna replied with a witty comment before snapping the she held shut and returned to her normal, non smiling resting face. 

"You were spying on the two, weren't you?" 

"Was it that obvious...?" Lucia groaned. 

"Yep." 

Amelia sighed and put her face in her hands, murmuring something. 

"Look Noceda...we need a different plan. Those two made up too fast and it seems impossible to get them to hate each other at this rate. We have to come up with better, harder plans! Got it?" Amelia turned to Lucia with a stern look on her face. 

Lucia nodded and gave her finger guns before she quickly turned to Wionna with stars in her eyes. 

"Wionna! How do you feel about helping us destroy our sister's love for each other?" 

"Sounds like fun. What's the plan?" 

——————————————————————— 

"It's nice to walk along these trails...the trees at this time of year are absolutely beautiful." Amity held Luz's hand as the two strolled down trails of 'Waterfall Haven' and it's name held up to what you expected. 

There were plenty of waterfalls along the few trails, some small and some huge with a bunch of rocks you could climb but no one would do that this time of year. It's fall and the water is freezing cold...other than the water falls though, the scenery was a sight worth seeing.

In the area where the trails were located, the leaves changed colors faster than other ones in the town. The paths was pretty clear and a few leaves covered it and pebbles that were scattered around. There were also markers to indicate which way the path lead. 

There were also tiny creeks and small, extended holes in the ground where a bit of water dripped and flowed through.

"Yeah it really is..." Luz whispered, taking in the scenery as she held her hands behind her back. 

As the two walked along, they didn't notice their older siblings hiding up in the tree tops. Ready to strike... 

"You know, your sister seemed really suspicious back there. She kept making up excuses on why they were there..." Amity looked over at Luz as the came up to a tiny, thin bridge with no rails. 

"Hmm, maybe they were hiding the fact they were on a date!" That made the two girls explode with laughter. 

"Pfft no way! They hate each other!" Amity laughed as the two stepped on the bridge that was over the cold shallow waters flowing down stream. 

"Sorry sorry! I just thought-" just then something hit the side of Luz's face and at that second she tripped over a tiny slippery rock in the middle of the bridge, falling and accidentally pushing Amity into the freezing cold water. 

"GAHH!" The youngest of the Blight children yelped as she fell into the water. "L-Luz what was that for...?" Amity looked up at Luz, who's color had drained from her face. 

"A-AMITY OH MY GOD!" Luz panicked and quickly helped Amity out of the shallow stream. “I-I am so sorry!" 

Amity looked away from Luz. How could she look her in the eye after she just pushed her in freezing cold water...she also had a few cuts in her clothes that got snagged on some rocks.

"Amity, I'm sorry..." Luz voice shook a bit as she spoke. She felt terrible for what just happened and it didn't help that Amity wouldn't really say anything in return.

"Let's just...turn around and head home." Amity quickly began walking back down the trail with Luz. She was shaking because her clothes were sopping wet and she had no other clothes or heat source besides the clothes she were in. 

The wind started picking up making Amity even colder than she already was. Luz walked next to her quietly, wishing she could do something to help. 

"Good job with the hit in the face Wionna!" Lucia was up in a tree, hidden from the blind eye. 

"Yeah I know, just had to calculate some things but, I come out superior in the end." Wionna smirked as she slouched against the tree trunk and sat on a high tree branch, holding a slingshot in her hand and acorns piled up on her stomach. 

"That was more successful than I thought it would be...good job getting that idea to place that slippery creek rock in the middle of the bridge too, Wionna.” Amelia spoke up, she was in the same tree as Wionna but just in a higher branch. 

Just then Lucia got a ding on her phone. 

"Oh shit. I'm gonna miss my shift. I'm gonna be fired...I won't be able to get there in time...I..." Lucia jumped down from her tree, followed by Wionna and Amelia. 

"Follow me, I know these trails and a shortcut to get you to your job in time.” Wionna made a hand gesture to follow her.

The three girls hurried through the woods, following Wionna taking left and rights, running between different trails while avoiding the younger girls. 

Soon enough, the girls made it a block away from Lucia's and Amelia's job. 

"H-how...did you...know...that shortcut...?" Lucia huffed and caught her breath after running for 12 minutes straight. 

"My family use to walk those trails a lot now shoo. Go get paid!" Wionna hurried the girls into the store and left quickly after they thanked her. 

————————————————————————— 

Amelia and Lucia made it in to their job at Pizza Hut on time, luckily. The girl's made their way through their shift with ease...but not everything went their way. 

"Hah...that was a pretty easy shift, don't you agree Blight?" Lucia turned to Amelia with a smile, but it soon vanished after she saw how intensely and angrily she stared at her phone. 

"I have to go..." Amelia pulled her keys out of her pocket and left Lucia to handle the last 10 minutes of their shift. 

Amelia sped down the streets, trying to reach the Blight mansion as quickly as possible. 

"Shit shit shit. Why did I let this happen!" Amelia yelled curse words as she pulled into the driveway and hopped out of her car and passed her parents car that was parked in the driveway as well...

"Where is she." Amelia calmly walked up to her siblings who had worry in their eyes. 

"Upstairs in her room...doors locked and we can't get in." Emira sighed and pointed up the stairs. 

"Thanks...I brought back some pizza. Eat." Amelia rushed up the stairs and down the hall to her youngest sister's room and then stopped. Staring at the door before sighing. 

"Amity. Open your door please." Amelia knocked gently on the door, though it was loud enough for Amity to hear. "Just go away..." A tiny voice squeaked.

Amelia could hear faint sobs coming from the other end of the door. "Amity open this door now before you need a new one." It was silent for a minute. "Don't test my patients Blight." 

After a second later, the door unlocked. 

Amelia took a second before she opened the door. The room was filled with darkness with the lights off and curtains closed.

"Hey there kiddo..." Amelia shut the door behind her and walked over to Amity's bed where she was turned away from Amelia, curled up in a blanket letting out soft quiet sobs and sniffles. 

"I heard what mom and dad did...I'm sorry I couldn't be here fast enough...I didn't know they were coming home tonight." Amelia sat on her younger sister's bed, rubbing her back and speaking softly. 

"I know you hate it when they dye your hair back to its original color...it's terrible. I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone...I'm sorry I couldn't...protect you." 

That last part left a lump in Amelia's throat. 

"I promise it'll get better, we can soon get our hair dyed again. Then soon enough, I'll get all of you guys out if this place. I'll get us an apartment and you can live in peace..." 

"You'd do that...?" Amity finally spoke. Her words were shaken and she was trembling as she went deeper into her blanket. 

"Of course...your my little sister and I want you to be happy, you know." Amelia got some tissues from Amity's desk and put them next to Amity. "I'm sorry I didn't come home earlier...I woulda told them off and punched their stupid stuck up noses...!" 

A small giggle escaped Amity which made Amelia smile and start tickling her younger sister’s sides. “There's the little Amity I know..." 

Amity peeked her head out from her blanket. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were red and her shirt had tears stains on them. 

"Here, wipe your eyes..." Amelia handed the girl some tissues and comforted her by hugging her tightly and stroking her hair back. 

"Hey Amelia...were you actually spying on me and Luz...?" Her little shaken voice made Amelia quiet for a moment before replying. 

"Yeah...I'm sorry...I just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"Oh...alright." 

The two siblings stayed hugging each other for awhile... 

"I'll make they won't hurt you...again." Amelia's word had a harsh tone to it. Her body was calm but deep down her blood boiled from anger and tears stung her eyes...

"I'll make you your safe..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on making my chapters a bit longer but I may only be able to get out 1 chapter a day and I finished writing this at 2 AM. I have school at 9 tomorrow.


	11. Hot Cider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the aftermath of the disaster with Luz and Amity, Lucia picks them up for a joyride

Luz's POV 

The walk home with Amity was quiet...I can't believe I pushed her into that water. I don't even know what happened, everything just...happened so fast. 

"Amity I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to push you in! I slipped on a rock I'm really sorry!" I couldn't help but apologize for the millionth time. 

"I guess I wasn't paying attention..." I rubbed my arm and looked away from the sopping wet girl. 

"It's fine, Luz" Amity's voice was stern but scary. It shook me right to my core and every time she spoke...

"I'm...sorry." I could feel my throat close and tears filled my eyes. 

I feel so awful...how could I let that happen. 

"S-so do you wanna get a change of clothes at your house then maybe go out for dinner...?" I asked, trying to sound as happy and excited as I usually do but at the end, my voice croaked. 

"Today has been a long day. I think I'll just head home." We both came to the end of the trail and Amity pulled out her phone, texting someone who I presume was gonna pick her up. 

"W-wait!" 

"What is it now Luz?" Amity's voice sounded so defeated and tired... 

"Let me drive you home! It's the least I could do!" I grabbed her arm, shooting her a smile, trying my best to convince her. 

"Fine..." Amity agreed with a sigh, but she was letting me do this for her! I can make it up to her now! 

"I'll text my sister to come get us!" 

———————————————————————— 

"Get the hell in the damn car...your lucky my manger wasn't here today and Amelia agreed to finish my shift as long as I got you home safe, Amity." 

My older sister Lucia greeted us with a not so polite greeting. 

I opened the door of the car and saw a towel over one seat. I'm guessing it was for Amity since I told Lucia the whole situation and she grabbed some towels for her. 

"Thanks for picking me up miss Lucia..." Amity awkwardly sat in her seat and looked at my sister clearly annoyed. 

"Hey kid, here I brought you some of Luz's clothes to change into." Lucia handed Amity some clothes, then opened the door on her side of the car. "Luz get out, let her change." Lucia demanded as she slammed the door behind her. 

"O-okay!" I quickly followed after her as I turned away from the car, waiting for Amity to change. 

After a few minutes, Amity opened the car door.

"I-I'm finished changing..." I turned to see Amity wearing my purple and white cat ears hoodie and some black leggings I'd wear for a casual outfit. 

Amity. Amity Blight. Wearing my clothes? In front of me? 

"Oh my gosh..." Is all I could say as I stared at Amity Blight. Who was wearing MY clothes. I could feel my face warm up the longer I looked at her. 

"Get your butt in the car, kid!" My sister yelled, she somehow already made it into the drivers seat. 

"R-right!" I quickly hopped in the car and sat next to Amity as we exchanged smiles. "Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes, Luz." Amity finally sounded happy and had some blush forming across her face as we looked into each other's eyes. 

"Aye, don't forgot I picked you two up and got you a new change of clothes, Blight." My sister remarked as she stared at Amity in the rear view mirror. 

"Oh yes! T-thank you very much for all that! Sorry for all the trouble we've caused you miss Lucia!" Amity quickly sputtered. 

"Hey! Don't say 'miss' in front of my name! Makes me feel old..." Lucia rolled her eyes and muttered as she gripped the steering wheel and started driving. 

Finally me and Amity had a nice conversation after all that happened. We discussed some theories we had for the new Azura books and our favorite characters and head canons. It was so great, being able to talk to her like this...it like the whole world around us stopped and everything was focused on us...I liked that. 

I liked it a lot. 

"Huh? Uhm Lucia? I think you missed the turn to my neighborhood..." The youngest Blight looked at my sister, with worry in her eyes. 

"No I didn't." 

"You...did. You have to turn down that street to get into my neighborhood but you passed it..." Amity pointed behind her as she slowly spoke to my older sister. 

"Okay, I have to do something real fast but THEN I'll bring you home. Alright?" Lucia gave us a glance in the rear view mirror and Amity just shrugged and gave her a tiny nod. 

"Cool." 

We drove for a bit, taking back roads and going through quiet streets. Everyone was silent...everything felt so...dead. 

"Alrighty we are here." Lucia finally spoke up as she got into a main road and took a turn into this tiny parking lot and this tiny coffee shop that had some fall decorations and a welcome sign at the front door. 

"What is this place...?" I asked, as I hopped out of the car to go explore. Amity followed close behind me. 

"This place has the best donuts and hot cider. It should warm you two right up." Lucia opened the door for us and we shuffled into the little coffee shop. 

"Lucia! Luz! Hey!" I heard a voice pipe up from behind the counter. 

I turned to see a girl with olive green eyes and naturally brown hair tied back into a bun with a spiky hair tie. 

"Viney?" I smiled as I saw the girl wave at me excitedly. 

"Hey Viney. Luz you know Viney?" 

"Yeah we met in detention!" 

"I'm so proud of you Luz." Lucia pat my head with a smile before walking up to the counter. 

"I'm just gonna have the usual, you two look at the hanging menu thing up there and order.” My older sister pointed to a big board above Viney which had a bunch of food and hot drinks listed on it. 

"Woooaahhh...this all sounds delicious! How long have you been working here Viney?" I asked the girl, who was busy making my sister’s coffee. 

"Uhm...2 to 3 months! The manger hired me since they had low staff and she liked my spirit! Anyway have you two figured out what you'd like to eat or drink?" 

"Uhhh..." I turned to ask Amity what she wanted but she seemed to be staring off into space, thinking but she had a mean look on her face. Odd... 

"You okay Amity...?" I poked her, making her jump. 

"Y-YEAH! S-Sorry Luz I was just caught up in my head ahah...!" Amity flashed me a quick smile before turning to look up at the menu. 

She was fine when we were in the car but ever since we have entered the shop she's been acting realllllly weird. Do rich people just...not go in coffee shops? I was too shy to ask. 

"Uhm. I think I'll get a hot cider and chocolate frosted doughnut." Amity gave Viney her order. Now it's my turn! 

There were so many items on the board that sounded delicious, seriously I wish I could get them all, however Lucia was paying for us so I don't want to empty her pockets... 

"Uhm, I'll just have a hot cider and a cider doughnut..." 

"Coming right up!" Viney smiled as she got our orders ready, then once we got our doughnuts and cider. 

"Your total will be 15.95!" Lucia paid and thanked Viney. "Thanks kid, I'll probably be back soon." 

"Thank you Lucia for getting us this stuff, you really didn't have to..." I smiled up at my only sister and she smiled back. It's been awhile since I've seen her true smile... 

I'm happy your happy... 

"Yeah whatever, you kids had a rough day. Now eat your doughnuts before the heat goes away. They are freshly baked everyday as well.”

Me and Amity took a bite out of our doughnuts, they were warm and the sugar melted in my mouth. They were delicious and definitely freshly baked and they lived up to what Lucia said about them. 

I couldn't help but gobble it down...it tasted like heaven... 

————————————————————————- 

"Thank you for the food and dropping me off Lucia. I really appreciate it...!" Amity waved goodbye as she went up her driveway, heading into her house. 

"Still can't believe the Blight's house is this huge..." Lucia spoke up as Amity left. 

"I mean, it is called the Blight mansion?" 

"Argh...stupid rich bastards..." I heard Lucia mumbled under her breath. 

The car ride was quiet as always. Me and Lucia are very different in many ways. It's hard to find stuff we are both interested in and can bond over... 

I usually read Azura to Lucia some nights when she is free and not busy doing Eda's "work". She sits and listens, even joins in on voice acting the charcters lines sometimes! Yet, I can always see her frown through the smile she puts on. 

I don't know why she stays and listens. I think she just wants me happy and spend time with me but, sometime I should ask her what does SHE wanna do. 

I think then, I can see her truly happy when she's doing something she wants to do... 

"We're finally home!" Lucia yawned and stretched. 

I got out and followed her inside, watching her take off her jacket and flop down on the couch. 

"Wake me by 9:45, okay?" 

I stared at her silently for a moment before speaking 

"Okay, I will...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legitimately struggled to write this because the past two days my motivation has PLUMMETED. 
> 
> Anywayyy, comment some things you’d like to see in this story and some criticism if you would :D thank you for all the support


	12. Kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia has to deal with Lucia a lot today...but does she mind it?

Amelia's POV 

It's bright...everything is bright for a moment before my eyes adjust. 

I can see. 

See a girl in a dirty green jacket and striped T-shirt, a red beanie that covered the back of her head, and some messed up black pants. Light brown skin and dark brown hair. Light brown eyes to compliment her jacket... 

"Are you scared?" Her words were gentle and soft. Not harsh and mean like they'd usually be... 

"Scared? Of what...?" 

"Committing." 

"Committing to what?" 

"Me." 

I stared at her. Was she playing with me? Was I scared of committing? 

Or am I just scared of loosing you? 

"Sweetheart. My most dearest, loveliest sweetheart." She approached me slowly, leaning down to meet me at eye level. 

"Do you taste as sweet as your name?" 

Her lips touched mine gently. Now that she was closer I could smell her scent. She smelt like a bond fire but with a hint of vanilla.   
Her jacket wasn't dirty, it was clean and didn't have any stains...just some loose threads and cuts in the fabric. Her jacket was warm and smooth, I felt as if I didn't hold on for dear life I would slip.  
Her lips were softer than I expected and more gentle then I could ever imagine. Her touch sent a chill throughout my body making me flinch. I gripped onto her arms tightly.   
We stayed like that for awhile until I heard beeping.... 

————————————————————————— 

My alarm clock went off, mocking me. 

"Shut the fuck up..." I threw it across my bedroom floor without looking but I heard it crash with a loud bang as it hit the wood floor. 

It was just a dream... 

My apartment was quiet for the rest of the time as I laid in bed, thinking of what I just dreamt about. 

Was it a dream? Or a nightmare? 

That will be up to how I perceived it...won't it? Did I want to kiss her? If I didn't then why did I melt in her touch, grip onto her like my life depended on it, and why did I kiss back even though I knew it was all fake. 

Why was I filled with dread when it ended?

I removed the pillow that was covering my face and I slowly sat up, swinging my legs over to the side of my bed. 

My legs felt weak as I stood up. It took me a second to wake up fully before I made breakfast for myself and changed into some new clothing. 

"Well now I've gotten in that habit of waking up early because of my siblings can't get ready by themselves, but now! I'm not there anymore. They don't need help from me." I mumbled to myself quietly as I made myself coffee for the road. 

I grabbed my bag and headed off for school. There are so many things I want to get done today but...why is she in the back of my head. Why is that dream still here? 

I don't care about it. Just go away...

I made it to school on time and hurried past everyone who was entering the school, I didn't care who I passed. I just wantto get to my locker and hand in my project. By the end of this week I'll be able to go to my university. 

Just get through these last 2 days... 

"Hey Blight." 

I glanced to my side, and my eyes met with Lucia Noceda. Fuck. 

"What do you want Noceda...?" I grunted. 

"Awww, you in a bad mood today? What, did you watch a squirrel loose a fight to a cockroach?" The girl sneered.

"Where the hell would you get that idea from?" I glared at the girl. "You are a fucking nightmare." 

Noceda smirked as she got closer to me, starting to pin me to my locker with no where to run. 

"Nightmare? More like a daydream I mean, have you seen me~?" 

"Don't flatter yourself Noceda." I dug my claws into her arm that was next to me. 

"You can't get rid of me that easily Blight." She glared as she endured the pain. 

"Your face sickens me." I looked away from her, not because her face was sickening...because I was nervous...

Nervous to show weakness in front of her

"Amelia Blight, are you going soft on me?" Noceda teased me with a grin on her face. 

"Just. Let me go." 

"Or what Blight?" Lucia continued pushing. It started to annoy me at this point... 

I put my hand in my pocket, pulling out my lighter and hid it in my fist. "Look here Noceda..." I slowly wrapped my arms around her neck, looking her in the eyes and maintaining eye contact. 

The girl's face had blush rise in her cheeks, yet she still kept her eyes interlocked with mine. My plan is already working... 

"Are you always so stupid or is today a special occasion?" I smirked and got closer to her face. The girl also moved closer as well and held me by the waist...our faces were inches apart by now. 

"Stupid? Why'd you think that?" 

I moved the lighter to the point where I had it was right under the brown haired girl's red beanie. I rolled the mental spark wheel down and held down the button to ignite the lighter. I flicked the wheel and watched as a flare shot up. 

We stood there in silence, holding each other close, not even daring to look away. 

"Do you smell fire...?" Noceda glanced away, perfect. Everything is going perfect and this girl is none the wiser... 

"No? Now why you think that, Noceda?" I gave the girl a innocent smile, but I could tell she was skeptical. 

"Well now it smells like something is burning..." Lucia looked at me with concern and a bit of fear in her eyes. 

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's your beanie being set on fire by my lighter?" I looked at her, smiling softly as she soon cane to a realization. 

"AAAAAH!!!" Noceda yelped and threw her beanie to the ground as quickly as possible then stomped on it to put out the fire. 

“WHAT THE HELL, BLIGHT!?!" She screeched at me, grabbing her beanie and looking at the damage of the fire. 

"I told you to leave me alone, Noceda. Heh, you truly are a nightmare~" I smirked and watched the girl wipe the dirt off her beanie. 

"Yeah well, you aren't an angel yourself sweetheart." 

Those words...were the same thing she said in my dream. 

My face started to fluster up and I quickly put my hand over my mouth, hiding my awkward smile. I couldn't look at her, I didn't want to look at her. I turned away from the girl but I could hear her cussing under her breath repeatedly. 

Why are my hands getting all sweaty and my face flustering up...it's just a word. 

I bit my lip and turned to see Wionna by Lucia's side trying to hold her back from hitting me. 

I don’t care. It's just a word. It meant nothing. It was only a dream after all. 

If it was only a dream then why can't I get it out of my mind...

"Amelia! Can you fucking listen to me for 5 seconds?!" Wionna's voice snapped me out of my trance and I jumped a little at how her voice was raised. 

"Y-yeah? What is it!" I yelled back at her as my face started to cool down. 

"Just apologize to the damn girl." Wionna was still holding Lucia back, but Lucia was trudging her way towards me. 

"I...she...JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE NOCEDA!" I screamed and stormed off. I don't know why all of the sudden I got so worked up. It was HER FAULT. 

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. I was late for home room already but what did that matter? I'm leaving this hell hole. I need to blow off some steam right about now... 

I left the school grounds and hopped in my car and began to drive around. There was no place I was going directly, I was just driving around to blow off steam. 

I don’t think I’m mad as of now. Just embarrassed but mad at Noceda for being pushy and annoying as always. I think I need time by myself right now...

It was still early morning and a bit dark out. Fog filled the sky but I could still see the road ahead of me with no problem. As I was driving around I got to a red light and saw a poster pinned to a telephone pole talking about a book coming out today. Apparently they were selling out fast and you better come get one before they sell out.

"Azura the good witch? Pfft what nerd reads something like that?" I laughed to myself. 

...........

"AH FUCK MY NERD SISTER READS THAT!" I quickly did a illegal U-turn and floored it to the book store. 

By the time a got there, I saw a lot of little children with the new Azura book in their hands, which was NOT a good sign. 

I hurried to the table where the new Azura books where, yet only one book remained... 

"Aren't I lucky?" I smirked and grabbed the book quickly before anyone else could. 

"Give me that book, Blight." A stupidly annoying familiar voice hissed. I turned around and saw a face I would never wish to see. 

Lucia Noceda. That pain in my ass. 

"There is no way I'm giving you this book. This is the last one left and my baby sister wants it. I'm GETTING her this book Noceda." I hissed at the girl. 

The two of us had a stare down. Glaring at each other and the silence fueled the fire in our eyes... 

"Listen Blight, me and my kid sister have been reading these books ever since she's been....able to...think properly." The girl hesitated with that last part. 

"Okay that's not the point. I'm getting Luz that book because she's been through enough. She deserves this book actually. So hand it over. I don't want this to get messy..." Lucia held out her hand, expecting for me to give her the book THAT easily. 

As if... 

Noceda stormed up to me angrily, grabbing for the book as I pushed her away. "GIVE ME THAT BOOK BLIGHT!" She yelled. 

Soon our little fight began to be physical and we were both fighting for the book, punching and hitting and pulling on each other relentlessly until a store workers came over, pulling us apart. 

"Young ladies please! There's no need to fight over it! We will have more in stock by next week!" One store worker frantically held me back as another store worker held Lucia back, who was still very much putting up a fight. 

"I'm sorry but we are going to have to kick you two ladies out of the store." The store worker who was holding Lucia spoke up. 

"Excuse me!?" I yelled and pushed the store worker who was holding me away. "WELL IN THAT CASE I AM TAKING THIS BOOK BECAUSE OF HOW YOU TREATED ME AND MY FRIEND! C'MON LUCIA LET'S GO!" I grabbed Lucia by the arm dragging her away and made a dramatic exit. 

Once we got outside the door a smile formed on my face. "Good yelling, Blight. You managed to steal that book without paying for it right in front of their eyes!" Lucia burst out laughing and wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. 

Watching her like that made me blush, but at the same time it made me feel safe. As if I could put my guard down around her in that moment... 

The girl calmed down and shot me a smile. "C'mon Blight. Give me the book." 

"No way loser." I flipped her off then grabbed her sleeve dragging her to my car. 

"Wanna hang out at my place for a bit?" I asked the girl but she looked at me with a questionable look. "It's about our sisters..." I reassured her. 

"Fine, I drove here so give me address." Lucia crossed her arms as I texted her my address. "See you there, Noceda." 

I drove back to my place and Noceda followed soon after, following me inside the apartment building and into my apartment. 

I grabbed my keys and opened the door, walking in next to Noceda as I heard her mumbled "wow..." under her breath. 

"You have a cool apartment. Pretty good for a 19 year old. I thought you only had like, one room in here but you have a modern kitchen and big couch with a flatscreen and your own bedroom!" I watched her look, but not touch, quietly. The brown eyed girl bounced around on her feet exploring my apartment. 

Hm, never thought I'd have Lucia Noceda in my apartment...cute. 

Fuck what am I thinking...this is stupid. That dream is fucking with my mind! She's only here for business. Making sure are sister don't fall in love. That's it... 

"Hey, do you have and snacks?" I turned to see Lucia in my cabinets, searching for food that would satisfy her. 

"Yeah, but you don't gotta go snooping around like that." I chuckled slightly and came up behind the girl, getting on my tippy toes and reaching under the girls arms to grab some chips that were hidden in the back of the cabinet. 

The closer I got the more I could smell the bond fire and hint of vanilla. I was basically hugging her but she didn't mind...she was focused on snacks.

I wrapped my other arm around Noceda's stomach and snatched the chip bag. I watched as the girl's face, blush formed on her cheeks due to my action and it...assumed me to say the least... 

I want to see it closer... 

"A-ahem." I moved away from Lucia and handed her the half empty chip bag. "You could have just asked me to get it. I'm tall, unlike you shortie." She teased me, which got her a soft hit in the stomach with my elbow. 

"OW!"

I dragged the whining Noceda to my bedroom and sat her on my bed, handing her a notepad to write down some ideas to get our two little sisters to not fall in love with each other. 

I grabbed the Azura book and put it in my nightstand drawer before joining Noceda on the bed. "So any ideas yet?" I questioned the brown haired girl who was biting her lip and tapping on the notepad with her pencil. 

"No...ugh I don't wanna use my brain today!" Noceda groaned loudly and laid back on my bed with her armed stretched out from end to end, pushing the note pad aside. 

"Fine. We don't have to work on that as of now but later, we have to get to it. Okay?" 

"Mhm...s'okay" The girl slurred her words together and yawned. 

The sight of her like this was making me exhausted as well. I laid back too, laying down on her arm which didn't seem to bother the girl in any way. She was already drifting to sleep...her being sleepy made me sleepy...

Before I knew it...I fell asleep as well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired, save meh. Also should I create a new work just focused on short stories on the Betas and Canons and other AU’s?


	13. Questions That Lead to Answers That Lead to More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a look into what the Blight family is like...

Amity's POV 

"Bye Amity!!! Thanks for the fun day!" Luz waved goodbye to me excitedly, practically hanging out the window. 

I walked up my driveway quickly. I checked my phone and it read '8:49' 

Oh no...I'm late. By a lot. 

I stared at the door handle. I knew what would greet me once I opened this door...my parents would start yelling and screeching "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" And "WHO WERE YOU WITH?" 

I don't want to open this door. But deep down I know I have too... 

I slowly creaked the door open, but when I entered through the door...no one was there to yell or scream at me. The lights were off as well, which was unusual. I flicked on the lights and started to make my way up to my room. 

"Amity." I froze in my tracks. My mother's words pierced through me like a spear. 

"M-mother...?" I turned and saw my mother sitting on a chair with my father behind it, glaring at me with his sharp brown eyes. 

"Amity, where were you? You know you are not allowed to stay out this late this time of year!" My father raised his voice but kept his composure. 

"I'm sorry I just...I went for a walk and well-" 

"We don't want your excuses! Next time you do something like this I swear I'll-" My father cut my mother off. 

"Dear...Amity, go freshen up. It's dinner time anyway..." I nodded and ran to my room quickly. 

I got off way easier than I normally would...thank god I got here just in time for dinner as well. I quickly shut my door and grabbed some clothes to change into. 

I took off Luz's clothes and folded them neatly, setting them on my bed before changing into a black short sleeve dress with orchid leggings. 

"Mittens!!! C'mon hurry up!" I heard my elder brother yell up to me from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called back and hurried down the stairs to greet my family at the dinner table. 

I sat down at the dining table quietly. My siblings sat next to each other on my end of the long table. My parents sat at the other end of the table, not speaking a word. 

I served myself a bowl of beef stew, green beans and mashed potatoes. I started to eat, watching my older sister Emira who was making weird human blob monsters out of her food. Gross. 

"Mother, father, Emira is playing with her food again!" I snarled. 

"Emira. Stop that." Our father grumbled, looking down at our end of the table. 

"Sorry..." Emira gave me a nasty face before a replacing it with a devilish look. "Soooo, Amity. Why were you out so late hmmm?" 

Oh geez. Emira this is not a good time to bring this up...please don't- 

"Yes Amity, I forgot to ask why exactly you we're out so late. Care to explain...?" Emira's comment reminded my mother to start interrogating me. 

"I was...I just was out with a friend and lost track of time." I wanted to get out of the conversation as soon as possible but, knowing my mother, she won't let me out of this one. 

"Who was this...friend of your you were hanging out with?" My mother asked, which seemed to get my father intrigued with the conversation as well. 

"Just a class mate." 

"Well, what is your class mate's name exactly?" My father joined in on the questions. 

"It's not important I-" 

"What. Is. Their. Name. Amity." My mother fumed. 

"Luz Noceda!" I yelped. 

"Noceda hmm...?" My father stroked his beard, like a villain when thinking of a evil plan. 

"Noceda. Wasn't there a Noceda who punched... Amelia." My mother sounded disgusted when she said my eldest sisters name. Like it was acid in her mouth. 

Amelia and my mother have never gotten along for as long as I could remember. When I was younger, around the age of 10, that's when Amelia started to rebel against our parents more than she should've. 

One night, Amelia and mother got into a huge fight since Amelia skipped a important test or something to get a tiny green streak in her hair and got her nails done. 

Amelia stormed out that night and came back the next morning with her hair fully dyed green. That completely set off my mother and she belittled and screeched at Amelia over it for hours on end. Amelia didn't come back for 4 days straight afterwards. 

After that happened, Amelia got into more fights with my parents, primarily my mother. The older she got, the more trouble she got into, which meant more fights and arguments with my parents... 

Honestly though...a lot of the times when me or Ed and Em messed up, she'd take the fall for us or she would get us out of trouble...

Even though my parents and anyone else who didn't know Amelia well thinks she is just jerk or a trouble maker. She actually is really sweet and kind, she'll do anything for us younger siblings. 

She has a outside of steel but a inside of love. Corny I know. 

"The Noceda's...I don't like them. That first Noceda has gotten into so many fights, I even heard she punched a 14 year old girl!" My mother criticized the Noceda name with no ounce of shame in her voice. 

"Mother, I was hanging out with a different Noceda! Well, a younger...Noceda." I started to stammer quietly. 

"Amity. We don't want you hanging out with these "Noceda's" you speak of anymore." My mother declared. 

This...can't be happening... 

"Hey Amity! Why were you wearing those...clothes. I know they aren't yours, where did you get them from?" Edric asked innocently, loud enough for my parents to hear. 

I just wanted to sink into my chair and die right then and there from the hell that was being brought upon me... 

"I fell into some water and I had to change into some new clothes okay!?! Can we please stop with the questions!" I snapped at my whole family. 

They all sat there in shock before my father commented

"Oh my." 

I folded my arms and sank into my chair. My heart was racing and I could feel my face get all red. Sweat rolled down my face and all I could do was stare at the brim of the table. 

"I don't want you hanging out with those a Noceda's anymore Amity...they seem to have a impact on your attitude..." Mother finally broke the silence. 

"Yes ma'am..." I muttered. 

The rest of dinner was silent, then my father sprung something on me and my siblings... 

"Well, me and your mother have decided to go on a vacation. For Christmas." 

"Woah really!? Where are we gonna be going!?" Edric jumped up, knocking his seat over. 

"Calm down. You children aren't coming. This vacation is like...a celebration for how well business has been going lately and..." My mother's voice trailed off as she looked at my father. 

"Well, we need you kids to stay here to 1. Guard the house, keep it on lock down. And 2. We leave December 13th. You guys still have a bit more school during the time we leave so, you kids can't come." 

He explained to us, I could tell father was trying to be gentle with the news but it still hurt...not taking your kids on a trip and leaving them on Christmas.

"Whatever." I grunted and grabbed my plate, bringing to the sink before storming off to my bedroom. 

I slammed my door, and locked it. I didn't want to see or hear anyone right now...I don't know why I'm so angry and frustrated. Frustrated to the point I want to scream and cry... 

I turned off my lights and shut the curtains. Everything was pitch black, just how I like it... 

I took a boiling hot shower. So hot it felt like it was burning my skin. I didn't care though, I didn't care about anything. I stayed sitting down on the shower floor for awhile, holding my legs close to my chest as I soaked in the hot water. 

I soon got out of the shower after 20-30 minutes. I dried my hair with a towel for a bit but let the rest air dry. I changed into a Azura T-shirt and some sports shorts then dragged myself into bed. 

Everything was dark and I had nothing besides silence and the blankets that covered me...I couldn't sleep... 

I sat up and stared at Luz's hoodie. It was a half-white and half-indigo hoodie with cat ears attached to the hood as well. I reached over, gripping it in my hands and fell back onto my pillows. 

"Good night, Luz..." 

——————————————————————— 

Morning arrived quicker than I expected. Sun wasn't shining through my windows because I shut my curtains which made me wake up late. 

I quickly changed into my Hexside uniform and stuffed all my school work into my bag. I heard my older siblings calling for me to hurry up as I was pulling on my shoes. 

"Coming!" I yelled and hurried down the stairs, skipping the last few steps. 

I rushed into the front room to see my siblings holding plain toast in their hands, with a disappointed look on their faces. 

"Mom has..."breakfast" out on the table for you Mittens." My sister shrugged and bit into the plain toast. These mornings with our parents were definitely different than what Amelia does with us. 

I went and got what my mother called "breakfast" and headed to the front room, meeting up with my siblings once again. 

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Ed and Em called out before we left, walking to school. Amelia would usually drive us in but, our mother says "we need the exercise" and it never hurts to get our brains and legs running at 8 in the morning. 

The walk to Hexside took around 15-20 minutes but it felt like a hour with the twins. They were always teasing and playing around with me. Though, this time was different... 

"Hey Mittens...were sorry about last night." Emira started. "We didn't think mom and dad would...not want you to hang out with Luz anymore...were sorry we didn't realize that...-" I cut her off by walking faster ahead, not listening to what she was saying. 

They already have done enough damage... 

I got to the school gates quicker than my siblings and passed Luz. She seemed busy, talking to her best friend Willow...Amelia's friends younger sister. 

"Huh? Hey Amity!" Luz waved to me, which I returned with a small wave. 

"You got home safe, right?" Luz ran up to me, getting a bit too close to me. "You watched me go home..." I pushed the excited girl back a bit, which seemed to surprise her. 

"Oh...uhm, ahah right!" Luz laughed and kept her distance. Willow followed Luz and gave me a smile. 

"So, me and Willow were wondering if you wanted to go get smoothies after school?" Luz asked me with hope in her eyes. 

It hurt but I turned her and Willow down "Sorry I can't, I uh...I gotta get to homeroom Luz. Bye Willow." I gave the girls a small nod goodbye. 

What's wrong with me...I don't have to follow my parents rules. Not like they'd know if I hung out with Luz anyway...but I was still scared. I have to keep my distance from Luz...or else my parents will make me never talk to her again. 

Or worse

I shook my head at the thought of it. That wasn't gonna happen...Luz will be okay. It'll all be okay... 

For the rest of the day, I slowly distanced myself from Luz more and more. I avoided her at any turn or hallway. She tried to talk to me a few times but I eventually got so good at avoiding her, I didn't see her for the rest of the day. 

Half way through the day it started to rain. 

And of course I didn't bring a umbrella and I have to walk home in the rain if this keeps up... 

I sighed and went along with my day. It was more peaceful than I anticipated though...

No twins, no insane sister, no fighting, and no...Luz. 

Luz. Her name lurked in all corners of my mind. No matter how hard I tried pushing her out of my mind, she came back even stronger. Flooding my mind with thoughts of her and me. Thoughts my mother would call "sins" and "disgraceful". 

Any thought on the opposite sex romantically was instantly a sin in my mother's mind...maybe I wasn't as perfect as I thought I was... 

Finally I got to the last class of the day but the rain was still coming down, hard. I texted Amelia during my last class, asking her for a ride but there was no response. 

I texted her again in the middle of class but still, no response. It was unusual, she usually responds to my texts in less than 10 minutes... 

At the end of the class, I texted her again but still no response. At this point I was getting a bit worried, so I called her. 

It rang for awhile but still no response... 

Amelia hasn't responded for a hour and has not picked up and of my calls or even read any of my texts matter a fact. 

"I guess I'm waking home today..." I mumbled to myself with shame. 

The twins were definitely not waiting for me...not in that rain at least so it was just me... 

I stuffed my phone in my pocket and walked out of the doors of Hexside. I stood there on the steps for a moment, looking out into the rain that was coming down faster and harder now... 

"Here we go..." I sighed and walked into the rain. 

After a moment of walking, I didn't feel the rain pelting down on me anymore. 

"Huh...?" I looked around. 

"Hey..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just breezing. Reading comments, and trying to come up with plot.


	14. Hell Rained Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucia and Amelia rush to pick up their little sisters. Lucia learns about Luz’s terrible day.

Lucia's POV 

"Mgh..." I opened my eyes to a room I wasn't too familiar with. I felt something heavy up against me. Something warm and soft...

"Amelia...?" I rubbed my eyes and called out the eldest Blight's name as I slowly sat up.

"Hm..." I heard a tiny voice groan at my side. 

I looked down to see a girl with green hair and brown roots, laying next to me with my jacket on. Sleeping peacefully with her legs tucked into her chest.

"Huh. Not the weirdest thing I've woken up to..." I stared at the girl quietly. Amelia laid next to me, her hair was messed up, some strands tangled together and a clomp of hair covered her eyes. It was nice seeing her so relaxed and-

Did this bitch steal my god damn jacket. 

I sighed and swung my feet to the side of the bed, getting off slowly, not waking up the sleeping girl. Suddenly I heard a ding. 

"Hmm...?" I looked and saw Amelia's phone on her nightstand, ringing and beeping. "What in the..." I picked up the phone with curiosity and clicked on the screen. 

The screen lit up and had messages fill the lock screen. The messages were all titled under the name 'Babiest Little Sister (Amity)' 

A few of the messages read; 

'Hey are you busy?' 

'Can you maybe pick me up? It's raining...' 

'Update; it's raining harder, are you okay? You haven't picked up my calls or messaged me back?' 

"Raining? Can't a kid just walk home in the rain like I use to? It's not even raining that hard-"

I looked outside to see absolute hell rain down. The rain was coming down so hard I found it hard to see through it from far away. 

I walked to the window and looked down to see a gutter. Water was practically overflowing in the poor thing as water gushed out onto the ground, creating a huge forming puddle. 

"What time is it..." I mumbled to myself, pulling out my phone and checking the time. 

'3:10' 

I stared at the time and did some math in my head.   
"I WAS ASLEEP FOR 6 HOURS!?" I shouted loud enough to wake Amelia up from her beauty sleep. 

"Why are you yelling...?" Amelia sat up, and looked at me with tired eyes. 

"We've been sleeping for 6 hours! And I forgot to pick up Luz from school! We have to get going now!" I yelled at her with panic. I don't want Luz walking in the dangerous fucking weather. I told her I was picking her up and I'd be right of front of the school. I refuse to let her down. 

"Oh really." Amelia replied with sarcasm in her voice, leaning over and checking her phone. Soon her eyes widen. 

"Oh no...oh no no no!" Amelia screeched as she shoved her phone in my jacket's pocket and turned to me in a panic. "WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" 

Amelia grabbed my arm, dragging me out of her bedroom to the front door. "Fuck, Amity needs to be picked up and I haven't even replied to her for 2 hours!" She grabbed her keys and adjusted my jacket on herself. 

"Well maybe we should- WOAH!" Amelia dragged me out the front door to her car, swinging open the passenger car door and shoving me inside. "OW!" 

Amelia quickly joined me in the car and backed out of the parking lot, flooring it down the road to Hexside. I barely had time to put on my seatbelt before we even got to Hexside. Because I was screaming the whole time. 

Finally Amelia slowed down once we got to Hexside. "Oh my god...my life flashed before my eyes." I gulped as I re-adjusted to life... 

Amelia break checked me and made me bang my head on the dash board. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, BLIGHT!?!" 

"Oh nothing, you just got on my nerves." Amelia rolled up to the entrance of Hexside, putting the car in park. 

"Is your hobby just ruining my life? Also, why the fuck are YOU wearing MY jacket!? I'd appreciate it if you would-" Amelia cut me off by flimsily shaking her hand in my face. 

I looked at Amelia, watching her look out the window of her car and squinting, trying to look at something through the rain. I followed her stare quietly. 

"Huh...?" 

I watched as a small dark figure started to emerge from the rain, it was still hard to make out but it was visible enough for me to see it was a person or two under a umbrella walking out way. 

"Is that...Amity?" 

The figures came closer and a matter a fact, it was Amity. Amelia's younger sister...she was walking under a umbrella, talking with someone who I couldn't manage to see properly. 

"Who's that with your sister?" I whispered quietly. Apparently I was too close because Amelia pushed me away. 

Soon the two became visible, it was Amity and...a girl with neon pink hair and annoying blue eyes... 

"Who the fuck us that? And why are they holding a umbrella over my little sisters head like...a girlfriend." Amelia questioned me, like I knew that answer. 

"I don't know..." I murmured. 

Amelia slowly got out of the car and walked towards the two. I quickly followed to see what she was doing. Also to make sure she doesn't kill a child. 

"Amity." Amelia stepped in front of the two children who were invested in a conversation. She blocked their path with her body and leaned down, inspecting the girl who was walking with Amity, holding a umbrella over the both of them. 

"A-Amelia! There you are! I was worried about you! Where were you!?" Amity gripped onto her bag strap and stepped out from under the girl's umbrella to look up at her sister. 

"Who is this...girl." Amelia cut right to the chase, making the pink haired girl grip her umbrella handle and move back a bit. "Give me answers. Now." Amelia glared at the youngest Blight and snarled with a harsh tone in her voice. 

Jesus her voice gives me the chills sometimes. 

"She's just...a friend, I guess. I was gonna just walk home in the pouring rain but Boshca asked if me and her wanted to walk home together since I didn't have a umbrella or a ride home because SOMEONE didn't answer my multiple texts and calls." The younger Blight snapped at Amelia. It was so interesting to see someone besides me talk back to her...especially if it was her youngest sister. 

"Where even were you!? Why weren't you answering my texts!?" 

The conversation was just back and forth between the girls. I glanced over to the steps of Hexside, but something caught my eye. Something...mopey looking. 

"What the..." I slowly walked towards the steps of Hexside and the thing that caught my eye beforehand, became visible. It was Luz... 

"Ah! Luz! Sorry for coming in late I-" Luz stood there quietly, staring at something out in the rain and not acknowledging my existence. It was like she was lost in a trance.

"Luz...?" I looked at what she stood staring at. Soon my eyes locked and I also stood staring at Boshca and Amity...just like Luz.

Boshca stood behind Amity, still holding the umbrella over her head as she yelled at her sister. "She's...standing in the rain just so Amity doesn't get wet. Aha...I was gonna..." Luz gripped onto a umbrella she brought with her to school. 

My baby kid sister stood there, rubbing her forearm, looking down at her feet. She seemed so hurt and...heartbroken. 

Why does my heart ache? Why do I care. I mean, I don't want her in a relationship with Amity Blight so why do...I wanna punch that neon pink cabbage patch blue eyed child in the face... 

"Luz...look sometimes uh...ah geez." I started to stammer. I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck. What was I suppose to say?

"Hey forget your crush and move on. I mean, I really don't want you to not be with the youngest Blight kid but hate that you aren't with her at the same time hahaha."

Of course I didn't say that aloud, I didn't wanna dig the kid deeper into her grave. 

"Luz we...gotta go home." Just then I remembered that Amelia drove me here. And she came to pick up her sister. And we traveled in the same car together and...oh shit. 

—————————————————————————- 

"....So uh. How was your day, kids?" I turned around in my seat to face the two girls who sat apart from each other. 

Luz has her arms crossed, and turned away from Amity, leaning her whole body against the side door. Luz was leaning her head on the window hard enough for her hair to stick up against the push. Luz sat at a angle, barely covering her whole seat with her body and she had a gloomy, dejected look on her face. She gave me no response and stayed quite. 

I looked over at the other kid, Amity. She sat in her seat staring over at Luz, rubbing her arm and clenching the seat cushion at the same time. She looked as if she had something on her mind but she didn't say anything about it. Her golden eyes brooded and the kid sat with tense shoulders and a hunched over back. The youngest Blight also didn't answer me. 

"Alright then." I turned back around, then shrugged at Amelia who gave me a confused glance. 

I sighed and looked at Amelia's dashboard, trying to figure out a way to break the silence. "Let's see what's on the radio!" 

I played around with the button, changing it between stations until some kind of music came on. 

♩ 'Can you stay up stay up all night?' ♩

♩'Fuck me 'til the daylight' 

♩ 'Thirty-four, thirty-five'♩

Amelia quickly shut off the radio and gave me a intense glare, mouthing to me

"I'm going to kill you." 

I slouched in me seat in embarrassment. I can't believe I just played that in front of those kids...

"What did that woman just say...?" A Blight's voice interjected. 

"NOTHING! DO NOT REPEAT WHAT YOU JUST HEARD!" Me and Amelia yelled together in unison which shut the younger Blight up quickly. 

Finally, we reached Amelia's apartment complex and the rain had died down a lot by then. I hoped out and waited for Luz, who slowly climbed out of the car with her stuff and stood next to me. 

"Well Blight, thanks for...uh whatever." I admittedly grumbled. "Can I have my green jacket back now?" 

"Depends, do you have my old football jacket?" The eldest Blight asked me with a condescending tone in her voice, to which I replied to her question with a no. 

"Well then, no. Until I get MY jacket back you can't have yours. Bye Noceda." The Blight gave me joyful wave with a smirk plastered across her bitch ass face. 

Amelia quickly zoomed off in her car with her sister, leaving me and Luz in the dust once again. 

"Well...I guess it's time to go home now, right Luz?" I looked down and asked my kid sister. "Right..." Luz responded with hurt in her voice... 

"Right..." I sighed and drove us back home. 

—————————————————————————- 

I followed Luz to her room, trying to talk to her but she ignored me and slammed her door in my face when I tried following in with her. 

"Okay. Message received..." I muttered and rubbed my nose, which got hit a bit by the stupid door. 

This wasn't good, obviously. 

Luz was always so kind and cheerful. I've rarely seen her this upset over something as small as this. Maybe this wasn't small for her. I guess she really likes that Amity girl...shit this was and wasn't good at the same time... 

"Luz...wanna talk about it?" I gently knocked on my younger sister's door, hoping for some kind of signal to come in. 

Luckily for me, the door creaked open and I stepped in to see my kid sister laying in the middle of the floor with a Good Witch Azura book covering her whole face. 

I sighed and closed the door behind me, then plopped myself down on the floor next to Luz, resting my hand on the palm of my hand and crossing legs at the same time. 

"So what happened kid." Luz groaned in response. 

"C'mon you'll get no where by speaking like that. Just tell me before I throw your book out that window." I threaten Luz which instantly made her sit up and clench her book to her chest. 

"Spill it already." I flicked Luz's forehead and she sighed, pushing my hand back. "It's nothing...just had a rough day that's all." 

"Rough day, eh? Tell me more." I poked at her. 

"Well...first off, I think Amity had been avoiding me today...she kinda ran off whenever I tried talking to her and ignored me a lot." Luz started before going on a huge rant about her day. 

"It's like she didn't care about me! Then I got left to walk in the rain alone since Boshca decided she was gonna walk Amity home before you and Amelia came along. My whole plan was to talk to Amity! But Boshca did what I was gonna do! She stole my idea! Not to mention before all that...Boshca and her older sister picked fun at me...her sister called me stupid and a disappointment to the whole world..." Luz eyes had tears in them by the point she was done explaining... 

"Lucia...are you okay?" Luz turned to me. 

My jaw clenched and I could feel my blood boil under my skin. My eyebrows furrowed at the thought of Boshca and her stupid fucking bitch of a sister. I clenched my fists, I wanted to punch something so bad by this point... 

I stood up and went to my room and I heard Luz's footsteps follow close behind me. "L-Lucia!? What are you doing!?" 

I grabbed my red bat with carved in symbols on it. "SHUT UP, LUZ!" I yelled and passed her and stomped down the stairs. 

Anger filled my mind and vision. The only thing I was focused on was killing Boshca and her sister. Those motherfuckers will barely have a face by the time I'm done with them... 

"LUCIA WAIT!" Is all I heard before I left the house into the night to go on hunt for Boshca and her fucking immature older sister. 

Tonight I'm definitely killing someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this! Whatcha think of it? I think it could’ve been a bit better but I write whatever comes to mind. I need a better way of mapping this all out...


	15. Snapped and Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Lucia and Amelia aren’t the best older sisters...

WARNING:

This chapter contains a lot of violence, mention of blood and bruises, cuts and scratches, and physical fighting. There is angst and quite a bit of swearing.

This chapter is a lot longer than the rest but don't worry, it's just this chapter that's super long.

3rd Person POV

"So. How was your day? You seemed so concerned and cowardly when the Noceda's were in the car...what happened?" Amelia askedher younger sister skeptically, looking at her in the rear view mirror.

"Fine. I mean I avoided Luz the whole day. Are you happy about that?" Amity sighed and stared out her window.

Amelia sat in silence for a second.

Did she know that her and Lucia were trying to mess up her and Luz's relationship? No. There is no way.

"Maybe. Noceda's are annoying." Amelia continued to drive in silence until Amity mumbled something quietly, but loud enough for Amelia to hear.

"I...feel guilty. Everything has been going bad for me for the past few days. Mother and father won't be here for Christmas. They are on a business trip right now actually...they are never home."

Amelia sighed "Right, forgot about those two. Well, it's fine you avoided Luz. I don't like her anyway, I don't think you should be hanging out with a Noceda like her." Amelia tapped her steering wheel while humming, and she turned down the road to the Blight mansion.

"Excuse me...?" Amity looked at her older sister with anger and hurt in her eyes.

Did she just...why is she saying what they are saying.

Once Amelia got to the front of the house, Amity jumped out of the car quickly with her schoolbag, and ran to the house door. She ran to her room.

She didn't wanna look at Amelia. Especially after what she just said...

Amelia parked the car and turned it off. She quietly made her way into the house and greeted the twins who were already home, showered and wrapped warmly in blankets watching TV.

"Hey Ame! Whatcha doin' here?" Amelia's younger and only brother, Ed waved to Amelia when she stepped into the house.

"Hey Ed, Em." Amelia walked over to the twins and ruffled their hair.

"Heyyy...is Mitten's okay? She ran to her room and she looked kinda agitated...?" Em looked at the staircase and back at Amelia.

"Did you say something you shouldn't have again Ame?" Ed gave Em a look.

"No...I don't really think so?" Amelia shrugged.

"Maybe we should go...check on her." Em murmured quietly, starting to get up from her chair.

"No! No. I got it. I'm your older sister, I'll handle it." Amelia pushed Em back down and started to head upstairs, to have a friendly, nice conversation with Amity.

Amelia walked down the hall and stopped at her youngest sister's door. She racked her brain of what she did to make Amity angry like this...

What do I say...? Sorry for...being stupid? Should I even apologize to her...? What do I even apologize for!? Amelia sighed as she thought to herself quietly, before knocking on the door.

"Mittens." Amelia stood stiff as she waited for a response.

"Ed, Em, I don't want to talk right now I-" Amity swung open her door and stopped mid sentence when she saw her older sister's face.

"Oh. Hi..." Amity gritted her teeth when she saw Amelia. "What do you want...?" Amity walked away from the door and started picking up some clothes and papers she left on the floor. Amelia walked in and leaned against a wall.

"So...I have a tiny question..." Amelia started to speak before Amity rudely interrupted her. "Hurry up and say it then."

Amelia glared at her sister for a second and sighed, letting it go. "Did I...say something to upset you back in the car? What made you so angry? Mind telling me...?"

Amity sighed and turned to Amelia. "You...you kinda said that it's was fine I avoided Luz and that you didn't like any of the Noceda's, and neither should I. I...I kinda feel guilty and mad you kinda dissed Luz and her family I guess..." Amity stammered a bit on her sentence but, she got out what she wanted to say.

Amelia had a goofy smile on her face and I giggle escaped her mouth. It was hard to keep her composure yet, she still bursted our laughing due to what her sister just said.

Amity stared at Amelia quietly as more guilt and anger flowed over her... "What's...so funny?" Amity gripped onto Luz's sweatshirt, looking away from her sister...

"Pfft...s-sorry ahaha!" Amelia wiped a non-existent tear from her eye and looked up at Amity. "THAT'S what you were angry about? C-c'mon seriously? Are you that sensitive?!" Amelia laughed in her younger sisters face.

Amity had fire her eyes as she stood through her sister laughing at her like a maniac... Amity tried walking away before Amelia quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a noogie. "Hey! Get over here kid!"

"STOP THAT!" Amity blew up at her eldest sister and pushed her away quickly, turning to her with clenched fist and tears in her eyes.

"Mitten-" Before Amelia could finish her sentence, Amity blew up at her...

"STOP. JUST STOP IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU THINK MY FEELINGS ARE JUST SOME...STUPID JOKE!?" Amity screamed at her sister, which made Amelia take a step back, trying to understand Amity just said.

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! TELLING ME WHO AND WHO NOT TO HANG OUT WITH! TRYING TO CONTROL ME! TRYING TO MAKE ME HATE SOMEONE I DON'T!!!" Amity continued to scream as she got closer to her sister's face.

Amelia stared at her sister, wide eyed. Amelia listened to her sister as remorse filled her mind. What had she done to her poor baby sister...

"AND NOT TO- NOT TO MENTION YOU COMPLETELY DISREGARD MY FEELINGS AND YOU BOSS ME AROUND LIKE I'M SOME "CLUELESS" CHILD!" Amity had tears of frustration and sadness rolling down her face...

She was tired of hiding her feelings. She was tired of being bossed around. She was done being treated like a baby. Amity finally had the chance to snap... So this time...there was no holding back.

"AMELIA YOU FREAKING IDIOT! I KNOW YOU THINK YOUR SO COOL YOU CAN REBEL AND BE A BADASS OR WHATEVER BUT YOU DON'T EVEN REALIZE HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU CAUSE!" Amity started to ramble. She was gonna take all her anger out on Amelia. She didn't care at this point...

It was her fault. Amelia was the one who spied on me. Amelia was the one who forced me to get my work done when I already had done it. Amelia was the one who forgot about her.

Amelia. Amelia. Amelia.

"AMELIA THIS IS MY BREAKING POINT, OKAY!?! I-I WORK SO HARD TO BE AS GOOD AS YOU AND ED AND EM BUT YOU KNOW WHAT!?!" Amity screamed at the top of her lungs.

The twins had come up the stairs at this time, and they were watching their younger sister break down, and scream at their oldest sister with so much emotion and hatred in her voice...

"I WILL NEVER, NEVER BE AS GOOD AS YOU. MAYBE THAT'S WHY I LET YOU TRY TO CONTROL MY LIFE! MAYBE THAT'S WHY I LET...-" Amity cut herself off. A realization came into her mind...it was all clear now.

"Aha...ahaha!" Amity started laughing as more tears fell down her cheeks. It burned. The tears all burned as they fell...

"You...Amelia...you will never admit this or even accept the fact that...you are just like them."

Amelia stood there quietly. "Just like who..." her voice was quite for once as she listened to her sister. At that point...all of Amelia's confidence had vanished...

Amity's voice shook as she spoke.

"Amelia you are just like mother and father. You are no different from them. Matter a fact you are a embodiment of them." Amity stared at Amelia.

Amelia stood there in shock. Her throat tightened...she felt like she couldn't speak...it felt like someone just sucker punched her in the face...and her nose would not stop bleeding.

Was Amelia Blight...just like her terrible, manipulative, strict parents...?

"You are one in the same. You don't care about me. You only care about yourself...you are so ignorant and narcissistic Amelia. I'm ashamed to call you my older sister..." Amity finished.

Amity turned around and pushed through her siblings who were standing in her doorway, scared straight.

The twins and Amity slowly left her older sister alone...and let Amity's word sink in...

———————————————————————

"LUCIA! WAIT!" Luz called out to her older sister who was going into the shed next to their house to grab something.

"Luz! Just stay here, okay!? Don't follow me!" Lucia shouted back at her sister.

Lucia's car was already running and there was no way Luz could catch up to her in time to stop her from...whatever she planned on doing.

Whatever Lucia plan was, it was not gonna end well. Luz had to follow her somehow but...how?

Luz looked over at Lucia car and a light bulb popped into her head. Luz quickly hoped into the car and hid in the way way back. Hiding herself behind the backseats.

Luz heard footsteps and hid herself under a blanket that was stuffed into the corner of the way back. Soon Luz heard Lucia open the side door of the car and throw some stuff down into it before slamming the car door.

Lucia quickly got into the drivers seat and slammed her door shut, and started to drive.

Lucia was so focused on driving and motivated to beating up Boshca and her older sister, she didn't realize Luz peaking out from under the blanket and over the back seats.

Luz looked over the seats and glanced down at what Lucia put on the seats. Her eyes widened when she saw what Lucia had brought.

In the seats was her red bat with carved in symbols in it and two punch rings. She must've been planning to hurt Boshca and her sister...badly.

Lucia hit a bump in the road which made Luz's whole body get flung up a bit. Luz almost screamed but she covered her mouth as she hit the floor. Luz could hear her sister grumbling and cussing in Spanish under her breath.

Soon, Lucia made a sharp turn and Luz almost slammed into the side of the car. Luz let out a tiny squeak.

After awhile, the car came to a hard stop. Lucia got out of the car, taking her weapons with her. Luz peaked out of the way back and swiped away the condensation on the huge back window with her hand.

From what Luz could see, she was at a small house surrounded by woods. There weren't many houses near by, and the only ones that were, were pretty far apart. The place was secluded to say the least.

Luz watched as her older sister slowly made her way up to the house door and knocked on it furiously...

Lucia heard a voice yell from inside the house "I'll get it!" And soon, Lucia was met with a young girl with neon pink hair and baby blue eyes.

"Ugh. It's you! What the heck are you doing here!?" Boshca snarled at Lucia, glaring at her hard.

Without a word, Lucia grabbed the younger girl by her shirt and dragged her to the side of the front yard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" Boshca yelled as she kicked her feet back and fourth, struggling against Lucia's grip. Lucia threw Boshca to the ground with a huge THUMP.

"You bitch...you really think you can mess with my younger sister like that? You think you can get away with bullshit like that?!" Lucia screamed at the girl, swinging the her red bat in her hand.

"H-hey what are you doing...?!" The blue eyed girl stammered as she coward in fear on the floor.

"I am making you pay for what you did to my sister..." Lucia started to hit the poor girl with the bat, missing her a few times as the girl shrieked and squirmed on the floor, trying to get away.

"BRODEY! HELP HELP HELP!" Boshca cried out loudly as tears filled her eyes and Boshca's face started to swell. 

"OH MY GOD!" Luz trembled as she watched her bully get beaten by her older sister...

Luz hated Boshca but, she didn't want something like this to happen to her. Luz wanted to run out of the car and pull Lucia away but...she was frozen in fear and shock...she couldn't move...

"Hey what the hell are you screaming about Bos-" A tall, older girl with dark pink appeared into the night. The back of her head was shaved but she had a mullet growing at the same time. "HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

The older girl tackled Luz, causing them to fall to the ground and get into a fist fight. Boshca crawled away, tears flowing down from her eyes, which which barely visible due to her cheeks swelling and her black eye.

"YOU BITCH! YOU ARE FUCKING OLDER THAN HER BUT YOU STILL CALLED HER NAMES!" Lucia yelled at the girl under her, picking her up and slamming her knee into her gut.

"YOU BASTARD! AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET INTO A FIGHT WITH A FUCKING CHILD! YOU EVEN BROUGHT A BAT YOU PSYCHO!" The older girl with the pink hair pulled Lucia's hair and head butted Lucia in the forehead hard.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lucia screamed and continued getting into a rougher, more violent fight with the girl.

Both girl were bleeding and were dirty from the dirt they got stomped in on. The two girls had a few feet between them, and they took that time to catch their breath. "You...are such a motherfucker..." Lucia huffed while gripping her bleeding arm.

Lucia had a blood dripping from her nose and bruises all along her arms. Her legs were in immense pain from repeatedly slamming her knee and foot into the other girl's stomach. Her hands ached from punching the girl in the face and stomach on repeat...

"I wouldn't be talking you bitch..." Brodey snarled.

On the other hand, Boshca's older sister, Brodey, stood there swaying a bit. One of her eyes were forming into a black eye while the other one was fully black. It was making it hard for Brodey to see. Her face throbbed from being repeatedly hit HARD in it by the stupid brown haired girl. Her stomach was in so much pain she felt like she was gonna throw up.

"I'm so sick of this...I am doing to kill you!" Brodey screamed at Lucia and went into to punch her, but she missed.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Lucia grabbed Brodey by her neck and pushed her down. "IF YOU MESS WITH NOCEDA'S, YOU MESS WITH ALL THE NOCEDA'S!" Lucia finished Brodey off with a left hook to her head, with her punching rings on.

Brodey fell to the ground, completely out cold. Lucia's hand was a bit bloody from how hard she hit the girl. "LUCIA!" Luz screamed bloody murder.

Lucia turned to see her younger sister, Luz, staring at her with terror in her eyes.

She...witnessed the whole thing.

Lucia was covered in blood, scratches, and bruises. "Luz...?" Lucia took a second to process how Luz was there. We're her eyes playing tricks on her? She seemed pretty...life like.

"Luz! W-what the hell are you doing here!?" Lucia frantically placed her hands in Luz's shoulders, shaking her gently.

"Lucia! What the heck! What is wrong with y-" Lucia cut her younger sister off by shoving her into the passenger seat of her car.

"You...shouldn't have seen that."

Lucia quickly grabbed her bloody bat and threw it in her backseat and took off her knuckle rings, also throwing them in her backseat along side the bat.

"Lucia!" Luz raised her voice as Lucia got into the car and started it.

Lucia stayed quiet as she stared to drive. "Stop ignoring me!" Luz slowly got frustrated with her older sister...

"Put on your seatbelt." Is the only thing Lucia replied with. Luz glared at her older sister, while slowly putting her seatbelt on.

"Lucia..."

"Lucia why the...why did you do that!?" Luz screamed at Lucia, slowly getting a lot more irritated with her.

"Why did you get into a fight with Boshca!? You could've gotten seriously hurt! And you have!" Luz glanced down at all the cuts and bruises, scattered all over Lucia.

"Every time someone says or does something slightly mean to me you loose yourself! You loose control and you always end up with a fight someone!" Lucia stayed quiet, gripping her steering wheel while listening to her little sister rant...

"Do you just think you can fix everything with violence and rudeness!? That's idiotic!" Luz started to yell at Lucia harshly by now.

"This is the 10th time I've caught you in a fight, Lucia!"

Lucia rolled her eyes at her sister "Okay. So?"

Luz stared at her quietly and her eyes twitched a bit, and she gripped her cushion seat.

"So...SO!?" Luz marveled at the nerve of Lucia.

"SO!? WHAT THE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LUCIA!? WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!? YOU ARE SUCH A IDIOT!"

"HEY! Cool down on the idiot stuff..." Lucia tried her best not to shout at Luz, and focused on the road.

"But you are! You are acting so stupid! Your acting like an idiot!" Luz sighed.

"Lucia, lately...you've been acting so weird and different! You and Amelia have been trying to like...separate me and Amity it feels like!" Luz started to ramble about another thing, starting to get more and more on Lucia's nerves.

"Lucia you act like your life is soooo hard but in reality, your the one who's making your own life hard! Your the reason you are having a rough time and all you do is take your anger out on innocent people!"

That made Lucia snap. She was done being Mr. Nice Guy. She was done being talked down on by her sister...

"I make my life hard?! I MAKE MY LIFE HARD!?" Luz's words made Lucia full of anger. She started to go off on Luz...

"LUZ! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I WORK MY ASS OFF FOR YOU! LUZ I WORK HOURS WITH A-A FUCKING MONSTER AND NOT TO MENTION I ALMOST GOT FIRED THANKS TO YOU BECAUSE I BROUGHT YOU TO LOOK AT YOUR STUPID AZURA BOOK RELEASE DATE!"

That was the first time Lucia had ever yelled at Luz...

"YOU GO OFF PRANCING AROUND WITH YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS HAVING THE TIME OF YOUR LIFE AS I, DO DIRTY, HARD JOBS JUST TO BE ABLE TO TAKE YOU TO GET DINNER!"

Lucia caught her breath and looked over at her little sister after screaming at her. Luz had tears about to spill out of her eyes and she was staring at the ground biting her lips, trying to not cry.

Lucia slowly pulled up to their house, about to say something to Luz before she jumped out quickly, about to run into the house before a gray haired woman with a big mane and hands on her hips.

"Hey kiddo...?" Eda stood in front of Luz, looking down at the teary eyed girl "Wha...are you alright?"

Luz broke down into tears and ran into the woods without saying anything to the other two.

"Luz! Wait-" Eda pulled Lucia back before she could go running after her younger sister. "Kid. What happened...?"

Lucia turned to Eda quietly. "I...I fucked up Eda..." A few tears fell from Lucia's eyes, and down her cheeks "I really fucked up."

———————————————————————

Lucia talked to Eda...she broke down in tears and front of her and spilled out everything that had happened that night...

Eda listened quietly and after Lucia was finished crying and explaining, she patched up most of the young girl's wounds and cleaned the blood off of her face. Eda forced Lucia to shower and change into new, clean clothing.

After all that, Lucia decided to drive around in her car. She needed some time to think about what she had done...and how to fix it.

"I can't believe I screaming at Luz...she must've been so scared. I never yell at Luz! Gah...I'm such an idiot..."

The young adult girl sighed and looked in the back seat of the car. She put some soda back there to bring to the place she was headed to. Though...

The bloody bat and punching rings still laid there, mocking Lucia...mocking her actions and words.

"Fuck..." The brown haired girl started driving up a tiny mountain with a gravel and dirt type road. Finally, Lucia made it to the top of the mountain.

The end of the gravel and dirt road came to a stop, in front of a tiny, clear pathway surrounded by nothing but oak, birch, and pine trees.

"Finally...that took ages to get up to this place." Lucia stepped out of her car, inhaling in the cold yet crisp October air.

Lucia shut her car door, making her way down the small narrow pathway. Soon after a minute of walking, Lucia made it passed all the trees and her eyes laid upon...

"The lake..." Lucia spoke quietly, almost if she said something too loud, she'd break the entire moment.

The mountain was surrounding the lake, and Lucia stood at the perfect spot. The moonlight hit the lake which lit up the whole entire area.

The lake water seemed like it way barely moving. There were no boat or people in the lake, there was only the flowing water and the nature the surrounded it. From the place Lucia was...you could see the whole lake from there.

Lucia took a deep breath. This was the only thing that stayed the same. Over the years of Lucia coming here, it never seemed to change. She always stood in exact same spot.

And the only thing that seemed to changed, was her.

Lucia sighed and looked at the ground before something weird caught her eye. Something poking out over a slight hill to Lucia's left.

Lucia cautiously made her way over to it, and the sight...made her stand still without a word...

A familiar green jacket, drooped over a girls shoulders and she sat, holding onto her knees like her life depended on it as a few tears fell from her eyes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing a fight scene, don’t judge me :,D 
> 
> Anyway. Opinions?


	16. UPDATE ⚠️Upcoming Story and More!⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

Hello! 

It's me. The author of this Beta Sibling AU. :D hi. 

I was thinking about starting a new story/AU on The Owl House? I was wondering your guy's thoughts on new stories and maybe starting a uploading schedule because I'm stupid and didn't go to bed until 2 AM because I was writing and editing...   
Still, I enjoyed writing it in the process so it was ultimately worth it in my opinion. 

Moving on... 

I was thinking of starting a new story like I said. But don't worry I'm not ending the Beta Siblings AU of course. I'll continue working on Beta Siblings AU while starting on my new story called 

'Our Love Is Live' 

Hint; It's Lumity and it's a gamer/streamer AU!   
It'll have a chapter up by maybe the end of this week but I'm not completely sure. 

As I'm starting on it I was thinking of usernames or just names for the said streamers ( Amity, Luz, Gus, Willow, Boshca and more! ) 

I need help coming up with some users or online names.   
For example take Dream. Amity needs a online name. She won't really be using her real name though. 

Dream's username is simple and Amity is going to be somewhat based on him. A lot of similarities are that; 

1\. Amity will not show her face or do a face reveal. 

2\. She's good at Minecraft and is pretty well known across the globe. 

3\. Plays a few other games and streams with friends 

4\. Lives alone in her own house with her cat. 

But besides that, Amity needs a simple user. I was wondering if you all could give me suggestions on users for Amity and other characters. 

Luz's may be related to Azura somehow like- Luzura   
or something but that's it. I would appreciate it if you could help me on this because I'm stuck. 

I'll be taking suggestions on users and the Beta Sibling AU story. Tell me what you'd like maybe added into upcoming chapters and new stories! 

I'll also being answering questions and doing a small QandA in the comments below! 

If you would like to talk to me more, follow me on Instagram @Lemon_Fall_ my dm's are open! 

Before I go I'd just like to say thank you for all the support and your comments make my day! Seriously they crack me up. 

I appreciate you guys and you should know that your loved and supported and valid! :) Stay hydrated and have a good day! Thank you so much! 

Anyway that is it for now so, give me some suggestions in the comments below and I'll most likely reply! 

Bye!


	17. You, Me, and the Nightsky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and Lucia talk seriously together.

Amelia's POV 

I sat on the moist grass and let the tears fall from my eyes. Everything Amity said to me was true...I was just like our parents...I'm a ignorant, narcissistic piece of- 

"Blight...?" 

I looked up to see a face...a face I didn't want to see at that time. 

"Noceda..." 

I turned away quickly, and wiped my tears off my face, trying my best to look as normal as possible. "Can I help you!?" 

The Noceda stared at me and sighed, giving me a faint smile. "Hey...are you alright? You looked like you were..." 

"I WAS NOT CRYING!" I reassured the foolish girl as she sat beside me. 

"Right. Right." Noceda looked over at me then looked out on the lake. 

"Did something happen to you...?" 

"No. Shut up." 

"Look Blight, I'm being serious this time. What happened to you? I didn't see any other car so you must've walked up here, huh? And going up this mountain takes like, 10 miles." Lucia got closer to me and looked me dead in the eyes. Almost as if she were testing me.

"You don't have to always be strong Amelia... it's okay to tell me what's up. I would never laugh or judge you for it." 

Her words were...different from what I've heard over the years. She wasn't yelling or screaming at me to stop crying or anything she just...gave me reassurance that...it's okay. I'm safe now... 

"I..." How was I gonna explain this to her...I can barely look her in the eye. I just wanted to hide away in this stupid jacket of hers and cry... 

"I refuse to talk about it." I shot a glare at the relaxed girl sitting beside me. "And there is no way I'm talking to YOU about it!" 

"Aw c'mon. Your in my personal talking bubble, so you gotta talk." Lucia turned to me and winked. 

I stared at her, beginning to move away before the girl grabbed my waist and pulled me in close to her chest. "Your not getting away that easily, Blight. Now just tell me what happened! It's good to vent ya know." 

I could feel the girls heartbeat by my ear. It was beating slow and it was surprisingly...calming. 

"Ugh...fine." I grumbled quietly while slowly resting my body onto hers. "I...I said something that upset Amity... and I kinda called her sensitive for it. Then she blew up at me and..." I could feel tears swelling in my eyes... 

This hurts. 

"I-I...I got yelled at and...she called me a jerk and a idiot...she said she was ashamed of me being her sister..." I could feel my tears start to fall from my eyes, running down my cheeks and hitting the ground quietly. 

"A-Aha...the worst part is she...said I'm just like our manipulative, strict, horrible monsters of our parents..." I gulped quietly, trying to hold back the water fall of tears. "A-and it's totally not like...that wasn't the worst, most break shattering insult I could ever receive in my entire life, right?" I tried to laugh and cover up the pain but I said too much... 

I was crying hard into the brown haired girls shoulder like a pathetic baby...everything hurt so much. It felt like I was being stabbed with swords in every place in my body. 

My sides heart. My arms hurt. My legs hurt. But worst of all that pain...my heart is hurt the most... 

"Wow..." The girl spoke up. I slowly looked up at her, my eyes foggy with tears. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that...I can't even imagine what you must feel like right now. I'm sorry..." 

Lucia's voice was soft spoken and heart warming. It was so relaxed it made me relax...it was way different from how she usually sounded it was...peaceful. 

"Guess we both had a rough night with our siblings, huh?" 

"What...? What happened..?" I stared at the Noceda, who was not looking at me, only looking out onto the lake with no emotion on her face... 

"Well...Luz told me Boshca and her older sister were being jerks to her so I kinda went to their house and...fought...them..." Lucia was reluctant with the end of her sentence. I could hear her heart jump a bit. 

"A-are you alright...? Did you get hurt!?" I quickly gripped onto the Noceda's arm. 

Crap, why was I worried about her...why did my heart start running when I heard that sentence...? 

"Uhhh...well..." She glanced down at her arm, and my eyes followed. 

Her short sleeve shirt didn't even barely cover the cuts and bruises all across and going down her arms. She had many bandages wrapped around her arms and legs with some minor scratches and cuts still visible. One of her hands had white bandages wrapped all around her palm and knuckles. 

"Jesus. You are a fucking idiot..." I sighed and lifted her arm, examining at the damage. 

"Well I heard that enough from my sister already, ...she also yelled at me about fighting people and not being able to control my temper..." Lucia looked away from me and sighed heavily. 

Poor girl... 

"I ended up yelling at her and made her cry...I think she ran away into the woods or something...I feel like a piece of shit. Especially seeing her...so hurt like that...that was the first time I've ever yelled at her like that." 

We sat in silence for a minute, taking in the cold October air and scenery of the lake and mountain, before I spoke up... 

"Are we...bad older sisters?" 

Lucia stayed quiet and glanced over at me. "Hmm..." She pat my head a bit and shook her head with a smile on her face... 

"Nah. We messed up...everyone messes up no matter what, we're all human after all. Sometimes we break, and end up yelling or breaking down...but that's normal. It's good to let your feelings out but we need to figure out how to do it in the right way. We all messed up today but...I think we all learned something from it...even if we don't realize it, catch my drift?" 

I stared into her illuminating brown eyes due to the moonlight hitting them. Lucia was...right. I hate to admit it but, she was really right. 

I never would have thought Noceda would say something like that, nonetheless listen to my problems and comfort me about it... 

"Noceda...thanks." I slowly broke the silence and glanced down at the brown eyed girl's hand. "I think I...needed to vent and, you listened...thank you." 

"No problem Blight. Oh! Wait stay here!" Lucia smiled and hopped up, running back down the small narrow pathway I came down to get to this spot. 

After a minute, she came back with something in her hands. 

"Care for a Dr. Pepper, miss Blight?" Lucia walked over to me, holding a soda out to me, which I took reluctantly. "Did you poison it or something...?" 

"Nah. I didn't have enough time to do so anyway." Lucia cracked open her soda, having a quiet fizz sound afterwards. I did the same. 

"Wanna stay here for a bit? I'll drive you home afterwards." Noceda took a seat next to me again. 

"Yeah..." I laid my head on her shoulder slowly, taking in the view as I did once before  
"I'd like that..." 

————————————————————————— 

"Alright, we got everything?" Lucia stretched and got into the drivers seat of her car, as I entered the passenger seat. "Well I didn't bring anything with me so, yes?" 

Lucia started up her car and started to drive down the dirt and gravel road I walked up earlier that night.

We sat in silence...there wasn't much to talk about after what just happened after all. 

"Well, I'm gonna play some tunes." Lucia stopped her car and pulled out a aux cord and connected it to her phone. She scrolled around on her phone for a second before hitting play on a song. 

Slowly...the song started up and played in the speakers throughout the car. A guitar played and someone hit the drums and the singing started. 

'I never noticed the booze'  
'Or all the context clues'  
'My dad hurt you'  
'He hurt me too' 

'I kissed a couple of dudes'  
'But that was in my youth'  
'I'm still confused'  
'I'm still confused' 

The song was...interesting to say the least. It had a weird vibe to it that I couldn't explain... 

"What's this song called, Noceda?" I looked over to the brown haired girl who was tapping her hand on the steering wheel to the beat of the song, while humming along. 

"It's called 'I'm Just A Buzzkill' by Mickey Darling. Why, do you like it already?" Noceda smirked and glanced over at me. 

"Hm." I grunted and pulled my knees close, looking out the window while listening to the song. 

'I'm a coward too, Oh-woah-oh'  
'With the shortest fuse, Oh-woah-oh'  
'Always sad and blue, Oh-woah-oh'  
'And then I realized'

The song continued and the tone started to change once it got to the chorus. I'll admit I...liked it a little. 

'I'm just a Buzzkill'  
'Looking for a lover'  
'I'm just an asshole'  
'Working undercover, like'  
'What do you see in me? Baby girl'  
'What do you see in me?' 

I snickered a bit, which caught Lucia's attention. "Hey, What's so funny!" She gave me a glance. 

"Oh nothing. Just sounded like they described you perfectly~" I teased the girl. 

"Oh really. Well this next part kinda seems like you." 

"Huh?" 

The chorus ended and the song went on 

'And I don't mean to intrude'  
'But could you tie my noose'  
'It's a little loose'  
'Kind of like you'  
'I'm sorry all that I knew'  
'Was how to tell the truth'  
'I swear to you'  
'I'm not that rude'  
'I know you hated me too'  
'Cause I am not like you'  
'I do the things'  
'That you can't do, Oh-woah-oh' 

I punched Noceda in the shoulder gently "Shut up." 

"Wait no no! Listen!" Noceda whined as the chorus came back around. 

'I'm a coward too, Oh-woah-oh'  
'With the shortest fuse, Oh-woah-oh'  
'Always sad and blue, Oh-woah-oh'  
'And then I realized' 

'I'm just a Buzzkill'  
'Looking for a lover'  
'I'm just an asshole'  
'Working undercover, like'  
'What do you see in me? Baby girl'  
'What do you see in me?' 

Noceda sang along whole heartily which made me...get a bit flustered... 

Slowly I sang along with her, and just as soon as the song started, it ended. 

"Alright, I got one!" 

Soon, somewhat early 2000's songs started to play like 'Call Me Maybe' and 'Evacuate The Dance Floor' and 'Every time We Touch' And we drove around, singing the songs and hitting any high notes we could. 

It would be embarrassing if anyone heard us doing this but, when it was just the two of us...it was... awesome. 

Lucia then drove us to a Dairy Queen drive-thru and ordered herself 3 different flavored Misty Freeze drinks and 2 large fries, which I had to fight her for to give me 1 out of the 2 fries containers.   
As we continued to drive around, a drink that was on the dash board almost fell which we both screamed "FUCK!" to as it fell. Luckily, I caught it without it spilling shit everywhere. We parked in a abandoned parking lot, far away from shops to have our adrenaline go down. 

"Hey! Give me that!" The Noceda tried grabbing at the drink I caught, as I was drinking from the straw.   
"No way. I caught this and you already had 2 fucking large drink of this shit, fat ass." I hissed and kept her back with my foot. 

"Hmph. Fuck you." Noceda flipped me off and started to eat the rest of her fries. 

I slumped into the seat and and enjoyed the drink. Lucia's jacket, which I was still wearing, got all up in my face and the smell of a bond fire and a touch of vanilla filled my nose. For some reason, I turned my head into the jacket's collar, taking in the scent. 

"Why does your stupid jacket smell like a bond fire?" I sat up and looked at Lucia who was taking off her shirt, she had a tank top on under it. 

"Geez, I'm hot from singing and fighting you, this car gets so hot sometimes. And, are you smelling my jacket Blight~?" Lucia smirked and tried teasing me. 

"No. Just a question, idiot." I reassured the girl quickly. 

"Well, I sometimes smoke so that must be the reason, or I get near fire way to often...cough cough." Lucia glared at me, trying to get at something. 

"You smoke? I thought you quit...?" I turned to the girl with confusion and curiosity.

I've never seen her smoke that much since a few months ago... 

"Yeah only a few times a week, though. Luz wanted me to quit so...I did. Still doesn't mean I don't smoke sometimes." 

Lucia leaned over me and opened up the glove department, rummaging through it. 

I glanced down, taking a glimpse at the girl's arm which was, surprisingly muscular. It wasn't visible through clothing but she had a pretty good chunk of of muscle there. She must've gained it from swinging that bat at people...

Shame she hides it under that jacket of hers... 

She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and waved them in front of me "I secretly take one when I'm stressed. But I limit it by a lot so it takes me a month or two to finish a whole pack." She put it back in the glove department and shut it, leaning back in her seat. 

Lucia clicked a button, making her seat go back a bit and she laid her back down on it, glancing at me with folded arms, smiling softly. 

Fuck. 

I don't know what came over me...but before I knew it, I was moving towards her... 

"Uh, A-Amelia?" Lucia sat up as I crawled across the armrest console, slowly getting close to her face and lips.

Lucia stared up at me, all flustered like, waiting. 

Slowly I leaned down. 

Her lips were soft. The heat on her face made my face heat up as well, or maybe that was just me...   
I could feel her wrap her big, warm arms around me and pulled me in close 

What am I doing...?

In that moment, I didn't know why I chose to kiss her...   
I don't know why I had the urge to do so...  
I don't know why I stayed like that with her for a long time...   
I don't know why I liked it so much...  
I don't know why my face felt like it was sun-burned all over... 

The only thing I knew was that...my view of Lucia Noceda, changed that day.


	18. Gamer/Streamer AU Upcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on new story AU

Hello, I'm Phantom. Author of the Beta Siblings AU. Which probably led you here lol. 

Anyway,   
As you may know, I'm creating a The Owl House gamer/streamer AU called   
Our Love Is Live 

First chapter release day: Wednesday 9th December 2020 or Thursday 10th December 2020

Here is a brief description on what's to come, scroll to the very bottom for my socials and basic questions I have answered and what the story is based off of and etc; 

Amity Blight, a 20 year old, famous Twitch streamer and Youtuber with over 15 Mil subscribers and over 6 Mil followers on Twitch. 

One hot and busy summer night in Florida, Amity gets a DM from a fan, but it's different from what she's ever gotten before. Soon after a few clicks of her mouse, Amity Blight also known as "name being decided/brainstormed" on the internet, has become somewhat obsessed with this fun, loud, exciting content being released by a 19 year old girl named Luz Noceda, also known as Luzura, a tiny Youtuber and Live-Streamer who makes fun videos of herself playing Minecraft or scaring herself half to death with horror games. 

Soon after a few restless days, Amity gets a chance to talk with the young girl, and one YouTube post after that...Amity's whole life changed... 

Who the original cast of The Owl House based off of; 

1\. The original cast are based off of some pretty popular Minecraft youtubers as of now. There is a difference on who they are based off of and who they have the personality of. Here is a sneak peak...

Amity: Dream, personality of George   
Luz: Skeppy, personality of BadBoyHalo   
Willow: Technoblade, personality of WilburSoot 

A lot of the Minecraft Youtubers mentioned will definitely have a ton of similarities with the characters. I mean, the characters are literally based off of them. 

Just to clarify, since technically Amity and Luz are the "Love interests" for each other doesn't mean I ship who they are based off of.   
Like, no. I'm not shipping DreamxSkeppy or DreamxBBH. Those are only the people they are based off of, like a foundation. 

Also don't ship real life people, please. It can make them uncomfortable or mire...Pleass their "characters" they roleplay as or something like that. You get the jist. 

2\. What the fanfic is based off of 

This fanfic/AU is kinda like Heatwaves but, Lumity. It'll contain some topics from Heatwaves as you'll see in the story but I'll try to stray away from it and make this into my own little AU. 

3\. How long the average chapter is and when it updates 

I'll try to make the chapters long, but sweet. I don't think I will but somehow maybe 3000-4000 words per chapter? (A lot I know) but maybe it'll update every 3-5 days. Depends how motivated I am to write. 

That's about it for now, if you have any questions or wanna help me with the story or something, DM me at these socials: 

WattPad: @Phantom_Fall   
Instagram: @lemon_fall   
Tumblr: @Phantom-shy 

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy the upcoming stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some ideas for usernames/internet names for The Owl House characters! :D


	19. Forest Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft and wholesome to say the least....

Luz's POV 

I ran. 

Ran and ran and ran, and I didn't plan on looking back. 

I didn't care about Lucia. I didn't care about Eda. I didn't care about mom. I just want to leave. 

Tears fell as I ran into the woods, down a secret path only I knew of. I don't know really where it leads, actually. I've never gotten that far...I just know it's away from all of them. 

While running, I realized how cold it was becoming. October nights get way colder than you realize, especially when all your wearing is a short sleeve hoodie and leggings. 

The cold air I breathed in felt like it was freezing the inside of my lungs. My fingers and toes were cold to the bone as well. 

I soon came to a big opening on the path. There was huge trees that surrounded me as I ran closer. But... even as I ran closer, I saw a dark figure approaching me farther up the path. 

Who... or what is that?! 

Who would be walking down this path this late and dark at night? I looked around, and found a good whacking stick to hit the thing with when they got close enough. 

I took a deep breath, gripping into the stick like a baseball bat. Here we go. 

"AAAAHHHH!" I cried out, charging towards the figure who had just noticed me. As I ran towards it, a voice screamed 

"WAIT!" 

I came to a screeching stop, almost falling on my butt.   
"What the...?"  
A light got flashed in my eyes as I came to a stop. I quickly put my hands up, trying to see who was shining the light at me through the brightness. 

"Luz...?" 

A familiar, soft voice spoke quietly, and the person lowered their flashlight so we could see each other in the light without being blinded. 

In front of me stood a shaken up girl, with her green hair down, and a bit messed up. My eyes met with golden sun eyes... but, her eyes were a bit puffy and tired looking. Like she had just finished crying... 

"A-Amity! I'm so sorry! A-are you... okay?" I took a step closer towards Amity, inspecting her face a bit more. 

"Luz... yeah I'm okay. Are you?" Amity's voice still seemed shaky and scared. I felt a wave of concern wash over me in that moment. 

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I sighed softly "Why are you out HERE this late? Isn't it kinda far away from your house? Why are you out here anyway?" 

The young girl stood there quietly. She didn't answer any of my questions...no response.

All of the sudden she fell down onto me, hugging me tightly and hiding her face in my shoulder. It all happened so quickly, I couldn't comprehend what she did so I just...stood there. "Amity...?" 

"I...I really messed up..." 

The two of us stood there in silence for a long time, embracing each other as much as we could... soon, I felt water dripping on me and Amity. It was slow at first but then it really started coming down...

Rain. 

"It's raining." I looked around for shelter from the rain. I spotted a hollowed out hole in a tree trunk that could probably fit the both of us. "Follow me, okay!" 

I quickly led her to the hollowed out hole, crawling inside with her. Luckily there was no animal occupying it. 

"Alright! This should keep us out of the rain for now..." I looked over at the girl, who was curled up in a ball, holding her knees close to her chest and looking down...

I didn't know what to say... my heart aches seeing her like this. It was so different from her usual, smiling, joyful self... 

"Are you alright...? Your eyes have been puffy and red ever since I've saw you." 

Amity sighed in response. 

"Alright..." I pat the girl's back, trying to think of some other way to comfort her... what could I do..? 

A lightbulb lit up in my head. That's it! 

I scooted close to her, wrapping my arms around her slowly. She flinched as I hugged her. Cute. 

"Huddling together like this will keep us warm! Is this okay with you?" I finally got the girl's attention, she then glanced over at me as her face got red like a tomato. 

"Luz. I yelled at Amelia... I said some really harsh words and... I regret them so much." Amity hid her face in her hands as she started to breath heavily, hyperventilating that turned into a sob.

"I m-messed up... I snapped and s-screamed at her Luz! Her face... she looked so sad! I can't believe I...I did that..." She held onto my arms, turning around and crying more. 

Ugh... my heart. I wish I could take all her pain away... it hurt me seeing her hurt like this. I don't even know why...

"Amity, Amity, it's okay. I yelled at my older sister as well today. I regret it too..." I sighed and decided not to go into too much detail about the scene that went down earlier that evening... 

"Look, I know everyone says this but, it'll all be okay...I promise." I quietly placed my hand on the crying girl's check and gave her my best smile. "It'll be okay..." 

I held Amity quietly as she continued to spill all of her tears over me. I didn't mind though... I'm glad I've seen this side of her. I feel like, I'm able understand her more now... 

"I-I don't wanna go home..." Amity finally pulled away from me and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this...hah." 

I couldn't help but blush while staring at her. Even like this, she still looks beautiful. With her hair down and glossy eyes...

"I just don't want to face Amelia right now... but I can't stay out here under this tree trunk all night hahah..." I watched as she forced a awkward laugh out. 

I sighed a bit. I had to come up with some way of making sure Amity didn't go home. She really didn't want to...

"Do... you wanna come back to my house..?" I slowly glanced up at girl, who was watching the rain. "What...?" Her eyes glanced turned towards me. 

"Y-yeah! A sleep over at my house! How does that sound...?" My stomach flopped as I asked her. 

Amity Blight? Sleeping over at my house? In my bed? 

The thought made me want to squeal but, I shut my mouth before I was able to. Please...say yes. 

Amity thought about it for a moment. "I mean...my parents won't be home until tomorrow night so... this could work!" Amity became face to face with me "I would... love to." She put her hair behind her ear.   
That simple action sent me through the roof. 

"W-well lets go right now! It's cold and we don't wanna get sick from staying out here like this!" I quickly crawled out of the tree trunk, pulling Amity out with me. 

The rain had stopped coming down as hard as it did before, now it was a simple, light sprinkle of rain. I held Amity's hand as we walked back down the path, to my house... 

——————————————————————————

"So you just hid in a tree trunk with her?" Eda roughly dried my wet hair roughly with a towel. I had just took a shower and now Amity was. 

Eda made us do so because she didn't want us to catch a cold and didn't want to take care of sick children. "Are you that stupid, kid?" 

"Ow! Yes yes! Now stop with the towel!" A giggled and moved away from Eda. 

Eda smiled at got up, patting my head as she was on her way to check on the pasta she was making. Meanwhile, I stuffed myself into my big purple sweatshirt that I still needed to grow into. 

Just then, Amity came out of the bathroom wearing a white tank top and some dark gray sweatpants I let her borrow. 

Seeing her in my clothes again made my heart race... I'm so lucky...

"Alright, the fire seems it is really starting to grow. You girls can eat your pasta in front of it while you let your hair dry." 

Eda handed us both a bowl of pasta with red sauce on top and some apple juice to go with it. "Thanks Eda!" 

Amity nodded quietly "Thank you..." 

I started eating but, something didn't sit right with me. Ever since we've gotten back to my house, Amity's "vibe" has changed. She was...fragile. A lot has happened to her so, I can't blame the girl. 

I just wish she had somewhere where she knew she was safe. Maybe I wanted to be that place...

"So... is that woman your mother?" The girl snapped me out of my thought. 

"Eda? Uh, well..." I laughed at the thought of it. Eda? My mom? She sure does act like one sometimes. Especially now. 

"Eda is my mom's close friend. My mom is a nurse and works a lot of the time, I barely see her actually. But Eda drops by a lot and sometimes sleeps over for a few days, since my mom gave her a extra house key. She's kinda... like a step-mom you could say?" 

A smiled and finished my pasta. "I like Eda. She's really nice sometimes!" I noticed Eda give me a glance from the kitchen, before going back to cleaning up the mess she made for dinner. 

Soon after I finished my dinner, Amity did as well. "Eda, were gonna be up in my room!" I called out as I ran upstairs, holding Amity's hand. 

I dragged her down the hall and into my room. "Ta-Da!" I closed the door behind her as she walked in. "Whatcha think of it?" 

Amity looked around carefully. She didn't touch anything or sit down either. She just...stood there in the middle of my room looking around. "You have quite a few Azura posters and a loft bed...that's cool." 

I nodded and came up behind her, jumping up and pulling her into a hug. "I also got the newest Azura book!" I smiled and pointed to a tiny bookshelf that had all the Azura books on it. I watched as Amity's eyes lit up with excitement. 

I walked over to the shelf filled with books then crouched down and grabbed the newest Azura book. "How'd you get it? I thought it was sold out?" 

I smiled "Well my...sister....got it for me...." 

Lucia...I forgot all about her. She skipped school just to...get this book for me. Something washed over me...I think it was guilt. A lot of it... 

"Wanna... maybe read a few chapters together?" I looked up at the girl, who was standing, looking over my shoulder. Her face got red but she smiled and nodded. 

Before I knew it, we were reading and acting out the 16 chapter of the newest Azura book together. "Hecate! What are you doing out here outside my house this late!?" I was standing and acting out what Azura was saying. Amity was acting out Hecate's lines and narrating the story as well. 

"Azura... the reason I've come out here this late is because... there is a important thing I must tell you!" Amity took a deep breath and stopped for a moment to read her next line. 

"A-Ah...uhm... A-Azura... I came to..." Amity stuttered as she read her line. Her face started to get red again for some reason...? 

"I-I've come to...tell you my true feelings!" I stared at the flustered girl as she continued. 

"I-I uhm...L-love you Azura! I know we have a bitter rivalry but..." Amity sighed and closed the book, turning away from me. 

"Amity..?" I walked towards her and held onto her arm. "Are you tired? Do you want me to get you some water?" My questions made her turn away from me even more. 

"L-Luz... lets just go to bed now...I'm a bit tired from today." She sounded kinda embarrassed, but I didn't push to hard. "Okay...?" 

"Well I only have one bed afterall, so we kinda have to share..." The comment made the embarrassed girl flinch. "W-we can put up a pillow barrier if ya want!" I quickly reassured her, which seemed to make her calm down. 

"No that's fine!" I smiled when I saw Amity's red, cute face turn towards me. We were face to face...inches apart. 

Amity quickly took a big step back. "L-lets just go to bed! 

I turned off my room light and guided Amity towards my bed. We both piled onto my somewhat small mattress. I laid behind the girl who had her back turned towards me. 

"Good night Amity..." it was quiet for a bit, until Amity finally responded. "Good night, Luz." 

————————————————————————- 

Amity was fast asleep but me? I couldn't fall asleep... something kept me up, staring up at the ceiling. 

I don't know why Amity was getting so flustered over a line from a book... it was weird. She couldn't even finish the sentence. 

I turned over and still, I was facing Amity's back. Her breathing was slow and calm...

Slowly but hesitantly, I moved closer and wrapped my arms around the sleeping girl. Her body was warm and soft...it was nice. Holding her like this... 

Even though I was holding her closely and focused on her breathing, I could hear something in the back of my mind...

"What did that sentence say...?" 

What did it say? I just wanted to know...and my curiosity got the best of me. 

I slowly moved away from Amity and exited off the lower part of my bed so I didn't have to crawl over Amity who was luckily, still fast asleep. 

I grabbed my phone and the book, going into the corner of my room and turning on my phone flashlight. Flipping through the pages, I finally found where we left off. 

I scrolled down through the page and found the sentence. I quietly read it aloud 

"I love you Azura... I know we have a bitter rivalry but, all the mean things I've done and said...they were all because I hid my feelings from you... I couldn't accept my feelings until now. Azura blushed as she watched Hecate poor all her emotions out to her." 

I could feel a bit of blush rising to my cheeks up I kept on reading... 

"After Hecate finished her confession, Azura then pulled Hecate close, into her arms and they shared a tender, loving kiss on the lips." 

That was the end of the chapter...


	20. Forced To Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity wakes up to a surprise, and a eventful morning. Lucia has to earn Luz’s trust somehow...

Amity's POV 

"Mhm..." I could feel I was waking up, but there was something weird...I felt as if something was attached to me? 

It felt like someone had their arms wrapped around my waist, with a tight pull and something pressing hard into my back...it was warm too. 

"Huh...? I looked over my shoulder and I could feel my heart race and my face hurt like a sunburn. 

"Luz..." 

She clung to me like a koala and she was nuzzling her face into my lower back...she didn't seem like she was awake though...she looked so soft and peaceful. I wanted to move but if I did, I feel like I'd wake her up. 

Still....I slowly turned around and hugged her. She didn't seem to even notice a difference, she clung to my waist and buried her face into my stomach...her hair was messed up but she looked so...adorable. I kept her close and rested my head on top of hers.

I never want this moment to end... 

"Hm...?" I heard her squeak a bit, then tired, brown eyes glanced up at me slowly.

Oh no no no no no. Abort abort! 

I tried to let go and move away but, Luz grabbed me and hugged me more. I could feel my face heat up even more than before. 

This was so embarrassing.... 

"Good morning Amity, did you sleep okay?" Luz slipped away and sat up, looking down at me. 

"Y...yeah." 

I looked up at her in silence. It was morning and she already had her big, bright smile on...it was nice to see that early morning. 

"Well, if no one's up, I can make us breakfast!" Luz smiled and climbed out of bed. I followed behind her, quickly down the hall and down the stairs, into the kitchen. As we were about to turn the corner, I could hear sizzling. 

"Eda? Are you awake already? I thought you slept in the weeken-" Luz stopped in her tracks, making me bump into her by accident. 

She stood as sturdy as a board, not moving at all as the sweet smile she always wore vanished, and she stared into the kitchen. 

"Luz?" I tilted my head around the corner, and my eyes met with a girl with a red beanie and dark brown hair, but light brown eyes. She had a pink apron tied around her waist and she was cooking bacon quietly. 

"Luz...! G-good morning...." She quickly broke the awkward tension yet, made it even stronger. She spoke quickly yet, weakly. 

"Hey..." I watched as Luz rubbed her arm and looked away. 

"I made bacon and eggs! I have two plates ready on the counter right..." Luz's older sister's voice trailed off as we both watched Luz grab the plate mid sentence and walk off into the living room, sitting next to the crackling fire place. 

I quickly grabbed my plate as well, giving her sister a nod of thanks as I followed after Luz. 

"Luz..." Lucia came out of the kitchen after a minutes without her apron on. She looked worried and hurt. I can't blame her though... I know their relationship isn't the best as of now...

Luz looked away and shoved her fork into a piece of egg and shoved it into her mouth roughly. Lucia stood in front of us as I slowly ate. The tension was... thick. 

"Can we please... just talk for a second...? Please." Lucia begged and grabbed Luz's arm, pulling her up to her feet.   
"Fine." Luz muttered and follow Lucia to the kitchen to talk. It wasn't a good place to have a talk like that because, I could hear them pretty clearly...

"Luz... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry..." 

"....okay" 

"Sis... you know I-I love you. I'm sorry I...yelled at you a-and said those... awful, terrible things..." 

As I listened, Lucia's voice was the most shaky and she fumbled over her words a lot...it was like she was a child admitting she broke a vase and she had so much guilt on her shoulders. 

"I'm sorry...I can be better! I will be better... I won't fight any more and... and I can be nicer and..." Her voice trailed off, but it was more like she was unable to finish her sentence without getting caught up on her words. 

"Actions speak louder than words, Lucia." 

I continued to listen as I ate. Those words alone could cut through someone's heart... words. 

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door. Apparently, the two girls didn't seem to notice it. No one else would answer the door so...I took it upon myself to do it. "Hello...?" I creaked open the door slowly and my heart dropped when I saw who was there... 

"A-Amelia..." I whispered. My heart rate quickened and I could feel guilt rush into my body...not the best morning as of now... 

My older sister, Amelia stood before me with her arms crossed, but her expression changed once she realized I was the one to answer the door. "Amity..." 

We both stared at each other, awkwardly. I didn't even know what to say... 

Should I apologize?   
Should I invite her in?   
Should I slam the door in her face? 

I'd probably get hurt if I did that last one... 

"Uhm...I-" before I could get out a full sentence, I felt the warm, sweet embrace of my sister's arms. It was odd... but I grew into it quickly and soon, hugged her back... 

"Amity oh my god... I was so worried until I got a text from from Noceda saying you were here..." Amelia started as she hugged me tighter, and pulled me in closer. 

"I was gonna drive right over here once I saw that text... but I tried my best to give you space. Not get involved like you asked...I'm sorry for saying your sensitive and stuff. That was a jerk move on my part and I... I guess I got....cocky?" 

The ending made me giggle. "Cocky?" I pulled away. "Oh shut up, nerd. I'm bad with words and emotional stuff." Amelia ruffled my hair and smiled. 

"I'm sorry Amity...I'll try to give you more space and stopped getting so involved with your private life. Annndd I'll try to be a bit more careful with my words..." Amity mumbled at the end.

"Are we... cool?" Amelia slowly asked as she crossed her arms uncomfortably. 

"It's a start..." 

Just then, Luz stormed out of the kitchen with her sister following quickly behind her. 

"Luz! C'mon how can I prove to you that I won't do that stuff anymore! I promise I won't get into any more fights... give me a chance!" 

Luz huffed and looked at me and Amelia. It seemed an idea had popped into her head.

"You wanna prove it me? Fine. I want you to go on a "date" with Amelia, no fighting the entire day. No matter what..." 

Me and Luz watched as both of our older sister's face turned red. 

"WHAT!?" They both screamed in unison. 

"WHY-" Amelia sighed and stopped herself "Why do I have to be involved with this? I don't get anything out of it." 

Luz stopped for a second, starting to smile. She walked over towards me and stood beside me, ready to cause chaos. 

"Well first off, you can try your best to get on my sister's nerves and if she snaps, she doesn't earn my trust or respect. And two, I won't ask why your wearing my sister's jacket." Luz said sternly, without realizing what she said on that last part... 

Lucia and Amelia stood there in silence, shocked.

"Okay..." Lucia muttered in defeat. "What considers me "snapping" exactly?" 

"Hm...no yelling, violence, pointless arguments...oo! Oo! You also gotta call each other cute sappy names like a old married couple!" 

That made Amelia and Lucia groan loudly in disagreement. 

Luz thought for a good moment and turned to me, grinning. "Anything else time add, Amity?" 

I couldn't help but giggle. "Yes yes, uhm... mean/snarky comments. Amelia." I shoot a look at my oldest sister, making her huff and stick up her nose. 

Luz clasped her hands together. "I have the perfect idea for you two's "date" for today! Make sure you wear something warm because we are going out!" She declared with a sincere and happy face on... 

That's the Luz I know... 

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Luz's older sister groaned and walked upstairs, presumably to get a coat. 

"This is also somewhat a date for us too, Ami..." Luz whispered in my ear with a innocent smile. 

Is she playing games on me...? Or is she just oblivious? 

————————————————————————— 

"I'm ready to go! I'm all warm and feel like a penguin!" Luz waved her arms around in a big, light gray, brown coat. It was a thin coat though. It suited her... 

"You look nice..." I mumbled. I could feel a goofy smile on my face forming as I put on my light purple coat Amelia had brought me. 

"Aw, you too!" Luz held her hands in mine, which warmed them up... 

"Okay, can we get going now." Amelia hissed as she stuffed her hands into the green jacket she had been wearing a lot for the past few days. 

It looked a lot like Lucia's...maybe it was actually hers. 

Amelia sighed and straightened out her navy red sweater she wore underneath, mumbling to herself quietly. 

"I'm ready, I'm ready." Lucia came down the stairs in a big gray hoodie but with a beige French coat over it and ripped jeans. She hand fingerless gloves too which she showed off to Luz, who was uninterested. 

"So Luz, where are we heading?" Lucia asked as we walked out to the car, all together. 

"I'll put in the location, and you just listen to the directions as you drive!" Luz piled into the backseat with me and sat directly next to me. 

I couldn't help but blush... she was just so amazingly cute even just, sitting like that...all adorable like. 

Soon, we started to drive. Luz didn't tell anyone where we were going but, where ever we were going, it was kinda far...maybe a 30 minute drive at most. Luz kept me entertained by showing me funny videos on her phone or memes of the Azura books. 

"Alright...we are here." Lucia parked in the small parking lot and got out with all of us. 

We were met with a big hanging sign with big old letter that wrote out: 

'The Seagull's Market' 

"The ffff...." Amelia looked around me and caught herself "What is this place?" 

"Well it's a market. But it has booths and a few shops and street performers! It's almost like a little town!" Luz exclaimed and took her hand in mine. 

I think my heart skipped a beat... 

"Weird name..." Lucia sighed and started to walk in next to Amelia but Luz slid in front of them quickly before they could even get past the sign. "WAIT!" 

"What now..." I watched as Lucia groaned along with Amelia. A giggle escaped my mouth, making Amelia glance back at me. I quickly covered my mouth. 

"You to gotta be arm in arm! It'll be cute...!" 

Suddenly, Lucia crouched down to her knees and buried her face in her hands mumbling "I hate this..." repeatedly.

"Luz I-" Amelia then grabbed Lucia's collar and pulled her up, dragging her into the market. 

Luz held her hand out to me with a lovely smile "Let's go!" I quickly grabbed her hand and we followed after our two older sisters. 

As we walked around, I noticed there were plenty of booths on our left and right side. They were selling all different kinds of things like food, books, art, and plants. There were some street performers who played guitar or danced as well. There were more things than I could even count. It was a pretty big space to walk on, though there weren't too many people who were walking around. It was kinda early. 

I looked down at my hand, which was still being held gently by Luz. My hands are always cold but she warmed them right up...a slowly leaned on her a bit.

I looked up, and a few steps a in front of us were our sisters. Lucia had one arm out and Amelia latched on with her other arms. At first glance, they seem like a couple... 

"Pfft, they hate this don't they? I'm teaching Lucia a lesson!" I looked over at Luz. 

"Luz I'm not sure they really hate each other...?" I mumbled softly, which caught her attention. "Really? How?" 

"Pfft...Luz they seem more awkward then hateful towards each other as of now." We both started to giggle. 

"Alright wanna check out these booths and then those inside shops? We could get food and stuff." Lucia and Amelia stopped, turning back to us. 

"Oh! Amity wanna get crepes!" Luz quickly pointed to a booth that was making and selling crepes. 

"Yeah let's go. I haven't eaten anything besides a piece of bacon today." 

We all walked over and ordered our crepes. Our sisters arms were still intertwined which was kinda funny to me. 

"That'll be 36.12" The cashier looked up at Lucia. 

"Ah...fuck." She mumbled and opened her wallet but, before she could even get her money out, Amelia handed the cashier a credit card. "Just put on the card." 

"I'm sorry ma'am but we don't take cards here, we only accept cash..." 

That made my older sister's eyes roll, until she pulled out her wallet with a bunch of money in it. She pulled out a fifty and handed it to the cashier. 

Luz's jaw dropped at the sight. "Wow your sister is loaded..." Luz whispered to me. Lucia seemed surprised too. 

Soon, we got out crepes and sat down on a bench. Luckily, me and Luz got to sit next to each other. 

"These are the best crepes I've ever had!" Luz quickly chomped in on hers, making the powdered sugar on top of it kinda go everywhere. "Woopsh!" She mumbled with food in her mouth.

"Pfft...Luz, come here." I grabbed a napkin and helped clean the powered sugar off of her. 

We all finished our crepes, which were quiet delicious! We walked around even more, exploring the booths and Luz bought some cool things, like a rose gold bracelet with a tiny rose symbol imprinted on the center piece. That bracelet she bought was with her own money and...it was for me. I proudly wore it. 

We continued to walk around, and I held hands with Luz and in the other one, I held onto the bracelet and wore it, touching it every so often.... 

Lucia and Amelia still had their arms intertwined, and now they seemed as if they didn't mind it. Even when we were at booths, Amelia still clung to Lucia's arm, and even looked over her shoulder whenever she looked at something. Lucia didn't seem to mind either. 

"Let's check out this booth." Lucia led us over to a booth with tables showing off antiques. There was a guy in front of us who was hovering over a table we couldn't see. 

"Excuse me. Can you move?" Amelia tapper the guy's shoulder. 

My face drained when he turned around....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAID I WAS GONNA POST THIS LAST NIGHT BUT I FELL ASLEEP AT SOMEWHERE BETWEEN 10PM-1AM AND WOKE UP AT 7 WHAT IS TIME


	21. My Girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpectedly, they meet a old man Amelia and Amity are obviously familiar with. As time goes on Lucia notices little things Amelia starts to do...almost protective like...

Lucia's POV

"Excuse me. Can you move?" I watched as Amelia aggressively tapped on a tall man's back. She had no fear... 

"Oh, I'm sorry..." The man who was hunched over, turned around and stood up straight. Dude, towered over Amelia. 

He had brunette, almost orange hair with a few gray streaks on the side. His hair was slicked back and kinda pointy in the back too. He had a tiny pointy beard and tired golden eyes...he looked old. 

"Amelia...? Amity...?" The guy's voice was somewhat gruff yet...modulated. 

Amelia stepped back quickly, almost as if she was intimidated. She bumped into me and stayed backed up against me. 

If Amelia was scared... this wasn't good. 

My protective sister instincts kicked in. I quickly made it so me and Amelia's body hid our younger sister's from the guy, not letting them even get a glimpse of the dude. 

"Alador." Amelia glared at the older man. 

Does she know him....? 

"Amelia...do you know him?" I whispered. 

Amelia stood firmly...but I could tell she was nervous. Or maybe it was anger? I couldn't tell... I just knew that her claws were sinking into my arm and it HURT. 

"Amelia? Who are these girls you are with..." The guy took a step closer towards Amelia... "Is this your..." he paused and stared at me. 

"Is this your girlfriend?" His voice lowered when he spoke. 

"WHAT." Amelia quickly shoved me to the ground "I mean...what." 

"Lucia!" Luz peered out from behind Amelia, along side with Amity. I was about to cuss out Amelia before I remembered what Luz's rules...fuck. Does it apply to this situation? The only thing I could do was bite my tongue... 

The tall guy stared down at me, with almost no emotion in his face. It was creepy. He was dressed up in a normal white buttoned up shirt with a black vest over it. He had a long cape like thing that drooped over his shoulders as well...it gave me the feeling that he was in a cult or something. 

"Amelia." He shot a glare at her and walked towards me then bent down, holding out his hand to me. "Amelia, us Blight's have manners." 

I was hesitate to take his hand but...I eventually did. His hands were bigger than mine and they were a bit rough when I touched them. He must be a hard working man... 

"I'm sorry. I'm Mr.Blight, you can call me Alador if you'd like." I stood up, looking up at Alador. He was tall. Taller than me. I'm 6,1 but this guy? He was 6'4 at least. "Thanks." I mumbled. 

Intimidating....that's what he is. 

I stepped away from him awkwardly, he gave me a unsettling vibe...I didn't like this. His golden eyes stared into my soul as I stepped away even more. I think a small frown flashed on his face for a second. 

"Dad...?" I looked at Amity, who had stepped out from behind me since I was in her way. "Dad? What are you doing...here. Aren't you suppose to be back later tonight?" 

"Amity..." His voice got sweeter once he saw his daughter, unlike when he saw Amelia.... 

"Amity, sweetie!" He walked towards her, causing her to step back. I watched as Luz kinda stood by her side, with a slight hint of protectiveness in her eyes. 

Funny. She's like a clone of me... 

"Well me and your mother got home early this morning. She went up to our room and fell right asleep quickly and I decided to come here. They have good veggies and their antiques are phenomenal!" Alador exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air a bit. 

Alador, he stared at Luz quietly. He seemed to be thinking, and his smile started to fade a bit... "Are...you Luz Noceda by any chance?" 

I watched as my younger sister stared at him with shock. How did this dude know my sister...? I quickly stepped in. "Yeah, what's it to you?" I said in a harsh tone which must've taken him a back. 

"Oh I'm sorry...I've just heard of you from Amity a few times." I noticed my sister's face turn red as she quickly looked over at Amity, who was slowly backing away near Amelia. 

"Are you...uh." He stroked his beard and stared at me, deep in thought. "A Noceda as well...?" Alador seemed to question himself.

"Yeah. Lucia Noceda." I said sternly, maintaining eye contact with him. 

I don't care if he's a Blight. Or the father or Amelia or Amity. Or one of the most successful, richest businesses men in this entire town. The second he somehow threatens Luz...I'm ending him. 

"Oh! So that is your name." A smile soon reappeared on his face "You've hung out with Amelia a lot, correct? Thank you for looking out for my daughter. Daughters! Both of you!" 

What. Did this dude just completely change on me...? Is he fucking with me...?   
It's like he has a different personality whenever he's with his children...last time I saw this guy and he was with his wife, he looked as professional as a CEO. Now...he is much different. 

"Okay so, what are you guys doing here all together?" 

"We...decided we were gonna take our little sisters out. Emira and Edric were asleep so...we just took these two!" Amelia quickly answered, with a slick tongue. 

Alador nodded softly and gave us a kind smile. "So...you and my Amelia are dating?" 

I couldn't help but blush red. My legs went stiff and I could feel that my mouth gape open. 

DATING? AMELIA? Don't make me laugh... though there was that one time where we k...no. 

I turned to Amelia for help, who was surprisingly calm for the situation we were in. I saw a slow, devilish smirk appeared on her face as she turned to me with glowing eyes. "Actually dad..." 

Amelia stepped towards me and wrapped her arms gently around my neck as she pressed her warm body against mine. She had to go up on her tippy toes to do so, hugging me closely and hiding her face in the crook of my neck. 

"We are most definitely dating...!" 

I could feel my heart rate quicken, and adrenaline shoot through the roof. My body trembled bit at the mere action, I could feel her hot breath in my ear as she whispered "suffer..." 

I looked over at Luz and Amity who were absolutely stunned and horrified at the same time. Luz stood as stiff as a board while Amity looked like she was melting from embarrassment of her sister. I looked over at her father but he seemed to have the same reaction as the young girls... 

Amelia's father stood there like he wanted to say something but he just...couldn't. Dude seemed scared but he quickly regained his composure and looked away, as if it was something he wasn't suppose to see. 

"W-why are you doing this..." I whispered as I looked over at Amelia, who was inspecting her father quietly with soft yet stern look in her eyes. 

"I'm gauging for a reaction..." she answered quietly into my ear. 

Amelia soon pulled away and glanced over at our younger sisters, giving them a evil, insufferable grin, before turning towards her father. "Well...?" 

Finally my heart started to go back to it's normal pace and my adrenaline slowly went down. My face hurt from all the blushing though... 

"Well...I'm glad your...expanding your horizons." Alador stared at Amelia, no longer smiling. It was unsettling how fast everything was changing... 

"Expanding my horizons huh. Weird way to phrase it. Does this all make you uncomfortable in a way..." I looked over at Amity and Luz who were tense, unsure of what was happening... 

Maybe...she's testing the waters? To see if Amity will get hurt if her parents knew she was... 

"No. I don't mind...I just always thought you never wanted love in a romantic way?" Alador shrugged and crossed his arms. "Your my daughter. I can't control who you love or don't..." He took a deep breath "It seems impossible anyway, especially with you, Amelia." 

His answer was shocking...did not expect that. It didn't seem to surprise Amelia though. 

"Interesting...well it's time to leave this market" Amelia mumbled and turned to our younger sisters. "See ya, old man." 

That was our cue to leave. I grasped onto Luz's shoulders and hurried her along with Amity by Amelia's side. 

"W-wait!" I heard the old man's voice call out to us as he hurried after us quickly, running and all. 

"W-would you girls like to go somewhere else? Like a cafe or park or carnival or..." his voice trailed off slowly "W-we could even take the limousine I came here in!" 

Who the fuck takes a limousine to a market...? 

Luz's eyes lit up, and she was about to speak before Amelia cut her off "We came here in Lucia's car, we aren't just leaving it here." 

"I can have one of my men drive it back for you girls!" Alador pushed. He was walking behind us as we hurried to the main entrance of the market. 

"Sorry but I don't trust random people driving my car. Possibly stealing from it as well..." I chimed in as we came closer to the main entrance. 

Alador seemed so desperate. "I-I...we can drive it back to your house then have a day out on the town! All 5 of us!" 

Amelia seemed to be getting pissed off, but I didn't comment on it. She looked like she wanted to leave as quickly as possible...same with Amity. 

"We're good." 

We made it to the car with this fool still following us...it was unnerving. He could see my car license plate and what kind of car it was...this was more uncomfortable than before. He wouldn't stop pushing desperately. 

Me and Amelia hurried our little sister's into the back seat of the car and I quickly got in the driver's seat of the car, starting it. I slammed my door shut and looked over at the passenger seat but, Amelia hadn't sat down just yet. She had one foot in the car but the other foot on the gravel ground as she gripped onto the side door quietly, staring at Alador... 

"Your not needed anymore." 

And with that, she sat in her seat with a hard slam to the door. "Drive already, Noceda." 

————————————————————————- 

The car ride was quiet...there wasn't exactly anything to talk about, without it being absolutely awkward at least... 

I gripped the car's steering wheel and kept my eyes on the road as the map voice director told me what freeways to get off at and which roads to turn onto. There was the radio but...last time I put that on I almost got bitched slapped by Amelia in the mouth. 

As I drove, something in the back of my mind lingered. 

'Are we actually dating...?' 

"Luz, Amity, where would you like to go next?" Amelia asked without asking me, who was driving us home. Apparently not anymore...? 

"Do you...mind if we go to that coffee shop with those delicious fresh doughnuts, Lucia?" Amity piped up quickly. 

"That's a great idea!" I looked in the rear view mirror and watched the two younger girls smile and giggle at each other excitedly. 

"I suppose." I sighed and once we got to a red light, I changed the destination on the map director thingy. 

Amelia gave me a glance of interest and confusion but, she said nothing and stared out the window quietly. 

Soon after 30 minutes of driving, through long gravel paths and curvy roads, we arrived at the same old, dinky coffee shop I discovered a year ago. It wasn't too popular but when I came in, there was a occasional customer or two. I liked how quite it was, and how it escaped the outside world with the cities and factories and problems...it was overall a nice place to be. It felt like home... 

The little bell rang as I opened the door for everyone. We were all hit with the scent of coffee and doughnuts...with a hint of vanilla. 

"Welcome welcome!" Viney waved from behind the counter as a big smile appeared on her face as we all approached her. "Lucia! I knew you'd be back soon enough." 

I smiled and nodded but...I think I could feel someone's glare burning through the back of my head. 

"Yeah! Long time no see!" I waved back. 

"Heya Luz, hey Amity. What's it gonna be for you girl's today?" Viney then noticed Amelia and her body language seemed to change a bit...kinda like she was uneasy. 

"You are new here...aren't you? Uhm...can I interest you in-" Amelia quickly cut her off. 

"Large black coffee with a ham and turkey sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes. No mayonnaise." Amelia stated, as if she had been here before...it was fun to see her so dominant and confident... 

"You know, the usual Viney." I laughed a bit still thinking about Amelia declaring her order. 

"I'll have a hot cocoa and two glazed doughnuts please." Amity ordered then Luz chimed in "Make that two hot cocoas and plus 2 chocolate doughnuts!" 

"Alrighty...that'll be 33.56!" Viney looked over at me. I was about to pull out my wallet but Amelia slammed her credit card down on the table. 

"Ah..." Viney let out a nervous laugh and slowly did the transaction, handing Amelia back her card "It'll all be done in 10 minutes..." She soon disappeared into the back kitchen, behind curtains. 

We all took the liberty and sat down at a table, waiting for our food. 

I played with my hair a bit, fixing my beanie and pulled out my phone. I scrolled and saw I got a text from my mother, which I ignored and decided to scroll through Instagram.

For a few minutes I scrolled through Instagram, then I saw a picture of a girl in my history class. She had dark blue hair and purple eye contacts in and she wore an Alt girl outfit. It suited her so I liked it. 

"Who's that?" 

I looked to my side to see Amelia glancing down at my phone. Was she watching me this entire time...? 

"Just a girl I know..." I slowly scooter away from her which got me a death glare. I rolled my eyes and slid my phone in my pocket.

Soon, our food and drinks were set out in front of us and we all dug in. One thing I didn't notice was that something important I owned...was stolen from my pocket while I ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pog through the pain. 
> 
> Worth it. 
> 
> Give me any questions you have about this version of the AU


	22. Movies and Clinginess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is jealous...

3rd Person POV 

Lucia swung open the door of the Noceda house, walking in with Luz and two Blight's following behind them. "Finally home..." 

Luz smiled back at two Blight girls as they entered the living room. The room was surprisingly lit up, unlike how they left it, with the lights off... 

"Mi cariños! Your home!" The four girls heard a voice pipe up from the kitchen, and soon stepped out a woman wearing scrubs, with tan skin and dark brown hair tied back in a tight bun. Big red glasses covered most of her face. She ran up to Lucia and Luz, pulling them into a tight hug and kissing their foreheads repeatedly. "Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!" 

Lucia struggled the most against her mother's smothering. "Mami! Stop!" She started to become embarrassed because...well....someone who was behind her would hold this over her for the rest of the year. 

Finally, after a few more kisses, Luz's and Lucia's mother let them go. "Mami? Why are you home..? What about work?" Luz said, moving away from her mother slightly. "I got off of work but you weren't here! Oh! I only have a hour or two left here until I have to go back. We gotta do all these mother daughter things quickly! Like watch a movie or do a spa day!" The mother of the Noceda's sputtered out quickly, not even noticing the 2/6 Blights that were behind her daughters. 

"Mami...we kinda got people over." Lucia sighed heavily, pointing back to Amelia and Amity who were standing there awkwardly... 

"Oh my goodness...I'm sorry about that! I'm Camila. Luz and Lucia's mom." She smiled and held out her hand, which Amelia and Amity shook separately. "I'm sorry, this was the first break for me in for what seems like EVER. I'm a health care worker, and a lot of times we can be low on staff so, that results in me having to work crazy hours." Camila smiled and looked at the two new young girls she had just met. More specifically Amelia...

"I was planning on watching a quick movie with my daughters, your...welcome to join!" 

"Oh? Well we didn't mean to intrude...we can get going if you need-" Amelia started before Camila cut her off. "Nonsense! I insist!" She reassured Amelia. 

Camila sighed and turned to Lucia "We could've had more time if you answered my text..." 

Lucia looked confused "Oh? I think I ignored it, my bad. I'll check it now." Lucia slowly reached into her pocket before Amelia quickly grabbed her wrist, just before Lucia could fully have her hand in. "H-hold on! L...let's go make some popcorn for the movie!" Amelia ran off into the kitchen, dragging Lucia behind her. 

As the two girls started to make the popcorn, Amelia would occasionally put her hand in the jacket's pocket...where she kept Lucia's phone. 

Amity and Luz went into a closet and grabbed a few blankets for everyone, as well as some extra pillows. 

Soon, after picking a movie...the 5 girl's spread out along the living room and started to watch the movie, while enjoying some popcorn and other junk food and drinks. Camila sat in a chair with a big heavy blanket, to the left side of the television while Amelia sat on the other side of the room, across from Camila and also sitting in a chair, leg over the arm rest and slouching in it. Meanwhile, Lucia had the whole couch, which was a bit far back from the chairs. She stretched out on entire space, and took most of it up since she was so long. Then there was Amity and Luz. The two girl sat on the floor, which they didn't mind. Amity sat a bit in front of Luz and would often lean back onto her...but stopped quickly after realizing it. 

Darkness filled the room since all the lights were off and the sun had gone down by then. The only light was the illuminating TV screen that projected the fun movie. Faint giggles filled the room every so often since, the movie was a comedy and had some pretty good jokes. It even made Amelia snicker a bit. Soon, the movie hit the half way point and a alarm went off. 

"Oh that's me!" Camila took out her phone quickly and stopped the timer. "I gotta go...my shift is starting!" The older woman scrambled around the house in the dark, grabbing her purse and keys and putting on a big brown jacket with a fluffy hood. 

"Okay, I made chicken parm earlier today when you girls weren't here and it's in the fridge if your hungry. Your welcome to anything in the kitchen and call me if anything bad happens!" 

And just like that, Camila hurried out the door and slammed it behind her, turning on her car and driving off into the darkness. 

"Hm." Amelia grunted softly and looked down at her sister, who was now in front of Luz watching the movie while Luz had her arms wrapped around Amity's waist and laid her head on Amity's shoulder. Amity also seemed to be dozing off into Luz's touch...

Amelia's eyes glanced over to Lucia...she still laid her back down on the couch and was watching the movie from the side of her eye. A idea popped into Amelia's head which led to a smirk... 

Amelia then confidently got up and walked over to Lucia. 

"What...? Want food? Help yourself." Lucia stared up at Amelia. 

"Nah..." 

Amelia slowly got on top of Lucia and laid down on her chest comfortably, causing Lucia to squirm and struggle, trying to push the clingy girl off of her quietly. 

"What the hell are you doing...!?" Lucia whispered harshly, still trying to push Amelia off but, kept her voice down not trying to gain Luz's attention. 

"Hmmm...nothin." Amelia smirked and clung onto Lucia tighter, having trapped Lucia's arms at her side since she was hugging her over the arms with a tight grip. 

"What the fuck...get off! Why are you so clingy all of the sudden?!" Lucia glared at Amelia while gritting her teeth. 

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't want me to tell your sister you being mean to me, now do you?" Amelia threatened which made Lucia stop struggling instantly. 

"You..." Lucia looked over at her younger sister, who was still watching the movie and not paying attention to the older girls. 

"I hate you." Lucia hissed and slowly let Amelia do as she wanted. 

Amelia soon released her tiger like grip from Lucia and wrapped her arms around Lucia's neck, laying the side of her head on Lucia's chest and listened to her heart beat as she continued to watch the movie. Lucia wrapped her arms around Amelia once she let her arms break free. 

The two girls stayed like that for a long time...each long minute becoming more comfortable than the last. Lucia quietly played with Amelia's hair without realizing it. The slightest movement could break the moment...it was fragile. None of them spoke a word...the two of them didn't want to break this peaceful tension that was upon them. It was just too perfect. They stayed like that until the movie ended... 

"Mhm...it's late huh." Luz spoke up and yawned mid sentence. 

Amity was fast asleep in Luz's arms. During the movie she kept dozing off, falling back onto Luz. Once her mother left, Luz got behind Amity and let her lay back onto her and fall asleep, while watching the movie and holding her tiny hands in her big ones. Amity tucked herself right into Luz's arm and was using her shoulder as a pillow. 

"Hey sis...?" Luz turned to her sister slowly. 

Lucia and Amelia quickly distanced themselves before Luz completely turned around, and sat stiff awkwardly not making eye contact with each other. 

"W-What's up, Luz?" Lucia stuttered as she looked at her sister from the side of her eye. 

"I'm bringing Amity upstairs...uhm. Goodnight you two!" 

Luz slowly lifted Amity up, trying her best to to disturb her sleeping beauty. She then slowly princess carried Amity up the stairs and into her room as Amity tucked her face into Luz's body. Her hot breath sent chills down Luz's spine as she struggled to make her way up the groaning stair case. 

"Whoof. Those stairs were a lot." Luz flicked on the bedroom light with her head since her hands were full. 

Slowly and gently, Luz laid Amity down into her bed and made sure to wrap a spare, thin blanket around the lower half of Amity to keep her extra warm. She then turned off the bedroom light and closed the door, making her way back over to the bed with the sleeping girl in it. 

Luz crawled into bed with Amity and laid right next to her face to face, then pulling the sheets and big purple comforter over the two of them. "Good night Amity..." she spoke as quietly as possible.

Amity eyes fluttered open a bit, still very drowsy. "Mhm...good night Luz." 

The two girls embraced each other quietly, one resting their head on top of the others and the other one resting their face in the crook of the others neck as they dozed of.... 

—————————————————————— 

"Your room is still as boring as we left it." Amelia lied...she liked Lucia's room. It was interesting and showed off a lot about Lucia...

"Geez. Harsh much?" Lucia watched as Amelia sat on her bed in the far corner of it with her back to the wall and one leg arched, glancing out the window. 

"Mhm. What time is it?" 

"9ish...?" Lucia shrugged and joined Amelia on the bed, crossing her legs, putting her elbow on her knee and pressing her face into her palm as she stared out the window as well. 

"You know...you're dad seems pretty okay. Just desperate for your attention." Lucia remarked, getting a glare from Amelia. 

"Well he wasn't such a angel when I lived under his roof." Amelia hissed. 

"Speaking of father's...where's yours?" 

Lucia stared at Amelia quietly. Her father was a sensitive subject...unfortunately Amelia didn't know that. Lucia looked away from the curious girl, sighing. 

"That guy...yeah. He's looong gone. He and my mother divorced before Luz was born and I was only a few years old. That old man didn't do shit for me." Lucia sighed at the thought of it "Well besides how to pick a lock and other things like that..." she muttered. 

"Oh...I see." Amelia felt a bit guilty for bringing up such a sensitive topic like that. 

The two sat in silence for a few minutes... 

"Well. I'm gonna change into to sweatpants. Dig through my closet for something if you wanna change, I'll be in the bathroom." Lucia shuffled through her closet and pulled out some clothes before quickly heading to the bathroom. 

Slowly, Amelia hopped up and rummaged through Lucia's closet drawers. She found some black and white sweatpants then decided to try them on. They were a bit big on her around the waist and long on the legs but, it was exceptionally comfy. Amelia looked at herself in the hanging mirror in the closet and smiled. She then popped the collar of Lucia's jacket up and smirked at the outfit. She liked it... 

"I've been wearing this for awhile now..." Amelia sighed and took off the jacket, not before hiding Lucia's phone in the pocket of the sweatpants she wore. Amelia folded the jacket and put it in the closet before closing the closet door and making her way to Lucia's bed. She looked down at the messy bed with sheets scrunched up the bottom, making it so the covers have a weird bump. A urge kicked in and Amelia quickly fixed it up. 

"I'm back." Lucia walked in as Amelia finished and was laying down on her stomach, arms wrapped around a pillow with no case. 

"Took you long enough." That comment made Lucia chuckle and roll her eyes. 

Lucia turned off the room's light and the only light source was the dim lamp light on Lucia's night stand. 

"I'm gonna watch my show, you can go to bed if you want." Lucia said as she plopped down at the end of the bed and hunched over, opening up her laptop and signing into it. 

"What? No. Go to bed!" Amelia groaned. 

"Why? I can put in headphones if you want? I don't wanna go to be-WAH!" 

Suddenly, two hands appeared to quickly grab Lucia's face, they filled her peripheral vision....just like her dream. Everything went dark and Lucia could feel her body being dragged down onto the bed and half her body being slightly on someone once she landed.

"Let go." 

"Nope. Night time...your laptop screen will glow and it will annoy me." 

"Ugh, then deal with it!" Lucia removed Amelia's hands from her eyes, about to get up. 

"Get up and I chloroform you." 

Lucia stopped. "Alright guess I'm going to bed! Goodnight!" She quickly did as Amelia wanted.

Lucia turned off the lamp on her nightstand then turned to Amelia, who was still sitting up for some reason. "Uhm..." 

The two stared at each other in silence...Lucia grew intimated by how Amelia stared down at her with such a soft yet, powerful look in her eyes...it left her weak. It was scary yet...so addicting. It was like she was in a trance...she couldn't look away. 

"Your so annoying." Amelia spoke up and dragged Lucia into her arms. 

"Pfft...what the hell is up with you? Your so god damn clingy today." Lucia laughed and her heart fluttered as her face was being pushed against's Amelia's chest. It was warm and somewhat snug. 

Suddenly, a wave of drowsiness washed over Lucia, making her eyes struggle to stay open and her limbs feel heavy...Amelia's soft hair brushing up on her forehead every so often didn't help either...it made Lucia slowly drift to sleep in her arms... 

Amelia watched as this all happened, growing comfortable quite fast and pulling Lucia close, putting her right arm behind Lucia's head then placing her hand on top of her hair gently. 

"Your such a baby, Noceda." Amelia pulled out the phone from her sweatpants pocket and then grabbed Lucia's thumb and put it on the home button, unlocking it. "Bingo." 

Amelia replaced her arm behind Lucia's head and rested her hand on it. Warm. 

"Let's see..." Amelia scrolled through Lucia's contacts, reading each and every name quietly. "Viney..." Amelia read the contact name aloud, and when she did...it made her blood boil. 

"I don't see the reason why you even need her number...she's just a barista." Amelia grumbled quietly then tapped on the contact. Slowly, she glanced down at the 'Block Contact' button. 

"This is for the best....your best." Amelia blocked the contact and deleted it. She started to scroll more and more through the contacts, reading all the names quietly. 

"This is stupid..." Amelia whispered as she started blocking and deleting a few other girl's contacts, but not enough for Lucia to notice the difference. "That's good for now..."

The clingy girl smiled at her work, before closing out of the app and turning off the phone and throwing it down on the floor gently. She then turned her eyes to the sleeping girl in her arms...

She stroked the girls hair, running her finger through it quietly. It was as soft as silk and there were no tangles either...unlike Amelia's hair. 

"Good night, Lucia." Amelia huddled to the girl and slowly fell asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new chapters in the span of three days? Pog. 
> 
> Should I do a QandA for both my stories. The Owl House Beta Sibling AU and Our Love Is Live? Ask me questions in the comments and maybe I will :)


	23. QandA Ask Questions and More

Heya, it's me again. Sorry for all these updates which are not chapters but I got out two chapters of the TOH Beta Siblings AU in less than three days so.   
I'm doin what I want. 

Anyways if you read the title, you can see I'm doing a QandA and more 

It's kinda for a Christmas/Happy Holidays special thing, y'know since Christmas is like, a week away. Time flies by fast and I'm not mentally prepared Jesus... 

Okay back to the point. I'm probably gonna do a QandA but it depends how many questions there are. You can ask questions about the stories The Owl House Beta Siblings AU or Our Love Is Live. You can ask the characters directly or just in general. You can ask about the stories overall or anything actually. Even questions for upcoming stories and stoof. Up to you. Buuttt another thing is...

You can also ask me to write a short story/scene on characters! I know very creative (not) 

Basically you can ask we to write out a short story/scenes between two characters or just a character overall. You can see more of characters or just having two characters interact with each other for once. It would be a few paragraphs probably but you get it. Can be as fluffy or angsty as ya want bro. Doesn't matter to me :/

PSA: I'll be taking questions and such until the 23. So six days from now. The 17-23rd of December to be clear. If you miss it I could probably still squeeze in your comment but I plan on launching this on the 24th or 25th. Even if you miss it you can still ask a question and I'll answer in Le comments below. Probably. 

I'll be taking questions and such from ao3 and Wattpad and you can comment under this post or if you can DM me a question or anything else if you want too. My socials are in my bio. Keep in mind the questions and scenes don't have to be Christmas related they can be whatever. 

Anyway that's all. Uh. 

Have a good day. :) thank you for all the support I love you all ❤️ stay hydrated! Eat food man. I'm watching u.


	24. Sickly Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia learned something about Lucia’s past... but now, it’s all foggy...

Amelia's POV 

I could feel the sun shining down on my face...it was warm but my feet were cold...but my body? It felt like it was over heating actually, despite how the rest of my lower body was freezing. I opened my eyes slightly. 

I looked down, I was wrapped in sheets and blankets, besides my feet. They weren't. I glimpsed up and saw a red beanie. 

Did this idiot put on her beanie in the middle of the night? 

I couldn't help but sigh, then I closed my eyes again and went to wrap my arm around Lucia but... something was missing. Literally. No was there... 

I quickly opened my eyes to see, no one was laying beside me. Lucia wasn't anywhere in the bed...   
I glanced around her room from her bed. She wasn't randomly standing in her room either. All I could see was some of her clothes on the floor and the things hung up on her wall, like posters of some bands I never heard of, a black ukulele, and a shelf or two that held some books and other things I could care less about. 

Just then...I felt drowsy and I realized how stuffy the room was. I coughed a bit into my arm and sneezed... that wasn't a good sign. 

"Lucia...? I called out but, no response. I then hoped out of Lucia's bed quietly, looking around as if I'd find her in here. I was in Lucia's room... all alone. I couldn't help but snicker at the thought of it. 

"Wow...her room is really a mess sometimes." I sighed and picked up the dirty clothes, throwing them into a laundry basket by the doorway. I searched around her room quietly, finding my way over and then looking at her small bookshelf that barely had any books on it. I'm not sure if I was suppose to feel bad about that... 

My eyes continued to gaze as I looked upon the bookshelf, at one point, I came across a tiny section with a few framed photos. Curiosity got the best of me and I decided to take a closer look at the framed pictures. 

"Achoo!" I sneezed.

Most of them were of Luz and her mother, nothing special, but...out of all those pictures...one really caught my eye. I picked it up, inspecting it closely. 

It was a photo of Lucia...with a girl. Lucia was walking next to a girl with short blonde hair and a tiny pink streak through the middle of her hair. Her hair style was similar to Amity's, actually. The girl's eyes were a beautiful shade of light blue as well...

In the photo, Lucia was walking next to the girl and compared to the blue eyed girl, she was pretty tall. Lucia had her arm around the girl's shoulder as the short girl stared down at her phone, hunched over a bit. She seemed uninterested in what Lucia was talking about, almost like she was ignoring her... 

Why does that piss me off so badly? 

Suddenly, I felt someone touching my right shoulder. "Blight?"

I quickly turned around and my eyes met with Lucia Noceda. The photo slipped out of my hand and landed on the floor gently. 

"Woah. Are you okay?" Lucia let go of my shoulder quickly, with a slight worry on her face that made... my heart ache. 

"Y-yeah..." I murmured softly, looking away from her. 

"Whatcha doin over here, snooping around my room?" Lucia chuckled and bent down onto one knee to pick up the photo. 

"No..." 

I looked down to see Lucia who was still kneeling down on the floor but...she held the photo tightly and stared at quietly. "Lucia..?" I said. 

"Hm?" Lucia looked up at me with soft eyes "Yeah?" 

That look made my heart sore... that stupid look in her eyes... 

"Who that girl in the photo..." I asked slowly, being careful with my words. Lucia gave me a faint smile and looked back down at the photo. "She uhm...," 

Lucia cleated her throat and laughed a bit. 

"This was my girlfriend when I use to live in a different town, before I came here." 

Key word: Girlfriend 

Girlfriend...girlfriend? Lucia use to have a girlfriend...? 

I could feel a burst of emotions come over me, anger, sorrow, surprise, fear, envy, annoyance, confusion, hatred and....jealousy. I felt like screaming and yelling but at the same time hide in corner, taking in shame and guilt. 

"W...what happened with you two?" I managed to speak normally, as I stared down at the smiling girl, who was still looking at the photo. 

"What happened to us? Hmm...well nothing bad. We kinda just...drifted apart after I moved. I tried to see her every month or two but, we stopped texting each other and calling and driving..." 

Noceda sighed softly, scratching her head a bit. 

"So...you two haven't officially broken up...?" 

Lucia stared up at me quietly, shock on her face at my comment. 

"Wha...I...we...," she started, looking away from me and staring at the ground. 

"We aren't together anymore...we drifted apart like people do..." I watched as Lucia gripped the rug beneath her.

Without thinking, with one hand I grabbed her chin and turned her head so her eyes would be looking up at me, directly in the eyes. I gazed at the girl, watching some blush start to form on her face... 

"What's her name..." I whispered softly, tilting my head to the side to see her expression to the fullest. 

We stared into each other's eyes deeply for what seemed like ages before Lucia quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away from her face in a swift motion. "Why does it matter to you..." She then got up and folded her arms, having tense shoulders and a uncomfortable look on her face... 

"Sorry..." I mumbled under my breath. 

We both stood in her room quietly, looking away from each other. It was...awkward. 

Why did I do that...why did I say those things...

I felt a lump on my throat...I was still angry. Not at Lucia though...I was mad at something else. Something I didn't know why I was mad at...it was a weird, new feeling I had never felt before...it made me feel...guilty. 

"Achoo!" I sneezed quietly. I noticed that Lucia was now staring at me...fuck. I quickly looked away from her.

I could feel Lucia giving me a concerned look. "Wait...holy shit you look like your burning up!" She quickly grabbed my shoulders and made me face her. "Your burning up..." Lucia pressed the palm of her hand against my forehead gently...which didn't help at all because it made my face burn up even more... 

"Ah geez...okay." Lucia sighed and dragged me by the hand, out of her room and down the hall. "Amity! Luz! C'mon and get in the car...!" 

"What's happening..." I mumbled as I could start to feel more dizziness and drowsiness come over me. 

"I'm bringing you and Amity home." She banged on her little sister's door and Amity peered our with a tired Luz. 

"Yes Lucia?" Luz asked. 

"I'm pretty sure Amelia is sick...you two get in the car and Amity, we are bringing you home and you and your siblings can sort this out, right?" 

"Well funny thing...my sister and brother just texted me saying they are about on the town with their friends and mom and dad aren't home so I can also stay out...?" I watched my little sister read from her phone "Their messages are hard to decipher..." 

I could hear Lucia continuing to talk to my little sister but...I didn't care. I rested my forehead Lucia's back...it was cool and comfy. 

"A-Amelia come on..." Lucia pushed me away and went back to talking with Amity and her sister... ignoring me. 

This is starting to piss me off... 

Everything was foggy...but the next thing I knew, was that I was on top of Lucia with our younger siblings towering over us. 

"God damnit..." I heard Lucia mumble under her breath as she tried pushing me up off of her but... I didn't let her go. 

I clung to her upper body and buried my face in her long sleeved, purple and white shirt. It wasn't as comfy as her jacket, or have that scent the jacket always had hanging from every stitch. The shirt was still attached to Lucia though... a bit of her shirt did have a bit of that weird yet pleasing aroma bleeding from it though...I felt as if I was falling asleep or kept blacking out because the next thing I knew...I was in the backseat of Lucia's car drooping my head over on Amity while wrapped in a blanket and jacket. 

Bond fire with a hint of vanilla. 

"Lucia..." was all I was able to say before I felt my younger sister patting my back. 

"Hey, hey, it's okay Ame...we are gonna bring you to the Blight house, our parents or other siblings aren't home so there's no need to panic...okay?" My sweet younger sister assured me. 

"Mhm.." is all I managed to grunt before I blacked out again.... 

——————————————————————————— 

"Okay, so where is Amelia's room?" I heard a familiar, sweet voice speak. 

Something was holding me...no not me. My hand. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down to see a big, strong hand firmly gripping my hand, and I felt another hand on my shoulder, to keep me stabilized... 

"Lucia, are you sure you'll be able to take care of her in this state in your own...?" My eyes were squinted but, I could see my sister talking to Lucia.

I recognized where I was...I was in the front room of my parent's house...

"Yes I'm sure. I've taken care of a sick person before! Now go be kids and explore the town or whatever! Steal from a store or somethin! I don't wanna be taking care of 3 sick people now do I?" 

Lucia rushed our younger sister's out of the door with a scolding tone. She then turned to me with a stern look and her hands on her hips. 

"Alright Blight... let's make you some chicken noodle soup and then you'll have medicine and go to bed to sleep off this terrible cold." Lucia grabbed my wrist, dragging me around the house and into the kitchen. 

Lucia then sat me down in a chair that was pulled up against the kitchen island table as she searched through the cabinets in the kitchen...looking for something. 

"Blight, I'm gonna need your help on this one. Do you know where any canned foods or soup is located in this weird place?" 

I shook my head no. I couldn't exactly remember anything...it was all foggy. My head ached and I felt so very...very...dizzy...my throat hurt and everything was hot then cold. On and off...

"Well...all I could find were the ingredients for the soup so I guess I'll make it from scratch." I heard the girl speak out from the cabinets which, she stuck her face in. "Imma get a cookin!"

Soon, I had my elbows resting down on the island table counter top with my hands covering my forehead like I was shading it from the sun. I could feel my forehead heat even up more than before... I wanted something cold... 

I glanced over at Lucia, who was preparing chicken soup for me. 

Slowly without realizing it, my legs started to move. Move towards Lucia. Before I knew it, my arms were wrapped around the girl's chest and I had rested my forehead against her back, where it was cold. I could feel the girl flinch the second I touched her...cute. 

"A...Am-" 

"Shush...your cold. Keep making..." I mumbled softly and trailed off...Lucia stood still, letting me bury my face deep into the upper part of her back. It warmed my heart up, holding her like this...

I love this. 

"Amelia? Amelia c'mon open your mouth... you gotta eat this. You haven't had any food all day and this is one of the best things to eat right now due to the state your in. Now open your mouth before I make you." 

I sat at my seat with a bowl of chicken noodle soup in front of me. It looked yummy but...it was hot. I was hot. I'm sure you can tell why I didn't wanna eat this... 

"I don wanna." I refused, which made Noceda groan loudly. 

I would admit...I was maybe making this hard for her on purpose...it was assuming to she her struggle as I played hard to get. Her expression brought joy to my heart. 

"Blight. Please...eat it." She started to beg. 

"Hmm...no." 

"OHHH MY GOD. WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!" I watched the frustrated Noceda bang her head down on the table gently, before sighing and lifting her head back up as if nothing happened. 

"Okay...okay..." Lucia scooted her chair over next to mine. She then turned me and my chair to face towards her, who had the bowl of chicken noodle soup in her lap and a spoon full of the soup in the air. 

"Open. Now." She demanded. 

I quickly obeyed. 

"Your acting like such a child." Lucia rolled her eyes and fed me, as if she were a baby. After a few forceful words and minutes, Lucia had gotten me to scarf down the rest of the chicken noodle soup. 

"Finally...you are such a pain when your like this." Lucia huffed as she cleaned the dishes she had made a mess with, and dried them by herself. "What's gotten over you...? How sick are you to make you act like a huge baby?" 

I stood at the kitchen table quietly and watched her do the dishes. 

"Funny thing, my mom is a health care worker yet I haven't a clue on how to take care of someone sick." 

My legs started to move forward...it got foggy. 

"Amelia...what are you doing...?" 

It went blank, then all I could see was Lucia's wrists being gripped tightly in my hands. 

Blank. 

I was getting closer to her now... 

"A-Amelia! Wait don't-" 

"....." 

Credit to @hiptry101 for this chapter idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m doing a QandA for both stories Our Love Is Live and The Owl House Beta Siblings AU. If you have a question just write it in the comments below or DM me on my socials locates in my profile! I’ll be taking questions until the 23rd of December 2020! You can ask the charcters directly or even ask me to write out a tiny short story/scene on two or more characters! Any questions are welcome, even if they aren’t exactly about these stories and you can even ask me, the author, questions! All up to you :)


	25. You Are My...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t decide. Do I hate you? Or love you?

Lucia's POV 

"A-Amelia...!" 

This girl...damnit she was holding wrist so tightly, I couldn't move. She was getting closer by the second... what the fuck is she trying to do!? She was backing me into the corner of the counter tops, with no escape. If I wanted to move back any further, I'd have to jump up on the counter. 

Fuck fuck fuc-

Suddenly, I could something soft against my cheek. It was soft and plump...it made my heart flutter a bit...I felt as if a shock wave went through me because... I couldn't move. Not even if I wanted to. 

I felt like I was melting... 

"....." 

I felt the grip on my wrists fade away until it was gone, and slowly I watched as Amelia put her hands on my cheeks, and the tips of her fingers touch my ears gently. I couldn't look her in the eyes, so I strayed away from her, looking for a way out... 

I could kick her in the stomach...! No, she would probably throw up since she just ate...and she'd scratch me... 

Suddenly, I felt her moving some hair out of my face, then kissing my forehead. 

The kiss was...warm. I liked it...a lot. 

Shit what am I saying...!? 

My heart raced...I could feel my face heating up. I was putty in her hands at this point...fuck how can I escape this...

I was about to push her away but, Amelia then moved her head down, resting her face in the crook in my neck as she wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning on me for support. 

"H-hey are you okay!?" I quickly grabbed her upper arms. 

"My...legs feel weak." 

Amelia then fell down onto her knees, still clinging to my neck and making me lean down with her. "Ow, ow, ow!" I struggled. 

"O-okay!" I got down and kneeled next to the girl who was collapsed on the floor. "Amelia... hey are you able to stand...?" I asked quietly, looking at her as she hung her head. 

"I don't know..." I heard her whisper quietly. 

I sighed softly. What was I suppose to do in this situation? Hug her? 

"Alright, you feel very warm...now let's take off my jacket..." I started to slip the jacket off that I cleaned earlier that morning but had given to Amelia. 

The second I touched my jacket, that bitch scratched my god damn hand "OW WHAT THE HELL!!!" I yelped. 

"It's mine..." I heard her growl. 

I wanted to slap her so hard but...I gave her the benefit of the doubt. She was only acting like this because she was sick, right...? I don't know anymore...Amelia is fucking with me at this point. 

I rubbed my hand where she scratched me. It hurt. "Okay listen here Blight, I'm bringing you to your room so you can go to bed and stop causing trouble for me. Got it!" I said and grabbed her hands, pulling her up towards me but, she just fell foward and clenched onto my shirt...her head still hanging. She was so...weak. She couldn't do anything in the state... 

"Fine...okay Blight I'm gonna help you up the stairs." I sighed, practically dragging her around the house towards the stairs, she heaved behind me tiredly. 

"C'mon, let's go." I grabbed her hands slowly trying to lead her up the first step. She was like a fawn, still getting use to walking. It was hard to watch... 

Amelia slowly trudged toward, tripping over her own feet and falling into my arms once again...at this rate we wouldn't even make it up the stairs until sundown. 

I gave it a thought, then got off the step, holding Amelia close and then turning her to face me. "Okay, follow my lead." 

Slowly, I placed Amelia's arms on my shoulders and then hauled her up, using my hands as a seat for her, and let her wrap her arms and legs tightly around my body, lifting her all up. I felt Amelia wrap her arms tightly around my neck, leaning deep into my body. "Is this okay...?" I asked, readjusting her in my arms. 

"Yeah..." her hot breath brushed against my neck, it sent a shoulder shaking chill through out my body. 

"Let's go...!" I started walking up the staircase, step by step, and I finally made it to the second floor. "Okay...first hallway take a left then go down this hallway...fourth door on the right." I mumbled to myself. Those were Amity's directions to Amelia's old room.

Finally I made it to the fourth door on the right down left hallway, once I opened the door and walked in. I soon realized how massive the room was. 

It had normal white walls and a tiny circular rug at the edge the big canopy bed that had light pink drapes on it with normal white covers but pink sheets. The bed could fit at least 4 people in there. On the right side of her room was where her drawers were, with big arched windows having the view of the Blight mansion's side yard. Pretty view actually. On the left side of her room was some shelf's and a doorway, which led to her pretty decently sized bathroom that had a huge mirror and shower/bath. 

So this is how rich people live... 

Her room was...pretty empty. Probably because she moved out and took a lot of things with her when she left, yet, the bed was made and her room was shinny clean, unlike mine most of the time... 

I closed the door behind me with my foot and carried Amelia to the bed, setting her down on it. "Phew...there you go." As I set her down, she still draped her arms around my neck, pulling my face close to hers. 

"Hey...let me go, idiot." I hissed as I placed my hands by Amelia's sides, leaning close to her face and glaring at her. 

"Why are you like this..." she didn't let me go. 

"What?" I asked. That weird comment caught me off guard. 

"I said, why are you like this?" Amelia repeated. 

"Why am I myself..." I gritted my teeth. 

"No..." 

Before I knew it, I got pulled in close by Amelia, then got pushed down onto the soft bed, getting my arms pinned down next to my head by Amelia. She was quick to sit on top of me and hold my torso down with her body, keeping it pinned as well. She then leaned down and her hair surrounded my face, and the only place to look was at...her. 

"Why are you like THIS." 

"Wha...what the hell are you talking about?! Are you insane!?" I yelled. 

"You...you act like you hate me but, the second I touch you...you break," Amelia stared down at me with a serious expression. "you lean into my touch even though you say I'm annoying. You tell me to get off of you, even though your holding me close...I don't understand you, Lucia." 

My heart fluttered...was that the first time she had said my name? It's always Noceda or dumbass... my face was heating up...oh fuck.

"Help me understand you...the true you." 

Amelia's words were soft...they shot through my heart like a arrow. It was hard to face her like this... she was just...sick. She didn't mean this. 

She didn't mean any of this... 

"Just...get off Amelia." 

Amelia stared down at me quietly, still keeping me pinned. 

"Amelia...-" 

"I know...I will." 

Amelia released her tight grip on my wrists slowly. I quickly pushed her up off of me and looked away. I couldn't look at her. I can't ever look at her the same now. Not in the same light at least... 

"Hm.." I slowly glanced over at Amelia, who was sitting far on the side of the bed and sitting on her knees quietly, keeping her distance. "Go to bed...I'm gonna go do some other things." I mumbled and slowly got up, walking towards the door. 

Before I could take two steps away from the bed, I felt arms around my waist, and pull me back. "Don't go..." 

Amelia...stop. Stop pulling at my heart strings like this...this isn't even the real you. 

"I...look Blight, you gotta go to bed." I turned my head to be face to face with Amelia. "You need a ton of rest if we want this cold to blow over." 

"I thought you said 'my mom is a health care worker yet I haven't a clue on how to take care of someone sick' did you not? Why should I do as you say if you don't know how to take care of me?" 

I huffed "Okay, I lied about that. I at least know the basics on fevers and colds, and you need rest." 

"No..." 

I couldn't help but groan. I think the universe hates me today...I have to deal with a hard ass for the entire day now. 

"What will make you sleeep..." I stood up and faced Amelia. 

"Will you do anything...?" 

"Anything?" I repeated back. "Depends on what you want me to do..." 

Amelia stared and me for a moment before getting up, and pulling something out from under her bed. "You can play the ukulele, right?" She handed me a light blue colored ukulele, which had dust covering in it and looked as if hadn't been played in years. 

"I...can. I only know one song though..." I said skeptically. 

"Sing me the song." Amelia got up from the floor. 

"What!?" I yelled.

"That's the only way to make me go to bed." 

So it was either sing her a song...or deal with her in my hair the rest of the day...hard decision. 

"Alright fine." I reluctantly agreed. 

Amelia sat down in the middle of the bed, watching me tune the ukulele to the correct sound. I wasn't the best with finding the exact pitch but I got pretty close. 

I sighed. "Okay...don't laugh or judge me for singing this song. I use to sing it to Luz and...just don't mind the lyrics okay?" 

Amelia nodded slightly then sneezed. "Mhm." 

I took a deep breath then looked down at the cords, and gently began strumming the instrument, then started to sing aloud to her. 

'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine'  
'You make me happy when skies are gray'  
'You'll never know dear, how much I love you'  
'Please don't take my sunshine away' 

I glanced up at Amelia who sat still, not smirking or laughing, she just...sat and listened. I continued to strum the ukulele. I sang this song so many times to Luz, I know the notes by heart... 

'I'll always love you and make you happy,'  
'If you will only say the same.'  
'But if you leave me and love another,'  
'You'll regret it all some day:' 

I waited for a moment, resting my voice but still stroked the strings gently with my finger tips as I started to sing the chorus again... 

'You are my sunshine, my only sunshine'  
'You make me happy when skies are gray'  
'You'll never know dear, how much I love you'  
'Please don't take my sunshine away' 

I finally finished that stupid, cutesy song...it was so embarrassing to sing that old stupid song...I don't even know why. I should've just said I couldn't actually play... 

"You have a nice singing voice..." Amelia spoke up. 

I looked her in her beautiful, golden eyes. They were fluttering a bit...that simple look made my heart ache...

"T-thanks..." I set the ukulele down on the floor next to the bed. "Will you finally go to sleep now...!?" 

"Yeah...I will." Amelia finally agreed with a shrug. She then laid down and rested her head on a fluffy pillow.

Finally I don't have to deal with her anymore...   
I didn't want to be here. I didn't need to be here. I just wanted to leave...I feel as I lost my dignity, and I've shown myself way too much to her. Embarrassment. That's what I'm full of right now. 

I hate this. I hate you Amelia. 

"Can you stay here with me?" 

I had my back turned to Amelia and I was about to slip off the bed but, those words stopped me in my tracks. I was hesitate to reply 

"If I don't...?" 

We both went silent. I flinched, thinking I was about to get hit but...nothing happened. I turned to look at Amelia, she was just laying there with her eyes open now, staring at me with soft, sweet eyes. She didn't seem mad or upset...she just...laid there quietly not moving at all. 

"Well...?" I croaked. The silence was suffocating me. 

I watched as the tired girl sighed, then sit up and push some hair out of her face, and tuck it behind her ear. 

"Just come here." 

Amelia then grabbed my shirt and pulled me in... kissing her lips....it was...different from the last time when we did...."this". 

Unlike last time, it was...passionate. It was sweet and heartwarming...it made me feel...happy but this time? It's like she'd done it a million times before. Like we did it daily...as if she didn't mind it. 

She then released my lips from hers, then held onto me...burying her body into mine. Our legs were tangled together, and our bodies were pressed up against each other...and our fingers intertwined. 

"Stay here...okay?" Amelia whispered...

"Okay..." 

And that's exactly what I did...


	26. Down Town Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz spends time with Amity but it gets rudely interrupted...

Luz's POV 

"Did we technically just get kicked out of your own house?" I asked Amity as we walked down her driveway, and onto the sidewalk. 

"Yep, and by your own sister." 

I couldn't help but laugh at Amity's response. She was right, but Lucia said she didn't want me and Amity to get sick....so, I guess she had a good reason to do what she did?

"Well we have at least 5 more hours of daylight, what should we do?" I asked, brushing my hand against Amity's a few times, which made her glance over at me before snapping her head forward, staring down the sidewalk. 

"Let's see...,"Amity pulled out her phone from her pants pocket and searched up some places near by that weren't too far of a walk. "would you like to just walk around? Downtown specifically." 

I smiled and gave Amity a nod of agreement, and soon, we went on a adventure down town. It was nice! The leaves were changing into beautiful colors of red, yellow, and orange! It was cold enough to the point where you'd wanna wear a light jacket over your T-shirt too. Everything about this walk with Amity was perfect! Until...we made it downtown. 

"Ooo...some new shops have opened! We should check them out, go buy something!" I grabbed Amity's hand and started dragging her towards a new clothing shop. 

"L-Luz we didn't bring money..." Amity slowed me down just as we got to the door. 

"Ah...that's right..." I pouted. If I knew I was gonna be forced out of the house today I would've brought my savings, I could've bought something for Amity... 

"Well, it doesn't mean we can't look!" I tried to be optimistic, which made Amity smile and hold my hand, following me into the store. 

As we walked in, I could already tell this store primarily had a Alt/skater type vibe aesthetic going on. A bunch of Thrasher T-shirts, hoodies with cool designs on them like skulls or something, anime and graphic T's and the shoe brand Vans, baggy pants that were loose but kept you warm. Even some skateboards and skateboarding equipment! All that good stuff. Of course, I quickly went over to the anime stuff, accompanied by Amity. 

"Looook!" I lifted up a shirt with a print of the HxH logo which was in black in white. "Doesn't this look cool?!" I smiled and looked over at Amity who was browsing around, flipping through some hoodies and shirts on a circular clothing rack close by. "Mhm." 

I set down the shirt and searched more of the anime related things, then walked around more of the store near where Amity was, who still looking at stuff on the clothing rack from before.

As I was looking around in the corner of the store, I found a cute keychain that was made of pixelated beads making Azura! I wanted to show Amity my find so I quickly turned around to show Amity but... I was met with a sight I didn't wanna see... 

"You should buy this, it'll suit you. It matches your aesthetic." 

There stood a pink haired girl, having her hair tied up in the back that made her baby blue eyes pop. Glossed lips complimented her teeth and she had her hand on Amity's shoulder while her head hovered over the other, inspecting the shirt Amity was holding up. 

"Boscha?" Amity turned to the girl who was practically leaning on her. She then tilted her head to the side and put inches apart from her and Amity's face. 

"Yeah, it matches your girly cute style."   
I watched as Amity's face started to warm a bit as she made direct eye contact with Boscha. 

Amity's and Boshca's styles were different...Boscha was wearing a black crop top with a white skull in the middle of it, surrounded by two red roses and the crop layered over a white and black long sleeve shirt underneath, there was also a strap around her chest but I didn't know what it was apart of. Boscha also had black tech wear pants with two steel chains attached to them, wrapping around her thigh and connecting at the back of her pants to her white belt. The only thing she wore that wasn't basically decked out in black were her white checkered vans. 

"You think so?" Amity took a side step away from Boscha and looked at a different shirt, the pink and white one Boscha pointed at.

"Yeah. We could be opposites like Yin and Yang." Boscha smiled then finally noticed me, who was clenching the keychain quietly in the corner. 

"Oh. Hey." Boscha said coldly, then ignoring my existence. 

"Hm?" Amity looked my way and smiled, walking over to me holding the shirt. "Boscha, Luz is here with me!" 

I smiled and gave Boscha a nod as she looked over at me again, letting out a soft yet rude grunt. She... obviously didn't want me here at all. Not one bit. 

"Look at this! Don't you think it looks cute?" Amity gave me her sweet, gentle smile while handing me the shirt she had brought over. It was a simple white shirt with a big light pink stripe in the middle of it. It would definitely suit her... 

"I like it!" I exchanged smiles with Amity. 

"Heh, I wish I could buy it right now. There is only one left..." Amity said in a sad tone with a fragile smile. I quickly gave it a thought 

"Well we could ask this to be set aside for you then we can go to my house and get mon-" Before I could finish my sentence, Boscha cut in. 

"I'll buy it for you." 

Me and Amity both turned to Boscha with the same shocked expression across our face.

Boscha? Being nice? Offering to buy something for someone else? Is this the real Boscha I know? 

"What? No I couldn't-" Amity tried to reject the girl's offer but Boscha shot it down. 

"I insist, I came here to buy stuff for my skateboard anyway and adding 12 dollars to the total isn't that much." Boscha shrugged and pulled the mysterious strap to the side, revealing a skateboard with a black deck and pink bottom. 

"No no no Boscha I-" 

Boscha then rolled her eyes and grabbed the shirt out of my hands forcefully, and walked up to the cashier with the other things she had, paying for them without another thought. She paid for them with a credit card actually... 

"Woah." I mumbled to myself as I watched the whole transaction. I slowly put down the keychain back in it's original place. 

Amity then ran up to Boscha and grabbed onto her arm "Hey! I gotta pay you back for this..." 

"No need." Boscha handed Amity the shirt with a soft smile, before shooting me a death glare and a smirk as Amity beamed at her new shirt. 

All of the sudden...something odd filled my gut. Deep down in my heart, I could feel it becoming heavy once I saw how happy Amity was from Boscha's kind act...the same face she made when I bought her that bracelet. 

Guess it wasn't as special as I made it out to be. 

"Hey, wanna come with me and watch me do some tricks on my skateboard?" Boscha asked and made a gesture toward the door with her thumb. 

"Sure I'd..." Amity's voice trailed off as she looked over at me, still in the place I was before. "Uhm... Luz wanna go watch Boscha for a bit? We have nothing better to do..." 

I glanced over at Boscha who scrunched her nose once Amity had invited me to join... 

"Yeah...sure. I'm coming." I gave the two a faint smile and followed after them quickly as they left the store, side by side. We walked down the sidewalk, passing all the shops and people.

After walking behind Amity and Boscha for 5 minutes as they had a fun conversation without me, Boscha always ignoring me when I tried join in, we made it to this empty work place parking lot. 

The empty lot had pretty smoothed out concrete with no deep cracks in it although, there was a decent slant/hill that went upwards with some cracks at the bottom of it. Wasn't too scary though. 

Boscha threw her board to the ground roughly and turned to me and Amity "Alright, this is called a kick flip." 

Boscha then hopped on her skateboard, placing her back foot on the tail of her board and her front foot on the front bolts with a slant. In a swift motion Boscha popped up with the board following her, and dragged the tip of her front foot up the board then flicked her toes to the side, making the board flip under her feet as she brought her knees up and landed on her deck, slightly readjusting her feet and moving the board. 

"Cool, am I right?" 

I hate to admit it but, it was amazing. The way her body connected with the board and bringing it up? Her swift movements while in mid air...it was all magnificent! But, I didn't say that aloud...I just gave her a small nod of approval. 

Curious of what Amity thought, I glanced over to my side where Amity was standing. She was clapping her hands together quickly and smiling, having stars in her eyes... 

Once I saw that look...I kinda felt that feeling of guilt creeping into me again. I didn't like it...and it got even worse whenever I looked at Boscha when she was making Amity swoon over her... 

"That was incredible Boscha!" 

"Hah! Glad you liked it." 

I knew Boscha was talking to Amity, not me, so I stayed quiet...keeping my mouth sealed shut. 

"Here, I'll show you another..." 

I thought Boscha was gonna put her board down in front of us again and do another trick but, instead she hopped on her board and pushed her way up the hill with one foot on her skateboard and her other foot occasionally hitting the ground with enough force to make her go up the hill. 

"Don't get scared!" I heard Boscha shout from the top of the hill, before she hopped on her board and sent it.

Boscha slowly yet quickly made her way down the hill, going from side to side across the hill to control her speed and then just going straight and making a huge turn to avoid the cracks in the concrete once she got to the bottom half of the hill, and with high speed, headed straight at me. 

Before I could even move, Boscha was right in front of me, maybe 3 feet away. I was so scared I fell back onto my butt and flinched, preparing for impact and have Boscha topple over me but, to my surprise, at the last second she swung her hips making the board turn to it's side, and screech against the concrete coming to a hard stop in front of me. Some pebbles hit me in the process... 

"Pffft...ahahaha!" Boscha burst out laughing, pointing at me while clenching her sides. 

"W...what?" Is all I could manage to squeak out... 

"Y-you thought I was ACTUALLY gonna hit you!" Boscha hopped off her board and drooped her arm over Amity's shoulder, completely loosing it. 

"Y-you should've s-seen your face! A-Amity you saw it right!?" Boscha cackled and turned to Amity who was awkwardly rubbing her arm and slowly joining in on the laughter, uncomfortably chuckling quietly...looking away from Boscha and me. 

"That was called a power slide. It slows you down, obviously, and makes the wheels slow down or skid to a stop as you saw!" 

Boscha smiled at Amity, removing her arm from Amity's shoulder and stretching her own arms out above her head. 

"Well? No clapping? No compliments?" 

I slowly got up from the ground and felt a pain in my right elbow. I looked down to see I scraped it when I fell...it stung. 

"Well...you could've gotten hurt, or hurt Luz," Amity mumbled and looked over at me "You should wear a helmet when skateboarding Boscha..." 

Amity's eyes widened, and I guess she saw me clenching my elbow because she grabbed and arm and inspected the scrape. 

"Boscha! You did hurt her! What the heck did you do that stupid trick for anyway!?" 

When I saw Amity get all defensive about me getting hurt...I couldn't help but smile and let my heart flutter. It was so cute seeing her like this... worrying about me... 

"What...?" I quickly turned my attention to Boscha who was tensing up in the shoulders... 

"Are you kidding me?! She's fine Ami. Seriously you are worried about nothing!" Boscha hissed and took a step towards Amity, sticking her finger in her face angrily. 

"Me!? Me worried about nothing!?" Amity raised her voice, which seemed to surprise Boscha... 

"What if you fell and broke your skull open going over a crack, huh!? What if you messed up your trick and hit Luz!? Is that worrying about nothing!?!" 

Amity was yelling...something I never thought I'd see. Amity Blight yelling at Boscha of all people too?   
I think I've seen a new side to Amity...one that didn't scare me but...interested me. She was defensive and caring at the same time, I can't explain it...

"....You were worried about me?" 

Amity stared at Boscha quietly, realizing what the girl had said. So did I... 

"I...I guess." Amity took a step back and walked back over to me, looking back the scrape worriedly. "Are you alright Luz?" 

I could feel my face heat up once those words left her mouth. Her voice was now a soft and kind tone...it quickly changed when she talked to me and not Boscha. I tilted my head towards Boscha and gave her a smug look, returning the mean smirk she face to me earlier. 

"Geez...you guys always make me worry." Amity looked up and me, gently holding my hands in hers while rubbing my palms. 

"Aww Amity! I worry about.." My voice trailed off when I realized Amity was looking past me, having her eyes widen. 

"Oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimmi questions about me stories or anything in general. You can even ask me write short stories/scenes between characters:D


	27. Blights and Noceda’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blights and the Noceda’s in one house. What could go wrong!

Amity's POV 

I gently rubbed the palms of Luz's hands in mine. They were scuffed up from hitting the concrete and there was a tiny cut on her left hand... 

Luz started to speak and I looked up at her but, something coming up far behind her caught my eye, and I could feel my eyes widen once I saw what it was... "Oh no."

"Amity? Is something wrong?" 

Out of the side of my eye I could see Luz had a worried expression on her face... 

"O-oh uh, Luz we should get out of-" 

"Amitttyy!!!" 

Me, Luz and Boscha looked at the direction where the voice was coming from and unfortunately, the voice belonged to who I never wish to be seen with in public...my father. He jogged up to us from across the street where he parked his car. I couldn't help groan once I saw Boscha's and Luz's faces that were filled with confusion and awkwardness...

Oh no no no no. 

"Why is he here!" I mumbled under my breath quite loudly. 

Before I could even run away, he was already in front of me and Luz, smiling softly and putting his hands behind his back like always does. 

"Hey...dad." I tried saying in the most nicest way possible. "Why are you...here?" 

Dad smiled at me and waved at me then explained his the reason why he was here if all places "Well, I was looking around for you since I thought you went out shopping with your uh, friends! But then I saw you here! So I stopped my car and here I am." 

I looked over at Boscha who had her arms crossed and gave me a look that said 'What the hell' 

I shrugged in response and turned back to my father who had a big soft smile on, which he only does when he's excited or something...I couldn't help but worry. 

"Uhm...why were you looking for me specifically?" I asked, slowly giving Boscha the look to say 'Run.' 

Boscha hopped on her skateboard and road off before my dad could even notice her, luckily she got away without my dad realizing she was there in the first place. Phew. 

"Well, your mother won't be home for dinner tonight so I thought you and your siblings would like to make dinner with me! Even though I can't find the twins..." Dad sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, with the excited smile now leaving his face and being replacing with a nervous crooked grin. It was embarrassing... 

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. 

"Dad it's 3:23? 

Had 2 hours really passed since I left the house with Luz and hung out with Boscha? Wow... time flys by when your having fun. 

"Yes! I'm preparing a big dinner and-" 

His voice trailed off once he noticed Luz standing behind him. She was stiff and standing up as straight as she could while rubbing her elbow gently. I could tell she was uncomfortable, everyone was when my father was around... 

"Oh, hello there." He smiled and spun around on his heel and faced Luz. He was so tall that Luz had to look up at my dad to make eye contact with him, even when he leaned down a bit. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" 

"Wha- dad!", I quickly went over to Luz, pulling her away from my dad. "Stop it. Luz doesn't wanna go." 

"...." 

My father stared at me with his now cold, gloomy eyes...it made a chill shoot down my spine. I hate when his face looks like that... 

"Nonsense! Contact your family to say that you are over at our house and staying for dinner!"   
Dad smiled happily then grabbed me and Luz's hands, bringing us to the car without another word. I looked over at Luz with worry starting to fill my chest. She gave me a awkward smile and went along with it without any complaints. Oh boy. Everything was happening so fast I could barely keep up...

My dad then opened the back car door for me and Luz, beaming. I slowly got in after Luz, reluctantly... this was already awkward enough with my father being here at all but him stuffing us in his car like a weirdo...is...not great to say the least. 

"Dad I'm pretty sure this is kidnapping." 

"No no, your friend can text her mom where she is so there for, I am not a kidnapper." 

I wanted to argue against that statement but...I knew it would be no use, my dad is in a complete daze when he's all cheerful and thinking he's in the right...so instead I sat in my seat and stared out the window quietly until we got home... 

Finally after a long, awkward, and VERY uncomfortable 15 minute ride in the car, we got home. Me and Luz hopped and with my father and when we got to the door, we all noticed the twins also just got home. 

"Hello Ed and Em! We are preparing dinner together tonight and we have a guest!" My dad did jazz hands, showing Luz off as if she was some prize...I turned to my older siblings who were both looking at each other skeptically and just as confused I was. 

"That's...great dad?" Ed laughed slightly and hurried inside with Em, me, dad and Luz following behind. 

"Wait, mittens Amelia is home right? Like you said?" Em asked and stopped at the staircase with our only brother following behind.

"Yeah?" 

"Amelia is home...?" My dad looked at the twins and once they made eye contact, the twins booked in up the stairs and down the hall and my father ran after them the second they placed their foot down on the staircase. In the distance I could hear the two yelling "AMMEllliiaaaa...." 

"Oh crap...Luz let's go!" I don't know why but something in my mind told me to go check out Amelia's room...  
I grabbed Luz's arm and dragged up the stairs and down the halls to Amelia's old room but once I got to the hallway where her room was located...the twins and my father were both standing outside the room with the door wide open...what were they looking at? I hurried down the hall with Luz and peered in through the door and then I could feel my gut almost drop...and my heart too. 

There was my eldest sister, intertwined with Luz's older sister in every way...Amelia was holding Lucia deep in her arms, legs tangled together. Amelia had her arm behind Lucia's head and was rubbing her hair softly while Lucia hid her face deep in my sister's neck. 

"Pfft...blackmail time!" I saw Ed and Em pull their phones out to take a picture but I knocked both phones out of my siblings hands. "Hey! What was-" 

I quickly pointed up at our father, who's eyes had now narrowed and were full of questions and disappointment...

"Oh..." The twins whispered and we all shared a panicked face. I looked over at Luz who wasn't worried, just confused...she must not understand. 

Suddenly, my father pushed us all aside and entered the room, heading straight for Lucia and Amelia. 

"D-dad wait!" I called out after him but it was too late, he was already shaking Lucia...

Dad must be mad...I mean imagine finding a girl you met once cuddling with your daughter in your own house...? 

Me, the twins, and Luz watched as Lucia slowly turned and looked up at my father, then shot up quickly and sat up on the bed starting to get flustered and nervous.... 

"M-MR. ALADOR! H-HEY....!" 

My father had daggers in his eyes, and he looked as if he was about to kill poor Lucia... 

"What are you doing with my dau-" 

Before could finish his sentence, he got kicked to the ground... 

"AMELIA!" Lucia yelled with panic in her eyes and faced my sister, who had woke up and was now sitting in the edge of her bed with her legs crossed, glaring down at our father. 

I looked to Luz for help but no words came out of my mouth...Luz just shrugged and tried giving me a smile. "Oh my god..." 

"What the hell are you doing here old man." 

I quickly rushed over and helped dad up after standing still for the past 3 minutes.   
"Thank you Amity..." 

"This is my house Amelia. Which you are banned from. Why are YOU here...don't you have your own apartment?" 

"W-well Amelia was sick and I couldn't find her apartment keys so we took her here instead...we couldn't keep her at our house because we were gonna bring Amity home but then I realized Amelia needed to be taken care off so-" Lucia started to explain but then my father got all worried and completely changed his attitude. 

"Amelia your sick? Oh no, should we call a doctor? Did you have medicine? Are you hungry, do you need something to eat?"   
Dad started feel Amelia's forehead but he didn't get that far because Amelia slapped his hand away.

"Can you stop! Ugh...I'm better now. My fever is gone." 

My gaze turned to Lucia, who had turned her head away from Amelia and dad, then looked over at us kids in the doorway and color drained from her face. I turned to my side and I saw Luz waving at her happily...

"L-Luz!" 

Lucia quickly got up and rushed towards her. "We... we have to get out of here now." I heard Lucia whisper "before I get my ass beat..." at the end of her sentence. 

"B-bye Mr. Alador! Sorry for invading your home...!"   
Lucia was about to run off with Luz holding her hand, but then Luz let go of Lucia's arm. 

"But, I'm staying for dinner Lucia..." 

Just then, Luz's older sister stopped in her tracks and turned to Luz wife eyed. "What." 

"Yes! We are all preparing dinner together! Mostly, we are just making burritos and tacos with dumplings but, it'll be fun! Will you and Amelia join us...?" 

My dad had peered out of the door and Amelia followed out behind him, glaring. 

"No...no we can't stay. I came into your house without your permission and...-" 

"Lucia you can stay, can't you?" 

I looked over at Amelia, who had her arms crossed and a weird thing on her face...like a...smile? A smile that made her look happy? 

"Amelia...?" 

I looked up at her but she whispered in my ear "Amity, if you or the twins ever tell anyone what you saw today then you will no longer have a mouth to speak out of. Understand?" 

I knew those were empty threats but still, they were quite scary...either way, I was never gonna tell someone about that. Not like anyone would care... but the twins on the other hand... 

"Great! Well get to eat dinner like a true family! Like when Amelia and you get married." 

"Pffft..." I couldn't help but snicker along with Ed and Em. 

Amelia and Lucia getting married? They can't even go one day without annoying each other! But...they have been acting oddly...lovey towards each other. Even when no one is around and they don't have fake being together around my dad... 

"I'd die before I marry that idiot..." I heard Amelia mumble. 

"Let's go!" Father walked off happily, humming a tune. 

A sigh escaped from my mouth...all of that could've gone VERY bad. Luckily, it somehow didn't...I don't know how though. Maybe Amelia's kick to the gut calmed dad down? Or was it dad asking the Noceda's to stay for dinner and they agreed...? I'm not sure. I'm just glad that everyone is getting along now... 

—————————————————————————- 

"Okay, you have to dice the tomatoes just like this. C-careful, the knife is sharp, don't get your fingers cut..." 

My dad was showing me the correct and safe way to dice tomatoes for the burritos while everyone else was in some way helping with dinner. The twins had gone out and went to get some ingredients we were missing while Luz was shredding cheese and Amelia and Lucia were folding the dumplings being made from scratch. All of this was nice and calm... 

"Dad, why did you wanna cook dinner with us so eagerly?" 

I was really curious...he never really acts like this, but when he does it's only when us kids are around. When we were younger he use to be all this fun and excited but now...he's all business and must be formal like.

Dad turned to me then set down the knife he was using to cut red onions with. "Oh...well," 

A sigh escaped his mouth "This is one of the only nights where your mother isn't home and I can spend time with you and your siblings...I never get to do that," He started, looking away from me and went back to cutting red onions "I always felt like I've never had a good relationship with you and your siblings...and I finally get the chance to spend time with you guys without your mother nagging at me, well..." 

His voice trailed off...dad seemed to get caught up on his words and a frown appeared on his face, dimming his old yellow eyes... 

"Of course I'd be excited...I'm sorry I forced you all to do this, I got caught up in my head again. I'm sorry Amity." 

Ouch...that really pulled at my heart strings. I've never heard dad's voice seem so full of emotion and sorrow. It made me wanna cry and hug him... 

"It's okay dad...I think the Noceda's don't mind though." We both looked back at Amelia and Lucia who were fighting over how to fold a dumpling correctly. 

"Uh guys, how does mine look?" 

Luz held up a perfectly folded dumpling to Amelia and Lucia. 

"What the...hey kid how did you do that!" Amelia stood up and admired the dumpling Luz did. 

"Oh well, first you..." 

I watched as a Luz taught our older sisters how to fold a dumpling correctly without having it all fall apart. It was cute seeing her so excited and innocent like that...

"Amity? Are you alright?" 

Apparently I was staring for too long because I wasn't doing any work...whoops. 

"Yeah dad...I'm great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day for the QandA! I’m doing a QandA for both stories Our Love Is Live and The Owl House Beta Siblings AU. If you have a question just write it in the comments below or DM me on my socials locates in my profile! You can ask the charcters directly or even ask me to write out a tiny short story/scene on two or more characters! Any questions are welcome, even if they aren’t exactly about these stories and you can even ask me, the author, questions! All up to you :)


	28. Fiona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia now has a rival...

3rd Person POV 

The two Noceda children and (almost) all the Blights sat at the long dining room table which stretched out, close to the end of the back wall...everyone was eating and almost everyone was talking...besides Lucia and Amelia. 

The two were bound in a awkward silence, as both of them remembered the events that went down hours before, more specifically Lucia remembering that...   
kiss. Not only the kiss but, their bodies being pressed up against each other, hours on end, Amelia pressing her fragile body against hers, making Lucia practically melt into her. Their legs being tangled and intertwined as well as their hands...and Lucia burying her face into the crook of Amelia's neck, brushing her lips against her define collar bone... 

"Fuck." Lucia whispered under her breath as she ate her food, accompanied by Amelia who was sitting right next to her, slowly eating a dumpling and taking small bites out of it. 

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" Amelia poked at Lucia with a fork. 

"Ow." Lucia glared at the girl and pushed the fork away. "Don't just expect me to go back to normal after everything that just happened." 

"Me kicking my dad?" Amelia shrugged and leaned back in her chair, gazing at the frustrated girl. "What's so traumatizing about that? Surprised you of all people would be scared..." 

Lucia sighed and shook her head, looking down the table at her younger sister, who was sitting next to the girl Luz liked herself. Amity. The two were sharing their food with each other and talking with everyone else...

"No I mean, hours before that, the whole experience wasn't traumatizing it was...new." Lucia admitted while fumbling with her fingers in her lap. 

"What? What happened before then? All I remember is you cooking then screaming my name...?" 

Lucia's eyes shot up and looked at Amelia straight in the face. "You...don't remember?" 

"What is there to remember?" Amelia chuckled at the end of her sentence in confusion and curiosity. 

"If you touched me then I'm gonna sna-" Amelia's voice trailed off as she saw her father looking over at her from far down, across the table. 

"Hm..." Amelia let out a grunt, but then a devilish smirk plastered across her face. "Mind if I use you for a second Noceda?" 

"Excuse me what the fu-" 

Before Lucia could even respond, Amelia gently brushed her soft, warm lips against's Lucia's cheek, then kissed her jaw line gently while glaring at her father the entire time, before going back to eating as if nothing happened, leaving Lucia speechless... 

Amelia watched as her father adjusted himself in his chair, looking down at his plate and poking his food awkwardly with his fork...Amelia was getting to him. She knew it. 

"Stupid Blight..." Lucia sneered and shoved the warm, homemade burrito into her mouth, trying to distract herself from thoughts of anger and lust forming in her mind about the snarky green haired bitch that sat beside her. 

"You know you love me." Amelia remarked. 

Lucia almost choked on her food, but gulped it down roughly, leaving a pain in her throat as she turned to Amelia, who was wearing a shit eating grin. 

"Listen here Blight, once I get my hands on you I'm going to kick your stupid-" 

Suddenly Lucia's phone rang, vibrating in her pants pocket, sending out a weird ringtone that sounded like it was made in a garage. Before Lucia could even grab her phone, Amelia took it and ran off, leaving Lucia in the dust before she booked it after Amelia and her phone. 

"HEY GET BACK HERE THAT CAN BE MY MOM!" 

Lucia yelled out, slowly gaining on Amelia due to her lengthy legs... 

"YEAH JUST A SEC!" Amelia called back to Lucia. She knew this place better than Lucia so any turn she'd take, she knew a secret way on how to double back around without Lucia knowing. 

Finally, after a few seconds of running, Amelia found herself in a dark, empty room where she answered the call, out of breath. 

"H-hello?" She did a pretty good impression of Lucia, or maybe it was only good because she sounded out of breath? Amelia wasn't sure... 

"Hey Lucia, what's up? It's been awhile hasn't it...?"   
Amelia was caught off guard, it was a girl's voice... 

"Yeah..." Amelia responded quietly, trying not to reveal too much of her voice. She then removed the phone from her ear and looked at the caller I.D. 

'Fiona' 

Fiona? Why didn't she delete this contact off Lucia's phone... did she miss it? She's never met anyone named Fiona before...or heard Lucia mention this "Fiona" of hers... 

"Why are you calling..." Amelia spoke softly. 

"Wow, you in a mood today..."   
The girl named Fiona remarked, making Amelia wanna snap and yell at her but she bit her tongue yet, she didn't hear the faint footsteps coming towards the room... 

"Uhm...sorry hah." Amelia gritted her teeth together. She hasn't even met this girl and she already hates her guts. 

Then, an idea sparked in Amelia's head. A not so nice one. 

Let's ruin her...

"Listen, I like you and all but-" 

All of the sudden, Lucia burst into the room and Amelia, quick on her feet, put herself on mute on the call. 

"AMELIA GIVE ME MY PHONE!" 

Lucia stormed over, snatching her phone back from Amelia. 

"WHO ARE YOU EVEN TALKIN-" 

Amelia watched as color drained from Lucia's face once she saw the caller I.D. 

"What did you say to her...?" Lucia turned to Amelia, not glaring at her yet, giving her a stare full of hatred and death...her voice was monotone but it struck fear into Amelia... 

"I...I just said hello and asked why she was calling, I didn't get an answer though..." 

Amelia felt guilt wash over her body...she didn't like this side of Lucia. It was mean and...hurtful. 

Lucia unmuted the herself on the phone call and sighed gently, then smiled and started talking to the girl, running her hand through her hair happily.... 

"Sorry I didn't catch that last part, why were you calling again?" Lucia tapped her foot on the floor gently, listening to Fiona talk. 

Amelia watched as Lucia's face turned from shock, to excitement. She was basically on the balls of her feet jumping up and down...what was she saying to Lucia to make her act like this? 

And why could Amelia never do the same...? 

"Your visiting...when?" 

——————————————————————————- 

The past few weeks were boring, the only thing interesting that happened was that Amelia and Lucia were now in university, after all this time. It was now November...

Halloween was a bust, Lucia and Amelia took their younger sisters, Luz and Amity, out trick or treating but half way through the night, 2 kids on hoverboards stole the two youngest girl's candy... Amelia and Lucia ran after the kids and needless to say, the Noceda's now have two hoverboards. 

Now in present day time, Amelia chewed her fruity watermelon gum and watched as the tall Noceda paced around on the floor while Amelia sat on the Noceda's couch, arms crossed. 

"D-do you think I look okay? What do you think she'll say about it? Is my beanie in the correct place!?" Lucia asked Amelia a bunch of questions, but only got an eye roll in response. She was not being helpful. 

"You look fine...it's not like you two are going on a date." Amity hissed at the thought of it. Who was this girl? What does she look like...? 

"What's so special about this girl anyway..." Amelia mumbled softly, blowing a bubble from the gum in her mouth before popping it. She looked over at Lucia who she had finally given the green army jacket back to. She still couldn't believe how the Noceda coaxed her into giving the jacket...stupid. It was stupid. 

"Look when she comes just try not to-" 

Lucia got interrupted by the door bell ringing. She then hopped over to the door and swung it open excitedly. "Fiona!" 

"Lucia!" 

Lucia then got tackled by a girl with short blonde hair, with a tiny pink streak through the middle of her hair, with slightly pink cheeks and blue eyes that completed her face. She made Lucia stumble back a bit, but then Lucia lifted her up off the ground, and swung her around once the shorter girl had wrapped her arms around Lucia's neck... 

Amelia stared at them quietly, slouching down on the couch and spread her legs out as her eye brows furrowed. 

There was a feeling overwhelming Amelia...it felt like hatred but, turned to it's max. It also...hurt at the same time, she didn't like it. Not at all. Amelia couldn't tell why but...she was pissed off at something, or someone...her pose said it all. 

Giggles from the blonde haired girl and Lucia filled the room as they finally stopped spinning around, having the new girl be on her tippy toes looking up at Lucia directly in the eyes with her arms still wrapped around Lucia's neck...

"I missed you...!" 

Lucia laughed at the blue eyed girl's tone of voice, leaning down and hugging her properly. "Fiona..." 

Amelia watched as this all happened with disgust and annoyance... she cleared her throat and finally got Lucia's and Fiona's attention. "Hey." 

"Oh...who's this?" Fiona asked as she removed her arms from around Lucia's neck, staring at Amelia with confusion in her tone. 

"This is Amelia Blight! My...friend..." Lucia walked over to the couch with Fiona, smiling at Amelia gently as she watched Fiona and her shake hand awkwardly. 

"I'm Fiona...!" 

Amelia tightened her grip on Fiona's hand, giving her a glare. Fiona returned the favor, squeezing Amelia's hand and leaned down close to Amelia, becoming face to face with her and whispered with gritted teeth and venom in her voice 

"What the hell is your deal." 

Amelia shot Fiona a scowl, and blew the gum into a bubble and popped it right in front of Fiona's face with a loud POP. 

"Ugh..." Fiona huffed and backed away, then poked Lucia, who was getting her phone off the kitchen counter. 

"Lucia...can you take me out to a restaurant like you always do? Then you can take me shopping, right~?" 

Fiona then wrapped her arms above Lucia's waist and hugged her, rubbing her arm gently and leaning into Lucia, glaring into the living room where Amelia was watching them...

Lucia basically jumped the second Fiona touched her, melting into her touch and holding her close, wanting more...she flinched at Fiona's soft press on her arm and started to become red in the face...

"Oh...fine I guess I could take us out..." Lucia chuckled softly, glancing down at her wallet.

Anger. Anger was rising in Amelia...she didn't know why. Was it because she hated how friendly Noceda was with this girl? No, could it be that she hated how touchy feely Fiona was with Noceda? No...maybe it was a mixture between the two...the only thing Amelia knew at the moment, 

Was that she wanted to punch that stupid bitch. 

"Amelia, I'm taking Fiona out to lunch...your welcome to join?" Lucia practically questioned the invitation, not seeming to even want Amelia there.... 

"It's my treat...!" Lucia then added.

"Yeah. Let's go." Amelia then got up and grabbed Lucia's arm, dragging her out the door with no hesitation and walking on without that Fiona girl. 

"W-wait Amelia! C'mon...let me go! We don't even know what restaurant we are going to...!" Lucia complained, tugging at her own arm, trying to remove it from Amelia's monster like grip but...it was no use, once your locked in, your locked in. 

"No worries, I'll choose."

Amelia turned her head and watched from her side eye of Fiona hurrying to catch up with them. In the moment, Amelia snuck her middle finger, and flipped Fiona off from behind, mumbling to herself quietly. 

"A-Amelia shouldn't we wait for-" 

Before Lucia could finish her sentence, Amelia tugged on her arm and pulled Lucia closer, then held her trapped arm with two hands while slipping a hand down to intertwine with Lucia's...Amelia leaned her head on Lucia's shoulder happily, humming a soft tune as if this was all normal for the two... 

Lucia sighed, she couldn't get out of this...but then, she felt a arm wrap around her free arm by her side. She looked over and saw Fiona holding her arm and starting to hold hands with her. Now, she was trapped in a sandwich between two girls who clung to her like there was no tomorrow... 

"Uhm, girls...can I have my arms back please?" 

"NO!" Fiona and Amelia yelled while exchanging glares with each other in the process. 

"Oh boy..." 

——————————————————————————

All three girls sat at a round table once entering the restaurant and being seated by a waiter. Lucia sat in the middle, back facing the tiny bar area while Amelia and Fiona sat oddly, close...to Lucia. She had very little leg room since the girls at her sides were practically sitting on her. Lucia tried distracting herself with the menu. 

"Soo...I heard they have good lunches here...?"   
Lucia said as she looked down at her menu on the table, crossing her arms but having one hand out on the table, directly towards Fiona. 

"Hmm...I mean we could always start off with appetizers first though..." Fiona shot Lucia a innocent smile. 

"Or, we could not waste Noceda's money on useless trash." Amelia hissed, "especially you..." she mumbled that last part. 

"Well I-" 

"But Lucia doesn't mind paying a little bit extra, right~?" 

Fiona rubbed her middle and ring finger along the top of Lucia's hand gently, some times circling around her knuckles before going back and fourth on the top of Lucia's hand with a sweet smile Amelia could see right through. 

"I...guess I could. I mean we could share the appetizers between one another too so, it isn't a huge deal..." Lucia caved in, watching Fiona's hand on hers quietly. 

Amelia noticed this all happen...and her blood started to boil, almost feeling like it was going to explode out from under her skin...

"Ugh." Amelia grunted and crossed her arms over her chest, then stomped down HARD on Lucia's foot, having the heel of her boot grind right into the top of her toes. Amelia watched as Lucia's eyes widened and her smile fade. 

"Ffffff....fuck..." 

She whispered quietly, trying not to swear loudly in public as she bawled her fist. Lucia took a deep breath through her teeth, making her sound like a snake as she removed her hand from Fiona and looked down on her shoe, which now had the heel mark punctured into it. 

"What the hell was that for!" Lucia whispered loudly and glared and Amelia with rage and pain in her eyes. 

"Oh, I thought I saw a bug. I tried killing it but I guess I missed, whoops." Amelia said in the most monotone, non convincing voice ever. 

"Hey Amelia..." Fiona spoke up, getting Amelia's attention. 

Rage and violence filled Amelia's mind once she saw the blonde haired girl press Lucia's hand up against her cheek and turn her head, kissing the palm of her hand. 

"I have a question for you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays to you all! I hope it’s filled with laughter and amazement and love and joy! Have a great day and rest of 2020! I love you all and you all deserve the world!


	29. I Hate You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona hurt Lucia one too many times, Amelia should stop this...can she? Or will she drown in this everlasting pain...

WARNING! 

This chapter contains swearing ( a lot of it ), blood/gore-ish, mention of fire arms, graphic feelings, graphic scenes, violence, sadistic stuff you could say, and detailed threats. 

This is a longer chapter, almost 5000 words so it'll be quiet a long read.

ANYWAY- just prepare yourself for all of the above because this is one of the more..."complicated" chapters...I'd just be a bit careful going on ahead of you have any triggers...

Enjoy! 

Amelia's POV: 

That. Bitch. 

"I have a question for you..." The blonde haired freak show started before she got cut off. 

"Excuse me, can I start you off with some drinks or appetizers today?" 

There was a waitress at Lucia's side with a nice smile and a notepad. "I'll be serving you all today." 

Then, the bitch put on her sweet manipulative smile and rested her face on the palms of her hands. "Hmm...I'll have a water, all of us will." 

Lucia nodded softly, and then turned to the waitress "I think we'd like to have some appetizers like the-"   
Before Lucia could even get through the middle of her sentence, Fiona caught her off... 

"We would like to share a basket of bread and chips with queso, right Lucia?" I looked over at Lucia, who seemed like she wanted to object but, she instead let Fiona have her way... Fiona was rubbing Lucia's finger pads to persuade her.

What the fuck...what the fucking fuck. I hate this girl. Who the HELL does she think she is....acting like she owns Lucia...that's my job not yours. 

"R...right?" Lucia shrugged and the waiter gave us all a nod before walking off to go get us our drinks... 

"You know I-" 

Before that witch could finish her stupid sentence, I grabbed Lucia's other hand and held it, kissing it softly which made Noceda flush...cute. 

"I...I-I uh...oh my god...." Noceda stuttered and looked at me and Fiona quickly before pulling both her hands away and shot up from her seat, almost knocking her chair over "I gotta go...!" 

She then ran off towards the bathroom, her face completely red...now I was left with HER. 

"Listen here, Amelia Blight." She spoke first, and her sweet and innocent smile had turned into a devilish, maniacal grin. "I've barely known you for 1 hour, and I can full heartedly say, I fucking hate you." 

"Excuse me?" I glared at this monster of a human being. 

"I don't know what you're getting at, but whatever it is, just stop. Lucia is happy with me, and you? Honey your are nothing but a filthy, possessive slut. Stop trying to fuck with my Lucia..." 

Her words...they were so, mean. The second my Noceda leaves, she turns into such a hostile, bitchy princess. I fucking hate her...why is Lucia wasting her time with this girl... 

"Your Lucia? Your Lucia! Oh you mother fucking nitwit, Noceda is mine, and only mine. You don't even love her..." I hissed. She was getting under my skin so easily...I hate her I hate her I hate her! 

"All you want from her is money and control. That's the only thing you do, how pathetic. I can't believe she use to date someone like you..., you know she'll find out your true colors soon enough. Matter a fact, I'm telling her the second she gets back..." 

I threatened Fiona but, she didn't even seem the slightest bit scared. Instead, she replied 

"Aww, you lovesick moron. I've know Lucia longer than your crusty ass and she trusts me way more than you'll ever know. I know her inside out, and you? You've only scratched the surface." 

Those last few sentences left a icky feeling in my gut. The way she phrased it...almost like she was implying something.

"Stop flattering yourself ramen noodle hair. Lucia likes me way more than you. You don't know what we've been through together..." 

If I had water, I would throw it right into her snobby bitch face then bash the glass cup over her head. She doesn't love Lucia like I do...she is just controlling her, using Lucia for money and for whatever she wants...Fiona. You have made a enemy today, and I can't promise I won't pull your hair out of your head by the end of this night...watch your words. 

"Oh poor girl, Lucia is wrapped around my finger... you don't know how much she'd do for me. She's trapped in this mindset thinking we're still in love... look miss Amelia, you are NOTHING compared to me when it comes to Lucia's heart...I'd advise you to stop pushing before you get hurt." 

Did this fuckwad just try threatening me? 

I stood up from my chair and slammed my hands down on the table, preparing to yell. 

"LISTEN HERE YOU-" 

"Hey Amelia, you alright?"

Suddenly...I felt warm, big hands being placed on my shoulders and a familiar voice right behind me... sadly, I knew who it was...I snapped my mouth shut. 

"Is something wrong, did you spill water on yourself or something?" 

Her voice was so gentle and soft...no hurt or hatred, just a slight hint of concern yet, happiness filled her entire tone...her voice has been like that ever since Fiona got here. Happy and gentle...but, she's never had that tone of voice with me... 

Is...is Fiona right? 

"Give me your jacket." 

"Give you what...?" 

"Give me your jacket right now Noceda, before I rip it off of you." 

I held my hand out to Lucia, who looked confused but she sighed and gave up her green army jacket and handed it to me, which I quickly put on, draping it over my shoulders and sat back down. It smelled good as always...a bond fire with a slight bit of vanilla. I glared at Fiona and amusement filled me as shock and anger filled Fiona's face. To add to the fire, I swung my pointer finger around in a small circular motion and mouthed 

'Wrapped around MY finger...' 

Pay back is a bitch, Fiona. 

"So, are we good or-" 

"Lucia, I'm cold...can I have your jacket instead...?" 

Excuse me? Is this Fiona girl serious? Does she really think Noceda is gonna give her this jacket? She gave it to me, she wouldn't ask for it ba- 

"Oh, sure! Sorry Amelia." 

Suddenly, I felt the warm scent of a bond fire and vanilla leave my nose, and being swooped away. The...the jacket is gone. It's no longer on my shoulders...instead, it's on hers... 

Fiona smirked and shot me a evil smile that I wanted to bitch slap off of her...that was my jacket, and now...it's gone. Gone from my shoulders. Gone from my reach. Gone from my grasp. Gone. Not mine now...it's going to get infected with her smell... 

I couldn't help but sink my claws into my forearms. Lucia...that oblivious girl. She's blinded by this girl's fake smile and being contaminated with her touch... she's trapped in a spell and she doesn't even realize it... 

I think my heart is snapping. Lucia is wrapped around Fiona's finger. Her body. Her everything.   
I think...I'm loosing her to a girl that she loves blindly. Fuck. 

No. No. NO NO NO...I have to stop this. She is nothing, she will be nothing, I will make her nothing. I don't care but, if I have to...I will forcefully rip Fiona out of Lucia's life if I have to. 

"Amelia, want some bread or chips?" 

I glanced up at the table, we had gotten our appetizers now and our drinks that Fiona "graciously" ordered for all of us. Ugh. 

I nodded softly, and then took a handful of chips and chomped them down...

——————————————————————————- 

"Ooo~ look at all these stores! I wanna look in all of them!" 

I watched as Fiona dragged Lucia along, looking in all the shops we passed. We were in the mall now since apparently Lucia "promised" to take Fiona shopping and that's what we're doing...brainless idiot taking a love struck moron hand in hand running around like this is wonderland. It's so fucking disgusting. 

"Lucia! Let's go check out this one...! I need a new purse!" 

Fiona grabbed Noceda and dragged her into a store, I was behind the two but I followed them quickly, not wanting to be left behind, or have that girl pull something.... 

"I think...I like this one..." 

Fiona crouched down a picked up a pink and white designer purse, taking it and going up to the counter with Lucia following. She checked it out and the total came out to 

"That'll be 119.99 dollars please." 

That much? That was surprisingly low...but when it came to Lucia buying it...it was... 

"That's...a lot." 

Lucia stared at the purse with hesitation and worry in her eyes. I watched as she opened her wallet and let out a sigh, giving Fiona a faint smile and then handing the cashier her credit card 

"Just...put it on the card please." 

I watched as the cashier checked Fiona out and then, the gold digger walked away without thanking Lucia or the cashier...what a entitled brat. 

"Lucia! Come on let's go to this store next! Then I can go try on some other clothes in..." 

I stopped listening. All she wanted from Lucia was money and Lucia to buy things for her. She doesn't care about her feelings...she doesn't care about Lucia... 

Soon, we all went into a clothing store which had plenty of great clothes and many collections of different colors and styles. Pretty impressive for a store like this to be in a small, boring mall like this one. I looked at a few of the price tags and...some clothing prices were, slightly...out of Lucia's price range. 

"I'm going to try these all on in the dressing room!" I glanced over and watched Fiona sit Lucia down on a bench, pressing Lucia's shoulders down and giving her a wink as she went into the white walled dressing room, closing the door behind her quietly with plenty of shirts, pants, and skirts draped over her arm. I walked over and leaned on the wall next to Lucia quietly... 

I could see out of the side of my eye that Lucia stared up at me for a long period of time, before snapping her attention back to the dressing room door that opened. Fiona walked out wearing a cropped black top with balloon sleeves and elastic cuffs and white breeches. I looked down at Lucia who was practically beaming at the sight of the girl... 

"So! Whatcha think...~?" Fiona asked in a stupid girly girl tone with a tiny spin.

"It looks beautiful on you!" Lucia smiled and clapped her hands together quickly.

Honestly, she's a trash bag but wearing that, you could say she's now a golden trash bag. Still trash but slightly better than the others.... 

"But...uhm Fiona," 

Lucia's tone changed more to worried and...sad? 

"I...don't think I can buy all these clothes for you. I was actually saving up my money to buy Luz something for...-" 

"Lucia c'mon, it's just a few extra dollars." 

Fiona's reply was so...unsympathetic and rude. She doesn't care about anything Lucia thinks or wants... she doesn't care. How and why did Lucia get trapped in this toxic, one sided relationship...? 

What...happened to you Lucia. 

"Fiona, I really think I shouldn't be spending-" 

"Are you kidding me," Fiona's voice changed quickly... it changed to anger but, sadness? It's hard to explain... 

"Lucia I came out here to visit you and all you've done is go against me and my thoughts!" She started to yell, making a person or two look over at us... 

"Not to mention I'm your friend, and you aren't even willing to spend a LITTLE bit of money on ME!?" 

Fiona's voice was so furious and livid...I quickly checked on Lucia but, she looked so scared and worried...like she was in the wrong during all of this. Her expression made me so...angry. 

Angry is a understatement. I'm pissed. I'm going to kill her for making Lucia feel that way...she deserves no mercy. She's so manipulative...she's manipulating Lucia...

I'll kill you Fiona. You'll be at me knees...begging for mercy.

"Lucia come on let's go and...-" 

"W-wait no...Fiona I'm sorry! P-please come out..." 

Now...Lucia was knocking on the dressing room door Fiona had locked herself in. She wasn't coming out either, she didn't even respond...she left Lucia flapping in the wind. Again...

"F...Fiona...! Please...please come out, I'm sorry!" 

I watched Lucia banged on the door gently, whining, BEGGING for Fiona to respond or come out...I think I even saw some tears forming in Lucia's eyes...I mean, her eyes were getting puffy and red... 

"I'm sorry! I'm in the wrong...your right! Your always right...please I'm sorry, I-I'll even pay for all the clothes you picked out...! How does that sound..." Lucia choked on some of her words and pawed at the door, like a dog waiting for it's owner to come home... 

"Really?" 

Fiona popped her head out of the door the second Lucia offered to pay for those stupid fucking clothes. 

"Y-yes! I...I will..." 

Fiona gave Lucia a quick peck on the cheek and handed her all the clothes she'd taken into the dressing room, pushing Lucia away to go pay for it all with her fake, sweet smile plastered across her face...she was about to follow after Lucia but I grabbed Fiona by the hair, dragging her back into that same dressing room and slamming the door behind me. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" 

I screamed, lifting Fiona by her shirt and pushing her up against the wall. 

"Keep your voice down, idiot. Lucia will come running the second she realizes what your doing..." 

Fiona threatened, which made my blood boil even more. It felt like a volcano was about to burst out from under my flesh... 

"What the fuck...was THAT!" 

I had to clench my jaw and grit my teeth to stop myself from going off in this bitch... 

"What was what...getting my way?" 

"SHE HAD TEARS IN HER EYES!" 

I screeched. My hands were so close to her neck... I could choke her out right here in this dressing room and use a clothing hanger to rip out her eyes... 

"It's called discipline...hurting her is the only way she learns. If she doesn't do as I say...this is what happens." 

Discipline? Discipline...IS THIS FUCKING BITCH INSANE!?! SHE TREATS LUCIA LIKE A FUCKING TOY...!!! 

"You fucking...if I could...I'd kill you right here, right now..." I growled. All I got in response was a maniacal smile and a tilt of the head from Fiona before she laughed gently and said... 

"Your sweet but, Amelia...your just like me." 

I'm like her!? A manipulative bitch who always wants everything to be her way and everyone to do as she says and to always...be....oh. Oh...no. 

No. I'm not like her...I'm better than this. 

"I am NOTHING like you..." 

I couldn't help but scowl. I could feel how hoarse my tone was and how gruff it sounded. I had to keep my voice to a somewhat whisper so people didn't hear me say these...things. 

"Really? Oh you poor girl," Fiona started with confidence... 

"Amelia, you are just like me. You want control. Your possessive, you want Lucia to yourself...not to mention jealousy can get the best of you..." 

"Shut up..." 

"Amelia, there is a difference between you and me." 

I stared at her quietly, slowly loosing my grip... 

"One of us can control Lucia to the fullest... I'm sure you know which one of us that is..." 

I went quiet...continuing to listen to this girl ramble. 

"You are not wanted Amelia...especially not by Lucia herself." 

And just like that...she pushed me away and walked off...not another word. Nothing besides a sick feeling left in my gut and dread filling my mind...

She's...right. Fiona is right...I'm so possessive and mean...I'm horrible...

I quickly leaned against a wall to support myself from falling and then covered my mouth...I felt such a disgusting, foul and acid like taste flourishing in my mouth...my skin crawled with Fiona's words, violating me, seeping into my skin and tearing apart my insides. I don't like this...my ears were ringing and my hands were shaking...

"Fuck...this hurts..." 

"Amelia? Hey are you okay...you look sick." 

I looked up and there she was...Lucia. My pitiful Lucia...

"I'm...fine. Let's just go..." I mumbled and hurried past her, walking out of the store and then followed behind Fiona and Lucia once again...never speaking another word. 

The rest of the time we spent at that mall, I watched the two girls go store to store, Fiona using Lucia's money the entire time and me...that feeling still lurked, and I...I just stopped getting in the way...

—————————————————————————— 

"I say that was a pretty good day!" 

It was night time once we exited the mall, and now we were taking a short cut near the woods to get back home to Lucia's house. Again...the two love birds were in front of me...hand in hand. 

"The stars and the moon..." 

I looked ahead, and Lucia had stopped...she was looking up at the dark blue and purple night sky that was full of shiny stars...she stared up at the sky with Fiona... 

We did that...I thought that was our...thing. No...it wasn't. 

"Do you like the stars...?" 

Fiona asked Lucia quietly, looking back at me. She gave me this...evil, taunting look. It made me feel wry and gave me this...scared feeling. 

"Yeah...I mean they really- mhmp!" 

Suddenly...kiss. She kissed Lucia...right in front of me. Their lips touched...neither of them pulled away. Fiona... she stared at me the entire time when she kissed Lucia...she was even smirking she was doing it. 

You kissed her...Fiona kissed her. Kissed, kissed, kissed. 

'.............'

"AMELIA WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING!?" 

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!!!" 

I elbowed Lucia in the gut, she was restraining me, trying to hold me back from stomping on the little bitch who was now cowering on the ground... I'm breathing heavily, and Fiona had boot prints all over her clothes...anger was filling me. My fists balled and shook, all I can see is red, I feel.... rejected... betrayed...bewildered. My muscles are tense and my heart is racing. My body is shaking out of fear and anger...I hate this feeling. Fiona is the reason I'm like this...it's all her fault. 

"LUCIA SHE'S FUCKING WITH YOU!" 

My voice was rough and shaky...I'm scared to say this. I want her to know the truth though... 

"YOU IDIOT, SHE JUST WANTS YOU FOR MONEY AND GOODS! SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" 

Lucia's expression changed from angry to sad then confused...she looks so hurt, she looks like she's in denial...she looks terrible. 

"Lucia she doesn't love you...she's manipulating you and then using you!" 

I keep getting caught up on my words...there's a lump in my throat that has no right being there and my cheeks are heating up by the second... 

"Fiona Isn't doing ANY of that, your just mad that I'm hanging out with her and not you..." Lucia hissed. 

Something came over me...I don't why I said this but... 

"DO YOU LOVE HER MORE THAN ME....!?" 

I couldn't see too well...my eyes were watering and my hands were still shaking but, I could tell what I yelled caught Lucia off guard. She stood there quietly for a long moment then sighed... 

"Amelia...who ever said I loved you?" 

Stung. My eyes stung with tears and my face was hot and red...I think someone stabbed me. I feel cheated, humiliated, hurt, crushed, useless, broken...all these emotions are stabbing through me like individual spears...I think I'm bleeding out. Those words hurt. They hurt worse than being shot...they hurt worse than breaking a arm or leg...they even hurt more than Amity's words...  
Everything in this moment is agonizing and.... crippling. Oh wow...this is so painful. A severe pain that throbbed through out my entire body...it was so so violent and torturous...I hate this, I want these feelings out of me...I wish I wasn't shaking, I wish I didn't wanna throw up my insides. I wish I was gone. 

Please kill me... 

"I never...and I mean I NEVER loved or will love you." 

Another spear shot through my body...betrayal. 

"You know what Amelia...I think I understand you now," Lucia started with more, heart crushing words. "you don't want me happy, do you? You just want me to suffer? Or maybe you just want me to fucking hate everything I love? No, no, you want to get rid of everything I love..." 

"No! Lucia I-" 

"Shut up. You just hate me, don't you." 

Where is this coming from...what is Lucia saying? 

"Amelia...I hate you. I FUCKING HATE YOU." Lucia practically screamed at me...

Shattering...oh fuck my heart is shattering...I don't want to hear this any longer...stop it. Stop talking...

"I can't believe you at this point. Jesus I'm sick of you..." her voice was so low and dead yet it had such a painful, death like ring to it... "I hate absolutely EVERYTHING about you." 

Please stop speaking... 

"Amelia you say Fiona is using me or whatever...you know your the one playing with my feelings every other day," Lucia stared at me with her hatred and deathly look again... "I don't want to ever touch you again, matter a fact YOU never touch me again. I don't want to be around you or even have you come to my door ever again...you are just another toxic, stuck up rich girl." 

I feel like coughing up blood...because those words we're poison and I can't get it out of my system... 

"I hate you Amelia Blight." 

Lucia then turned around and walked off into the woods, seeping into the pitch dark shadows...  
I felt my knees collapse beneath me...I'm on the ground and now steaming hot tears are falling down my burning cheeks...it added to the burn of the tears and fell to the ground as the small tears turned into full on sobs...

I'm so pathetic. 

"Wow...hah!" 

A unsettling, hurtful voice spoke up from the side of me...not this again. Not her... 

"I told you the harder you pushed, the more you'd get hurt...look where that led you." 

Shut the hell up Fiona... 

"You know, you are so stupid! Imagine working so hard to get this pathetic girl's attention but then, she fucking bashes you for loving her!" 

Fiona's cackle was so annoying and disgusting that I wanted to punch her teeth out... 

"You just embarrassed yourself so badly in front of her! Oh my god your such a pathetic loser! You snapped, and now that she's seen the true you, she completely, utterly hates you!" 

"..." 

"Y-you really thought Lucia would switch to your side and believe you," she continued to laugh at me as more of my stupid tears fell on the ground...my knees are were weak and I couldn't run away, even if I wanted to... 

"oh Amelia...you should've know from the start... Lucia is mine, and you can't do anything, AND I MEAN ANYTHING ABOUT I-" 

The second my fist came in contact with the bitch's face, a rush of amusement and confidence rushed over me. It only gave me a slither of satisfaction so it'll take millions of more punches to get my complete satisfaction... 

"You fucker..." 

I slowly felt as my legs rose, then set me back up on my feet, then I turned towards the girl who had fallen back onto the ground and had blood dripping from her nose, and all over her own clothes...that's not enough.

"You son of a bitch...your the reason Lucia is unhappy..." 

Without even thinking...my legs started moving forward. 

"Your the reason Lucia yelled at me..." 

Right before me sat a girl with a bloody face, now blood all over it from her trying to stop the blood rushing out of her nose with her hands. 

"Your the reason I'm in pain right now..." 

I gripped my pants tightly, staring down at her as tears of sorrow faded away and got replaced with tears of anger. 

"All this pain and sadness...I'm going to turn into frustration and take it all out on you...every single drop of it." 

I think I could hear my spirit fading away...all my emotions and feelings? Gone. All I need to do is focus on absolutely killing this girl.... 

Before the hag could speak, I sucker punched her in the mouth...it was all bloody and gross...disgusting. 

"I'm going to ruin you...make your face so ugly that Lucia can't even stand to look at you..." 

Now everything is dark...  
—————————————————————————— 

How long has it been...? Seconds? Minutes? Days? I've been on top of her, beating on this girl for what seems like entirety... 

I held my hands out in front of me and sat staring at my palms that were all bloody and cut...it was Fiona's blood. Not my own. My hands are red and stained with her blood...

My whole body is shaking...I can now see clearly. Now, I couldn't help but laugh at what I've done. Unfortunately...I didn't kill her. I should...I really should but, I'd rather do it in a more torturous way then this...I want her to feel like death itself Isn't a good enough relief. I want her to beg for death even though it's just as worse than this... 

I clenched my aching sides with one arm, wrapping it around my stomach while the other slipped up my body, and my blood stained hand slowly wrapped around my mouth leaving a red hand print that was made from dried and fresh blood...

"I'm a horrid person...ha...hahah..." 

I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact, I was terrible. I'm so disgusting and manipulative...I'm a monster of a human being, aren't I? 

I slowly let my hand drop onto my lap...and then I took a deep breath, inhaling in the rotting, crimson air...it wasn't half bad. Maybe it was calming...I'm not sure, all my feelings are in different places, some not where they are suppose to be. What did it matter though? 

I've completely lost it... 

"I want the world to go away, y'know?" 

I fell back next to the unconscious girl I knocked out awhile ago...I drooped my arm over my eyes. I don't wanna see the night sky that surrounds me. 

"You asked for this Fiona...I may have snapped but, this backfired on you. I lost it." I spoke as if she could hear me... 

"I feel gone...I wanna go home and stay inside all week..." 

I could still smell the blood dripping off the blacked out girl next to me. It wasn't bad, it smelled fresh and somewhat nice. The aroma wasn't good but I found it pleasant...should I be concerned about that? 

I sighed and removed my arm from over my eyes and turned on my side, facing Fiona. She was definitely gonna take awhile to recover from this... both her eyes were black and bruised. Her bottom lip had swollen up, yet, there was a cut to add to the look. Her nose bled as well as her mouth...you could barely tell this was the same perfect, sweet, adorable girl she was before...as I looked at the sight of this all, I couldn't help but smile and then wrap my bloody hand around the beaten up girl's cheek. 

"Oh Fiona...poor poor Fiona," I couldn't help but laugh at her state. "I'm gonna let you be free for now sweetheart...." 

I got up and sat in my knees, grabbing Fiona's hair and forcefully tugging it up, grabbing her chin and making her face me, even though she was out cold... 

"Soon...I'm going to kidnap you, then let you free into the woods in pitch black darkness...then I'll hunt you down and shoot you with my rifle until your body is unidentifiable...it'll be such a fun night, you and me...I can't wait for that darling." 

I let go of her hair, watching her head fall onto the ground...I then rolled her over on her stomach and took off MY green army jacket from her body. I then slowly put it on. 

Luckily, it still had Lucia's smell so the blood wasn't too much of a bother. I smirked and sighed, turning to the direction of Lucia's house. 

"Well...time to find my little Noceda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa long chapter! I’m tired...sleepy...bleh. Question, opinion on the chapter? I feel slightly proud of it...? I didn’t add in a lot of the stuff I wanted to that I thought of in my mind so this isn’t the best product for me...oof. 
> 
> I think I’m taking a slight break BUTT there should be a new story coming out SOOON and I’m realizing the QandA will take longer than expected so it’ll air on New Year’s Eve/New Years day


	30. Answering Questions and Writing Stories! Happy Holidays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answering some questions!

Hey! Author here! As you know this is a QandA so...we answering some questions and writing VERY TOTALLY SHORT stories/scenes that people have suggested. :D 

Also kill me for that title.

⚠️QUICK NOTICE⚠️   
I have another account on Wattpad and ao3 and that is where I'm gonna be posting small short stories and ships like Boscha x Willow or Luz x certain girls idk-   
I'll be posting some small stories that aren't as big as my major stories on my main account. They will be showing small stories of ships from TOH (mostly)  
You can even ask me to write about a ship, and even describe the relationship between the too if ya want! I will mostly post on that account when I'm bored or want to write a small idea I can't add into my major stories, like oneshots! 

Like I may write some short scenes from my major books like Our Love Is Live or TOH Beta Sibling AU. You can go there if you wanna see some fluff from characters like Amelia and Lucia or some conversations in a VC on Discord late at night between Luzura and Hexcate...

These short scenes/stories will probably not play a big part in my main stories. They are just here for fun and to show what happened in between time skips sometimes, like when those few weeks that passed with Amity in between June and July 5th in Our Love Is Live.

My user is: Burnt_Crisp   
I will link it in the comments below this post! It's also in my socials in my bio on ao3 and Wattpad! 

Questions for TOH Beta Sibling AU are first, then questions for Our Love Is Live is next, then I'll answer some question about myself, and lastly, small stories are at the end, both using characters from each story separately. You'll see.   
I'll also be describing some characters Minecraft skins down below from Our Love Is Live!

Let's get right into it! Let's start with questions on The Owl House Beta Siblings AU, there is only a few on this one but a lot on Our Love Is Live.

First question 

Q: Will we see the Clawthorne sisters together in future chapters? 

A: Honestly, I'd like to see that but, I need a way to have Lilith be put in the story and my mind goes blank. I think I have somewhat of a idea for the two Clawthorne sisters meeting, and also what job Lilith has. :) So most likely, yes. ————————————————————————  
Q: Looks like someone began to be jealous of the familiar girls Lucia. Ehem. In general, will Amelia also react to guys? (Maybe even those who flirt with Lucia? Dunno)

A: Amelia hasn't really seen Lucia hang out with boys much, because most of them are scared of her and don't even DARE to ask for her number- but besides that, if there are some brave guys out there who flirt with Lucia, and Amelia got wind of it? Uhm...they won't be able to have children to say the least.   
————————————————————————  
Q: I'm not sure if I should ask more about the dad, maybe just leave for the story, but do Luz and Lucia they have the same dad? Honestly both Noceda and Blight dads are interesting. 

A: Yes, they do have the same father! He left once he heard there was another child on the way... ————————————————————————  
Q: What happened after Lucia's and Amelia's kiss? Did they never talk about it again or just forget about it...? 

A: Weelll, after the kiss...it was VERY awkward between the two on the ride back to Amelia's apartment. Once Amelia got out of the car, they both agreed to never speak of it again and bring it to their graves and just FORGET ABOUT IT. But...they still think about that kiss a lot in secrecy. ————————————————————————  
Q: Does everyone get a happy ending? 

A: I'm not exactly sure...I'm still working on and brainstorming, re-writing the ending but, it's a high possibility everyone has a happy ending!  
————————————————————————  
Q: Who were the inspirations for your Beta AU character personality's and why did you choose them? 

A: I didn't have anyone in particular that inspired me on their personalities besides that Lucia and Amelia as based off of Tori Vega and Jade West.   
Luz is herself and Amity is herself.  
————————————————————————  
Question for Lucia and Amelia:   
How did you feel when you first got behind the wheel? 

Lucia: I didn't hit a stop sign or a child so, I think I did well. It was easy honestly.

Amelia: I ran my dad's car into my mother's. I felt great, and yes, I did do it on purpose. ————————————————————————

I'm pretty sure I got all the questions for TOH Beta Sibling AU so, if I missed yours, I'm sorry and you can ask me again and I will answer in the comments! Now moving on...

Our Love Is Live questions: 

Q: Will Edric and Emira ever appear? If so, will they still be related to Amity?

A: Possibly. I need to find a role for them to play in the story though...I can't just throw them in there but, maybe one day Amity calls her siblings to sort out her feelings or if she's crying over...something in particular. *Foreshadowing* ————————————————————————  
Q: Have you planned how long this story is going to be? 

A: I doubt it will be more than 15-25 chapters ————————————————————————  
Q: How did you come up with the title "Our Love is Live"?

A: Just came to me as I was starting this story.————————————————————————  
Q: Inspiration on "Our love is live"? I've seen animatics of toh characters being minecraft players but idk if that's what inspired you 🤔 

A: I've seen those animations too! I could never follow along with the story line though...my inspiration for Our Love Is Live is Heatwaves and a bunch of songs from my playlist. I somehow almost always have music corresponding in one of my chapters of this fanfic...I may reference a song or the entire chapter is based off a song. Like half of the chapter 'Take Your Mind On The Florida Roads' is based off the song 'Not Thinking of You' by The Royal  
————————————————————————  
Q: What exactly do Amity's fans know about her? Like do they know her sexuality, do they know her age? Also where is Luz from? 

A: Amity's fans actually know very little about her. All her fans know is that she has green hair, but they don't know what shade. Hexcate annouced she has green hair one day on a random live stream but she didn't say what shade, the style, the length.   
They know Hexcate lives in Florida and that she is 20, that's about it. Hexcate has never officially stated her sexuality and often strays away from the question when asked. She'll usually laugh it off and ignore it.   
Luz is originally from Arizona or somewhere in that area but at a young young age, her mother moved the two to the UK. All Luzura's fan know is that Luzura lives in the UK. ————————————————————————  
Q: Has Amity ever gotten recognized by voice? 

A: Yes! One time actually but, in a calm manner she just said "Who's Hexcate...?" and gave the person a confused look. The person who asked if she was Hexcate was also confused but shrugged it off, thinking that Amity had the same voice as Hexcate...she was lucky that day. ————————————————————————  
Q: How many Twitch subs does Luz have? 

A: Before the whole Hexcate thing, roughly around 64k but once the whole thing with Hexcate, she now has 400k followers on Twitch and now 500k on YouTube. Hexcate basically gave her a HUGE boost. ————————————————————————  
Q: How much money does Luz and Amity have? 

A: Well, per year...? Amity makes roughly 9 Mil a year and now Luz makes at least 1.5k from her Twitch streams and when she uploads a new video to YouTube. If that makes sense. ————————————————————————  
Q: Is there gonna be some controversy about Amity's face and what do her mom and dad think about her profession, if they even know? 

A: There will probably be no controversy with Amity's face. I mean out of all things, her fans understand she is uncomfortable with showing her face, so they don't push. Also, Amity never takes pictures of herself or goes outside a lot so, no one could "expose her."   
Amity's parents know of her profession and discouraged her from the beginning but, once Amity had enough money and a good stable connection with Twitch and YouTube, she moved out and cut ties with her parents. They still are angry at Amity but can't find where she lives or her number so...   
————————————————————————  
Q: Is there a certain time (Eastern) that you update Our Love Is Live 

A: Almost always late at night or early morning. Night owl things...   
————————————————————————  
Q: Haha, but how they gonna make fanart if they don't know what Hexcate looks like?? 

A: They usually draw fanart of Hexcate based off her Minecraft skin! I will describe a lot of people's Minecraft skin at the end of this! ————————————————————————  
Q: Why did you decide to make Luz a lonely streamer rather than have her be friends with Gus and Willow?

A: No particular reason, I originally was gonna make it so Luz knew Gus, Gus originally going to be a VERY famous YouTuber based off of MatPat but I made it so Gus was based off of Tubbo instead. One of my plans with the concept version of Gus was that he knew Luz, and Luz just starting to know Hexcate, she wanted to impress Hexcate and introduce Gus to her, since Hexcate really likes his content! But, I scratched that entire plan...  
Gus now is a Minecraft streamer and a YouTuber who does game theories! Still somewhat like MatPat.   
————————————————————————  
Q: Where does Eda play out in this AU? 

A: I may not add her in? I could make it so Eda is her step-mom? She may not be in this AU...😅 ————————————————————————  
Q: Does Luz live with anyone?

A: She use to live with her mom, but her mom wanted to move back into the USA and Luz wanted to stay in the UK so she got herself a apartment and lives alone. Still keeps in contact with her mother of course!————————————————————————  
Q: When both Amity and Luz talked for 4 hours did Luz eventually post it as a YouTube video?

A: She did! It got a lot of views! ————————————————————————   
Q: Otabin pedigree cat? Or does he not have a breed? If he is thoroughbred, what breed is he? 

A: I was thinking Otabin is either a hairless cat or Siamese? But, maybe Toyger cat? I think Otabin is a small cat though...smol bean. ————————————————————————   
Q: Where do people live in this AU? 

A: I'll give you a list! It's not too specific but I hope you get the idea: 

Amity: Miami, Florida (House)  
Luz: Use to live in the area around Arizona but then moved to London, United Kingdom (Apartment)  
Boscha: New York, New York City (Apartment)   
Willow: San Francisco, California (House)   
Gus: California, Los Angles (House with parents)   
Mattholomule: Brighton, United Kingdom (House with parents)   
Skara: Manchester, United Kingdom (Apartment)   
Emira and Edric: Unknown 

A lot of them live in the UK like a lot of famous Minecraft Youtubers.   
————————————————————————  
Q: What are everyone's ages?

A: Another list!:   
Amity: 20   
Luz: 19   
Boscha: 20 (Younger one between her and Amity)   
Willow: 23   
Gus: 16   
Mattholomule: 16 (Older one between him and Gus)   
Skara: 22  
Emira and Edric: 24   
————————————————————————

Questions for the author, me! 

Q: Well then, which is more interesting for you to write: romantic scenes or emotional scenes? 

A: I'm decent at writing romantic scenes but they can bore me with how lovey dovey they can be, so I sometimes stray to emotional scenes because I find it interesting to see a character break down and loose it. Both are quite easy to write for me but if I had to choose which one I prefer to write, probably emotional? ————————————————————————  
Q: Are you hydrated or do I have to stab you?

A: Do...ice cubes count? ————————————————————————   
Q: What got you into the Lumity ship? What caught your eye about the ship? 

A: I don't know? I don't think I've ever really seen a show with queer characters in it besides Adventure Time so I've been starved of any cartoon that has any queer people in it haha...😅 also the first time Amity appeared I was like 'Shes the one.' Y'know?  
I guess also seeing Luz and Amity dancing and Amity gay panicking just made me fall in love with the ship even more.  
I use to be so obsessed with this ship I legit save every photo I find of Lumity wether it's on Insta, Twitter, Pinterest. Seriously I have 6.8k photos of Lumity photos on Pinterest, and that doesn't even include the other album of Beta Lumity... ————————————————————————   
Q: It seems like you never had a writer art block (you post alot, which is good. I'm just saying that it just amazes me), so what really motivates you to write.

A: Well, I day dream A LOT. In the shower, at night, at school, walking- before I even started writing fanfics I already had a bunch of ideas. This is actually the first time I started writing my ideas down and turning them into stories. Another reason on how I don't get writer's block is because I listen to music! A lot...too much.   
I always have headphones in and while I'm listening to music, I come up with a story line going along with the song. Like a animatic in my head.   
I actually have been getting writers block a lot recently because I don't have any good music to listen to, even though I have a playlist with 587 songs on it...  
But it's possible, I do get writers block. Wowie...I just always come up with new ideas, for a short answer. ————————————————————————  
Q: When it comes to writing or reading fanfics, which one do you prefer, Aus or no aus? 

A: I think...no AU's? I like both! AU's add flavor to the story and no AU's are just interesting to see how I or someone interpret the story itself! Fanfics in general are just so cool, seeing other people's writing! ————————————————————————  
Q: How do you usually spend your free time? 

A: Day dreaming, sleeping, drawing, listening to music, watching gay cartoons, spinning around in wheelie chair. ————————————————————————   
Q: What was your first fandom? 

A: Probably...My Little Pony...————————————————————————  
Q: Ready for Christmas? 

A: I'm never ready for anything. ————————————————————————   
Q: What got you into writing? What made it stand out to you from other hobbies? 

A: I dunno...I only really got into it recently and drawing is just so annoying sometimes...I can put my ideas out on paper/screen but in writing, I can extend the emotion, the scene, the feeling, y'know? ————————————————————————  
Q: Do you typically develop the plot for each chapter and then write it based off the outline, or do you write the plot as it pops into your head? 

A: Often times a idea just pops into my head and I go off from there. When I pause my writing I think 'What can I add' and more ideas pop into my head and I use that. Sometimes a idea just pops into my head when I'm not even writing, I'm just day dreaming, and I just use that for a chapter. 

Short Stories: 

Someone asked to "Could you maybe do a scene between Brodey and Winona? I feel like they use to date but they broke up because of whatever and they wanna try to fix their relationship." Here we go: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wionna's shoes made the leaves crunch beneath her as she made it up the narrow, dark trail. It was cold and stuffy out, making Wionna sniffle every once in awhile. The only light source was the moon light shining down through the tree leaves, and onto the path. Wionna clenched her arms, holding herself in a hug as the wind blew in her face as she cussed under her breath and thought to herself, 

'Why did I agree to come up here. Why am I wasting my time on her again. Why. Why. Why.' 

Finally, after 10 minutes of climbing up a "short" hill, she made it to the top, and there was a girl, leaning against a old oak tree with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed at the ground. Her darker shade of neon pink hair swayed gently every time wind passed over her head. The girl's football jacket was slipping off her defined, brood shoulders and were hanging off her muscles gently. The sight made Wionna cringe. 

"I'm here you dumbass." Wionna hissed as she made it over to the tree, standing next to the pink haired girl. 

"Finally...you were taking so long. We met on this trail and you told me you knew this path like the back of your hand, what happened 4 eyes?"

Wionna wanted to tell her off, she was complaining about Wionna for taking so long yet she was the one who wanted to meet up our here in pitch black darkness and the freezing cold but, instead she grinned forcefully and asked, 

"What do you want this time Brodey...?" 

"I wanna talk..." 

"About?" Wionna asked. 

"About us..." 

This again. Wionna didn't want to talk about "us" because she knew Brodey just wanted to play the victim in all this once again...she was the victim in their break up yet, she was the one who broke them off. Now, she wants pity from herself and Wionna... 

This time, Wionna wasn't gonna stand for it. 

"Look...you know I didn't wanna break it off, right?" Brodey asked while walking up to Wionna, looking down into Wionna's olive green eyes. "It was just..." 

"Business. I know." Wionna finished Brodey's sentence for her. 

"Wionna...c'mon. Why are you acting like this if you understand." Brodey huffed. "You always avoid me in the halls and ignore me every time I speak to you, why can't we at least be friends in secret...?" 

Friends? In secret? Friends after they broke up? Friends after everything Brodey and her family has done? FRIENDS!? 

"Are you fucking serious..." Wionna whispered under her breath as she stared at the ground, unable to look Brodey in the eyes. 

"What...?" Brodey stared down at Wionna, wide eyed. 

"I said...are you fucking serious." Wionna's voice hitched. She didn't yell often but when she did, she couldn't contain herself... 

"YOU ARE SO SELFISH!" Wionna pushed Brodey away from her, glaring into her soul with daggers in her eyes. 

"Excuse me I-" 

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BROKE US OFF SO YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAMILY COULD HAVE A BETTER CONNECTION WITH THE BLIGHTS."   
Wionna pushed her pointer finger into Brodey's chest aggressively, making Brodey take a step back. 

"YOU BROKE IT OFF BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANNA RUIN YOUR "perfect" REPUTATION." 

Wionna's eyes stung as tears starting to form, and her circular glasses started to fog up. Her voice was becoming raspy and hurtful. She hated Brodey. Everything about the monster of a human being... 

"YOU! IT WAS ALWAYS YOU! YOU WERE...YOU ARE THE REASON WE BROKE UP. YOU ARE THE REASON I ABSOLUTELY HATE YOU, OKAY!?" 

A lump sat in the middle of Brodey's throat as she got yelled at...she had never heard Wionna yell and loose her cool before. It was...scary. She had never gotten yelled at like this before...and she never thought it would be from Wionna of all people. 

"You wanna know what I hate most about you..."   
Wionna's voice went low and dead, growing serious. 

"Your pathetic..." 

Brodey flinched at the words that flew out of Wionna's mouth, and they hit her in the stomach like a truck... 

"What..." Was all she was able to croak out. 

"You know, I always thought you were pathetic..." A slight laugh escaped from Wionna's mouth as she took off her glasses and cleaned her lenses with the tip of her yellow cardigan. 

"But now...I realize your the definition of pathetic." 

The two girls stood in silence, taking in the words that floated in the air and left a tense moment between the two, making it hard for one another to even speak... 

"I wasted my time on you again...fuck off." 

Without another word, Wionna left Brodey where she was standing, making it back down the hill and into the dark path surrounded by dark trees and shadows that left no trace of her left... 

"...I...I'm sorry..." 

Brodey stayed in that exact spot for awhile, having Wionna's words repeat in her heard like a broken record player. Even though Brodey was surrounded by nothing but silence, she could still hear the scene of Wionna yelling and her pushing her back right in front of her eyes, as if it was real... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Alright that's that. I think we're coming to a end here so, scroll down to see the description of a few of the characters from 'Our Love Is Live' Minecraft skins in detail!

Before you go! I just wanna thank you all for joining me on this journey through writing! All your support has been the highlight of my 2020! I sincerely adore you all, because you all are the best! I gift you all a virtual hug and wish you the best first step into 2021 and I hope it's full of joy and you live 2021 to the fullest! Happy New Years! 🥂

Remember, you are amazing and valid. Your beautiful no matter what, and I'm proud of you and how far you've come! Look at you go! Living life! I'm so proud...^^ 

One more thing! If you have any more questions, or answers you'd like me to elaborate on, write them down in the comments below! Write down some head canons on some characters or theories! They are all so interesting to read and I'll probably reply as well! I just wanna see what ya'll be thinking and maybe even tell me some things you want in future chapters (maybe future stories too) you can ask me about my original ideas for my stories etc!

Anyway, here are some detailed Minecraft skins described by yours truly. I'm sorry for how long they are....

Hexcate: Hexcate's Minecraft skin is like Hexcate herself, mysterious. Hexcate wears a long black cloak, and over her head is a hood, making to hard to see her face besides her chin. The cloak drapes over and behind her shoulders, almost reaching her ankles and it swoops around her waist, making it look like a cape from the front. The sleeves of the cloak are pulled up past her elbows and cuffed. Under the hood part of the cloak, there is a pointy nose sticking out that is actually a bird mask over the eyes only, like the plague doctor mask expect, the mask looks almost as it's mechanical. The mask looks steampunk with all the bolts, different parts, and lines connecting the beak and face covering part together. The mask is painted different shades of brown, the sides of the eyes with light brown splotches and the long beak itself made up of dark murky brown but at the tip in a diamond shape, is the beak, it's completely gold. The only glossy part of the mask, is the sharp, evil shaped glowing yellow eyes that illuminate up the area under the hood. Moving down, under the cloak Hexcate wears a dark purple and light purple vest that layers over a dark colored T-shirt. Below Hexcate's waist she wears ripped up, dark navy gray, baggy pants and long black boots with dark gray buckles. Hexcate's Minecraft skin also has long brown, fingerless gloves. Her skin isn't based off of anyone, it's just a reference to villain Amity in a way and Dream's fan art skin, with a mask and all that.

Boscha: Boscha's Minecraft skin has a pretty close resemblance to what she looks like in real life. Pink neon hair pulled back into a bun but, tied around the front of her forehead is a white bandanna with one eye in the middle of it. The bandanna moves the front of Boscha's hair out of her face and fully shows the one eye, displayed like a trophy. Like Boscha herself, her Minecraft eyes are baby blue and her skin is a light pink. The first layer of fabric on her body is a neon pink long sleeve shirt, with a white T-shirt layered over it that has a single pink flame in the middle of it, with a hint of blue in the bottom of the flame. She wears normal black sweatpants with a single pink thin line on each side's of her pants. Finally, her shoes are normal white vans.   
Boscha's Minecraft skin is heavily based off of the YouTuber/Streamer's Minecraft skin who's name is Sapnap. 

Mattholomule_outofit: Matt's Minecraft skin is pretty basic, and his Minecraft skin looks exactly like him in real life. Straight brown hair that parts in the middle, beige skin and dark brown eyes. He wears a simple brown and white hoodie with no sleeves in either side. Matt's character wears light brown/beige jeans and black sneakers. On his left hand he has a brown glove that has the pointer and middle finger part of the glove torn off while on his right hand he has a fully intact glove. Matt's character skin isn't based off of anyone in particular, just some made up version of him that was in my head. 

Gus_Live: As well as Mattholomule_outofit, is based off himself in real life. Brown skin with fluffy dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. His character wears a normal blue buttoned down shirt, with rolled up sleeves. Gus's character wears normal black pants that are held up by a light brown belt. Gus's shoes are light blue and black, as well as his cape on his back. 

I would add more, but I still need to figure out more about certain charcters and if they'd play Minecraft or not. What other people should be added to the Hexside SMP....? 

Now we're at the end! Yay! :D Before you go...

I'd like to thank you for reading my stories. It means a lot to me that you read them and comment on them, really I feel honored. All your love and support has kept me going, and I cannot tell you how much I appreciate you all. Thank you so so so much to help me through this journey of writing and reading! I love you all so much and cannot even begin to explain how much you all mean to me...just, thank you so much! I love you all so so so much, you are the best and deserve the world...❤️ 

One more thing before you go! 

Lucia isn't Lucia's real name...


	31. ⚠️ANNOUNCEMENT⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check this out! Kinda important..

Hello! Author here! Sorry for all these announcements! I’d just like to say something and give you some...slight peaks into some things. I have a second account! It’s called Burnt_Crisp and it’s here on ao3 and Wattpad! 

I’ll be posting some random short ship stories there like Boscha x Luz or something like that but also, I have posted a The Owl House Beta Sibling AU and Our Love Is Live Oneshots there. These Oneshots and short stories can give you some sneak peaks into some characters relationships! You can see what happens in between time skips in my major stories, you can have insight on some late night calls between Luzura and Hexcate or Boscha and Hexcate. If you don’t read the short stories and oneshots, that’s okay! Only some chapters/short stories hold slight importance in my major stories but if you don’t read them, you aren’t missing much. Usually they just go into farther details into topics I don’t go into huge detail on my other stories, like Fiona’s and Lucia’s relationships from my book The Owl House Beta Sibling AU. In my major story I will explain what their relationship was like before or some of Lucia’s flashbacks of when her and Fiona were dating but, on here I’ll go into a bit more detail, just in case you wanna understand it better or something. Another thing you can get a glimpse of is Luzura’s Private Playlist or some thrown away ideas for Hexcate’s dreams. I’m sorry if you don’t understand I’m really bad at explaing sometimes hahahah... 

More things you’ll see in these oneshots is maybe a insight on Luzura’s life or a list of the Hexside SMP members from my other book Our Love Is Live. Or you may see some made up Amelia and Lucia angst. Again, a lot of these stories don’t hold importance to the major stories itself, some of these stories are made up! Once I upload a oneshot/short story I’ll tell you if it’s in between a time skip or just a fake, made up story for fun. I go into more explanation on my second account where I post these things. Again my second account is @Burnt_Crisp 

You can also see some more short stories between Luz and Amity going out on the town or sibling bonding time between Lucia and Luz or Amelia and Amity and the twins. You can even see some made up stories/oneshots between characters like Alador and Lucia or Luz with EdandEm! You may even see some time between Lucia and Amelia...COUGH- it’s not like that. 

Again I’ll notify you before the chapters start if it’s slightly important to my major stories on my main account or if the story is just made up/ fake and for fun. I hope you understand this...

Besides oneshots of my own stories, I may post some stories from the owl house in general. Like some adventures between Skara and Boscha or even some ships. I’m not sure. 

Anyway, I hope you understand this announcement or at least understand a slight bit of it. Again I go into more detail about this on my second account @Burnt_Crisp 

Bye bye! Also, new updates may be a bit slow now because I’ve grown slightly lazy and tired haha. Also apparently I gotta interact with people..? Weird I know. Bye! Best of luck to you.


	32. I Love You...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do I envy her...?

WARNING! 

This chapter contains a lot of swearing, physical fighting, mental abuse, mental break downs, some mention of gore-ish, violence, graphic scenes, some mature content in a way, graphic feelings, blood, self harm, psychotic behavior, yelling, and harmful words.

I am so sorry for the late update and the spelling errors, it was late at night when writing this and editing it, please forgive me. I'm also sorry, updates on every story will be kinda slow for awhile...

This is one of the longest chapters (8000+ words) I've ever written and the next few chapters will also be long (not this long) 

Please be careful if you have any triggers, and continue with caution...

Hope you enjoy!

Lucia's POV 

I can't look at her. I'm never looking at her again. Why would I? Just to be torn to shreds? Over and over?

She doesn't care about me...I'm just her play toy. I'm just a puppet, and she's just the puppeteer. I'm nothing to her...and she is nothing to me. Fuck you Amelia Blight... 

The leaves crunched under the weight of my boots as I stomped through out the forest floor. It was pitch black out and I could barely see where I was going but, I've been in these woods so many times, I could tell I heading in the direction of a street. As I moved forward, I could hear faint sounds of cars passing and the small tune coming off the radio...peaceful. 

Now that I was left alone with my thoughts, they started to fill me. 

Why did Amelia act like that...? Fiona did nothing wrong, right? Amelia deserves to be hurt...teach her a fucking lesson. I don't care about her. I hate her. I hate Fiona. I hate everybody. Why was I so stupid to think...to think someone actually cared about me. To think Amelia...cared about me. God I'm such a fool.

Before I knew it, I was walking down a street with big, rich houses spaced out between each other. A familiar sight, I've been here before. The dim street lights and the cold night air...what did it matter? Bad things happened around here, sure, but honestly, I don't care. 

The cold hard concrete sent a shiver up my spine then second my boots came in contact with it. I now realized how dark these streets were. There was no more cars or faint sounds from a car radio...no headlights or house lights on. It then struck me how dangerous this was. Something that irked me more was that I was in Brodey's neighborhood... 

I was close to her house, and her yard where we beat the shit out of each other...I wouldn't call it a complete waste of time though, I got a slither of satisfaction from the whole ordeal, not to mention I haven't heard anything about Luz getting bullied lately so in the end, it was all worth it. Every. Single. Hit. 

"Ugh...mphm stupid cold nights..." I clenched my arms over my gut. The cold wind blew against my face, sending another chill down my spine. Maybe it wasn't the cold actually...maybe it was that terrible feeling swelling in my gut making me want to throw up. Disgust and guilt...yet, there was this lingering thought of...Amelia crying, for no reason at all. It had no right to be there. She's nothing so why is she on my mind? No reason at all. None...

For some reason...my mind was now drifting to Fiona? Those early mornings laying next to her in bed while she scrolled on her phone. I wanted to go out somewhere but, she wanted to stay inside...that was a problem between us, wasn't it? I was adventurous, and she was cautious. Stay inside all day, doing nothing but lay in bed and eat food while watching movies. Those days either felt mushed together or felt like the same day on loop...but, she did run her fingers through my hair...she gave me attention I would've never got at home...

I shook the thoughts away once I squeezed my arm. I don't need thoughts, I need alone time. I slowly took a deep breath and closed my eyes, taking in all the small sounds around me. The faint noise of the leaves rustling from the wind and some small sounds from crickets hidden in the grass. It was, calming. I continued to walk in no specific direction and started to focus on my foot steps. 

'Click, click, click' 

Step by step. 

'Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click' 

Wait...those aren't my footsteps...there are more. A lot...more. There are people behind me, three at most from the different walking patterns. 

They're following me...

I started to pick up my pace, I couldn't let who ever these people are catch me. For the first time in what seems like ever, I'm...scared. I'm scared? Why...? Oddly enough, I didn't hear the mysterious footsteps speed up, trying to keep up with me? Maybe they weren't following me? Could it be one of those elderly couples or something? No... there are three, right? I'm guessing I made some distance between them... maybe I should look back to see who they are. Pretty high possibility it's just some teenagers who are high. I took a deep breath, and turned around and the second I did...I regretted it. 

Suddenly, I'm now stumbling back and I can feel some blood leaking out from my nose as my eyes start to water from the hit. It was out of nowhere, what the hell!? 

Before I could even regain my balance, I could feel someone kick me in the side out of no where, forcing me to the ground. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I can't see...the tears in my eyes weren't helping me see through the pitch black darkness, the only thing I could fucking see was black figures moving in the dark...running towards me at full speed. 

Suddenly, I felt my body get rammed into, then fly to the ground with a loud THUD. 

I can't scream...I CAN'T SCREAM. FUCK NO I CAN'T MOVE FUCK FUCK NO FUCK!

I can feel blood flowing out of all parts of my body as I tried to get up but, it felt as if my arms went limp on me the second I tried. All of the sudden, someone's boot pressed down on my face and my head banged against the hard rock cement of the cold street... luckily, my beanie stopped a bit of the impact but I could feel instant pain rush to the back of my head and a huge shiver go through out my body... I think I lost my voice too, I can't scream. I can't call for help. My limbs feel shattered and the scent of blood is intoxicating my nose...

Jabs at my sides, heels digging into my gut, stomping on my legs, even a dull blade slashing into my arms and legs...

I can't move. I can't scream. I can't do anything to defend myself....  
Help.

—————————————————————————- 

"That's enough, that's enough..." 

Finally...after what seemed like hours of getting beaten and kicked and punched... I heard a faint voice speak up out of nowhere after the shadowy figures backed away from my broken body...who's voice is that? It's familiar...? Their tone was rough and laced with poison. Their voice sounded like a general in the army or something but...I think banging my head against hard rock concrete is messing with my brain. 

"We don't want to beat her up too much. Now, leave her to bleed, we can't throw her in a ditch, then have a missing person's case start up and if this gets on the local news...," the voice trailed off, or faded away...I was slowly blanking out...

After a few seconds, the voice came back to me...   
"We can't have this leading back to me...or have that Blight find out about this. She'll instantly bring my family down to the pits of hell if she gets wind of what we've done." 

Blight? What Blight...? Are they talking about... Amelia? Wait...why are they talking about Amelia? What do they mean their family will be dragged down to the pits of hell if she gets wind of this...? Amelia doesn't even care about me so why would all that even...matter? 

"Those stupid Blights are the only reason I've gotten this far, so if they cut ties with us...that's it. Now, if anyone asks about this...you don't know nothing." 

The voice chuckled like a maniac on drugs... "Jesus, I still don't understand why she wastes her time on that commoner...love sick moron. Waste of FUCKING SPACE!!!" 

Suddenly I felt a boot dig into rib cage with a immense amount of force...

I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming and cringed at the new pain entering my body instantly. I started to trembled in pain pathetically...

"Stupid...your so stupid. You fucking monster. You are so lucky that one of those Blights watches over you... otherwise your body would've been cut up and thrown in a ditch to rot and decay away by now..." 

I didn't respond...I was too scared to. Or, I just couldn't. I could feel fear rising in my chest the second the voice came closer to me but, when they kicked me...I almost screamed from all that agony...everything hurts. I can barely breath, I feel like I'm suffocating in my own blood. My lip is swelling and bleeding at the same time and I can still feel drips of fresh blood running over the dried blood that gushed out of my nose awhile before. I can feel my sides all bruising up while the light cuts from the dull blade sink in and release more blood from both my arms...my vision is blurred with tears, while my face is stained with blood. All that blood, is mine. Every single drop and every single tear? Those are all mine...

I can still hear the voices talking not to far away from me, I can't tell what they are saying. I heard a faint conversation of money and debt...but that's all. My ears are ringing and my head is aching. I can't focus on anything but I realize something...I noticed the voices are gone. 

Are they not here anymore? Did they leave...? 

I took a deep breath from the blood filled, stiff crimson air that surrounded me...I can't even breath it in. I'm suffocating by my own blood that is leaving a horrid taste in my mouth...

I lay in the cold cement roads that sting my open wounds with gravel. I can feel all the blood flowing out of my cuts, surround me and seep into my clothes, staining them dark red. My legs burn from bruises that I got from being stomped on repeatedly, minutes on end, not to mention I can now slowly hear the feeling of loosing myself creep in...my feelings of love and anger, hatred, betrayal, sadness, confusion and frustration...

Is this the end. Should I just die here? It would get rid of all these unwanted emotions and all those people... all those people who have manipulated me to be their Barbie doll. All those people who've controlled me with guilt and love... all those people who used me. All those people who have faked loving me? Not even my own family likes me...dad left me. Luz and I are still on bad terms. Mom is always berating me even though she's never home so I have to take care of the house and Luz. Oh now let's not forget about her...Amelia. Amelia. That name haunts me now as I suffer and bleed out on this stupid cold ass road. That name that has haunted my dreams...turning them to nightmares. That name that has caused me so much pain... that name that has stabbed me in the heart, penetrating through me and coming out my back. That name, that name, that name...oh my god. She'd laugh at me in this state, wouldn't she? She'd laugh in my face and pull out a dagger and stab me in the chest with it until my body is lifeless and limp. She'd be laughing and stabbing me while screaming "DIE! DIE! DIE!" 

Maybe I should die here...

"Oh fuck that..." I groaned and forced my hands to push back on the street that was stained with my blood and lifted myself onto my knees. I couldn't help but clench my sides that throbbed in pain...I still forced myself to get to my feet even though it felt like my entire body had been ran over by a truck. Twice.

I don't know why I forced myself up and started to limp towards the direction of my house...at least I hope that was the way I was going. I am not letting myself die here to be laughed at by Amelia of all people, besides, Luz...she needs me. I don't care if Luz hates me. I don't care if my entire family hates me. I refuse to go down, not on my own terms... 

—————————————————————————— 

Finally...finally finally finally I could see the light shining through the house's front windows as I limped towards it...I've never been more happy to see that house. Usually, I'd want to avoid it right now in this state so I wouldn't get yelled at by Luz but, honestly, that house is the gateway to heaven in my eyes right now.

Slowly, I trudged my feet up the gravely path of my driveway and once I reached the door, my knees let out beneath me a bit, causing me having to cling to the silver doorknob for support... 

"Fuck..." I winced at the feeling of pain in my calf's and thighs. Those parts of my body got cut and stomped on the most. 

With shaking hands, I turned the doorknob and flung open the door, stumbling into the front room and tripping over my own feet, almost falling onto the floor. I felt like a drunk uncle at thanksgiving... everything is still blurry and my legs feel way heavy. 

I somehow made it over to the couch, letting out a few groans on the way and then rested my butt on it, laying my back against the pillows behind me in relief. I let out a heavy sigh as I closed my eyes, slowly taking in all the pain that ran out over my body as I closed my eyes tightly. 

"Ow, ow, ow..." I murmured quietly as I felt my arms fall to my sides limply. 

"Lucia...?" 

Oh no...

Oh no...the second I heard that voice, dread and guilt washed over me like a tsunami. The sweet, young innocent voice I grew up with...

"L—Luz...!" Even though I was in immense pain, I got my less shaky hands onto my kneecaps and pulled myself forward to look up at my little kid sister. The stern and hurt look on her face once I looked up at her made my heart ache...I knew what was about to happen. I knew I was gonna be yelled at. I knew I disappointed her...again. 

Fuck.

"Lucia...you..." 

I watched as anger and shock filled Luz's face instantly as she looked me up and down with that terrible look of disappointment, just as I thought she would...

"Luz please let me ex-" 

"I thought you said you would change..." Her words were sharp and were held at my neck, threatening to sink their pointy letters deep into me... 

"Did...did you just say that to say that?" Tears started to swell in my younger sister's eyes "Lucia...you lied to me." 

"N-no Luz! Please let me explain I didn't get into a fight on purp-" 

"Lucia you said you would change! You promised and begged to me you'd do better! Your...YOUR A LIAR!" 

Luz's nose scrunched as she looked at me in disgust...her fists balled and the tears in her eyes were so close to spilling over and rolling down her soft tan cheeks... 

"No no no! Luz please, I didn-" 

Suddenly, our tiny argument got interrupted by the front door's doorknob giggling and getting knocked on repeatedly... 

"...Who...what was that...?" Luz turned to me with a now worried and fearful face that had replaced the angered and disappointed look she had put on before... 

We both stared at the door quietly. Who could be here at this hour...? Mom wouldn't get home until 3AM and Eda has a house key so...

"Okay...I think it was just a-" 

Suddenly the back door in the kitchen was rattling and there was more knocking at the door... 

"This...this is a prank." I mumbled under my breath. 

The pain from getting the absolute shit beaten out of me hadn't gone away but I still forced myself up to my feet, putting my hands on Luz's shoulder then tried my best to give her a nice, hopeful smile. 

"Look...I'm not sure but I think there may be a intruder...a low possibility it is though, but, just to be safe, go into your room and lock the door, okay?" 

Luz squeezed my hands that hand slipped off her shoulders and looked at me, eyes full of sorrow yet she gave me a tiny nod in agreement and ran upstairs....leaving me alone.

"Alright..." I went over to the closet next to the front door and pulled out my red, wooden bat I kept leaning against the wall of the closet and gripped it in one hand, cautiously walking towards the back door located in the kitchen... 

I gulped as I could feel my hand twitch a bit the closer I got to the back door. 

Just take a peak through the window...it was probably just the wind. Don't think too much about it. 

I tried to reassure myself, to put myself at ease as I approached the few finale steps toward the back door. Slowly, now I gripped my red bat in both hands and took a peak through the window on the back door and...my heart dropped once I saw who was there. 

"W...why are you...g-get..." 

"Lucia...let me in..." 

There she was...the person I hated the most right now, hand pressed against my back door window with blood staining her shirt as she wore my now bloody, green army jacket. Some blood on her hand smeared against the small window but, I soon realized...she didn't have any cuts on her. That...that lead me to the conclusion of... 

That wasn't Amelia's blood. 

Amelia removed her small pale hand from the window, leaving a bloody hand print as a tiny, psychopathic smile was plastered along her lips. Soon, I noticed her golden, fire like eyes were now dull and dark..., they looked pained and filled with nothingness. Everything about her looked dead but she gave off this...aura. This aura that was tinted with blood and gore, giving you the feeling she could rip your limbs off in a instant...that was also the look on her face... 

"Lucia...let me in now." Amelia repeated with much more force and anger in her voice, which made me flinch... 

"G...get off my property." I stuttered. How could I not? Especially with Amelia's new look and... personality... 

"Lucia..." Her tone changed to be filled with sadness, making anyone who heard her feel guilty and remorse towards the gentle voice. Her eyes fluttered as she gripped onto the door gently. 

I couldn't help but feel sickened by the look yet, humbled...I shouldn't though. I told her to never come back...why is she doing this to me all over again...? 

"I...I TOLD YOU NEVER COME TO MY DOOR AGAIN." 

Amelia huffed softly and pressed her forehead against the window and looked down as I walked away.

"Your not wasting anymore of my time..." I sighed and squeezed the handle of my bat for comfort. I left the kitchen and Amelia, walking to the stairs.

I had a bit of trouble going up the staircase...it felt like my wounds were being ripped open more each step...I had to stop and cling onto the railing, trying catch my breath... 

"Ugh..." I wanted to slam my head against a wall because the pain my legs felt like literal hell. 

"....Luz! It's okay to-" 

CRASH 

"...." I stopped dead in my tracks...that crash was from the back door in the kitchen... 

"Lucia...where are you~?" 

I gripped the railing once I heard her use my name... with that voice...I can now feel my heart racing and my legs are starting to tremble... 

"Please no..."

Slowly, I turned my head and looked over my shoulder and suddenly, a feeling full of pain and fear struck through my heart the second I saw her... 

There was Amelia Blight...now in my house which she had broken into...blood running down her balled fists with a stern, hateful and venomous look was painted all over her face. Her eyes looked wide open but her eyelids were lowered, giving such a psychotic look that could kill me...not to mention, her old stupid smile wasn't there anymore, it was replaced with a blank look but, it radiated strictness. Her entire...body posture and face looked as if she had completely lost it. She was now in the front room of my house scanning over it with her cold eyes, looking for me...but, suddenly, her eyes snapped towards me and a slight smile appeared on her lips as she gave me a slight wave with her bloody hand... 

"There you are...we need to talk, now." 

No...no...no no no no no. I don't want to talk to you... I don't want to look at you...I don't wanna be touched by you please...stay away. 

Her footsteps were loud as they started to saunter towards me and up the stairs. The second her boot got placed on the first step, I could feel my pulse start to race...my hands start to shake and my entire body start to tremble...my adrenaline in rising.

I'm scared. 

"G—GET BACK AMELIA. I WILL HIT YOU WITH THIS G-GOD DAMN BAT!" I quickly held up my red bat in defense as I slowly backed my way up the stairs, keeping a careful eye on the psycho in front of me... 

"Your hurt..." She said in a soft tone as she held her hands out to me, continuing to follow me up the stairs and down the hall slowly. 

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! WHY ARE YOU FUCKING HERE!?!" I screamed as I quickly made a run for my bedroom door. I was about to slam the door lock it but then I realized, Luz is here. What if Amelia hurts her...

"AMELIA GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, I TOLD YOU NEVER COME BACK HERE!" 

I held my bat up, ready to swing at the girl as she entered through the doorway of my bedroom and stared at me, frowning slightly. 

"Hit me." 

"What...?" I gripped the handle of my bat tighter, surprised by her response... 

"Hit me with your bat...prove that you can hurt me and I'll leave you be." 

I couldn't help but stand here with my hands starting to shake more as Amelia looked at me with seriousness all over her face.

"That's right...you can't. You don't wanna hurt me, and I don't wanna hurt you..." 

That simple sentence shot a bullet through my heart because...she was right. Of course, Amelia is always right...of course she'd know that. She knows everything...everything about ME. 

She knows my hobbies, daily routine, my favorite foods, the ins and outs of my jacket. She even knows my lips, my eyes, my heart...and worst of all

My weakness. 

"Lucia, sweetie...stop acting like this. Your hurt, let me help you." 

She walked towards me in a calm manner and placed one hand on my shoulder then ran her pale, bloody fingers through the back of my hair as she looked me directly in the eyes with her soft, honey coated and golden eyes that sent a chill down my spine. Suddenly, I felt a thumb get run over my lips gently, making my eyes quickly avert to the action as Amelia's face started to get closer to mine... 

"NO!" I quickly shoved her back with the tiny ounce of strength I had left... "S...s— stop...please..."

I could feel tears start to swell and sting my eyesight the second I saw Amelia clench her head and then look up at me with snake eyes, ready to bite... 

"Lucia..." Amelia growled, plodding towards me slowly, her steps getting louder and louder while I backed away. 

"STOP...STOP USING MY NAME!" 

My back hit the wall...no where else to go. I'm trapped. I'm trapped with her. She's closing in on me second by second... 

My legs gave out and my back slammed against the wall. I'm now cowering on the ground with my hands roughly pulling my hair...tears are over flowing in my eyes and spilling out with steam, rolling down my burning hot cheeks as I feel a shudder go through out my body. I can't breath again. I'm suffocating myself. I can feel full on sobs coming out of me as Amelia crawls closer, making me want to choke...I don't want her here. I don't wanna be here. Why can't I just be left alone. Why. Why. Why. Please...suffocate me...kill me. 

Through my foggy vision I can see Amelia bend down in front of me and sit on her knees, grabbing for my wrists and trying to pull my hands away from pulling out my hair. Her touch is hurtful...I hate it. I hate that she's touching me now. Her claws are sinking into me like thorns as she lifts my chin to face her, to look her in those cold, dead eyes. Her face that has smears of blood on it. A new smile has appeared, one that makes me cry harder then before. 

Why. Why are you smiling. Why are you giving me that sweet, affectionate smile after all you've done to me, Amelia? Look at you, the blood on your hands are now transferred onto my wrists as you tug on them with so much force, I feel like my wrists are being slit open. Your lips are now moving but I can't hear you...my ears are ringing in torment as my head throbs. I can't understand you. Your words are glitched yet, they inflict so much pain...the only word I can make out is 'Lucia.'   
Now I can feel my self blanking out..,

"STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP!" The only thing I could do was screech at the top of my lungs, begging for her to go away and leave me alone. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" I yelped. 

With the slight bit of consciousness I have left, I watched as Amelia flinched on my comment... staring at me, hesitant to touch me again... 

"J-just go...go away..." I hiccuped before everything went black...

'................' 

"Rghhh..." I let out a groan as I heard some screaming... 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LET HER GO! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER, PUT LUCIA DOWN!" 

Everything is black because my eyes are closed, but I can feel I'm being carried and I can smell the faint smell of dried blood but, I can also feel warmth where my chin is being rested and can also smell a heavy scent of strawberries with a mix of apple blossom and citrus... 

"LUCIA, LUCIA!" I felt a faint touch on the bottom of my finger pads. "LUCIA WAKE UP!" 

I am up though...I just need to force my eyes open but, my eye lids are heavy and weak. I manage to get a few blinks of light, faintly seeing what's happening. 

My arms were hanging out in front of me, hands limp as I noticed I was coming slightly distant between a small tan skinned girl... 

"AMELIA LET GO OF MY SISTER!" 

I heard the girl scream, hurting my ears. She was reaching out to me but...I couldn't grab her hand. Luz was reaching out to me... 

"L...Luz." I groaned before my vision blurred, and I blacked out... 

—————————————————————————- 

"Ugh..." I gasped for air for a moment before my eyes blinked open. 

Where am I? 

I blink a few more times as my eyes adjust to the bright light surrounding me...I finally see something. White. A white ceiling and painted walls that surround me...

I tried me best to move but, instant pain struck me making me groan in agony. My legs ached and I could feel sharp pain in my sides but, as of now... they were...slightly less painful. I bit my tongue when I tried moving again but, everything still hurts deeply... Even when I bit my tongue to try and stop myself from groaning, my tongue started to ache as well. I have a bad habit of biting it when stressed... 

Even though the pain was practically paralyzing, I could still feel my surroundings. A cloth sheet and a heavy gray warmth over me, like a comforter. A soft, mushy thing behind my head which I can only hope is a pillow. Gently, I grip the sheets below me and blink, trying to remember how I got here...it looked rather familiar though? A sweet scent of...citrus? Apple blossom...? ....Strawberries. 

No. No way no. Don't tell me... 

"Ugh..." I heard a grunt from not too far away.

I turned my eyes, since it would hurt to turn my whole body instead and once again, my adrenaline started rising once I saw that stupid girl. Of course...it's her. Damn it...

The area around her eyes were red...possibly from crying. She had a upset look on her entire face and it showed. Even though she was sitting on a small wooden chair, her legs were cross over one another and her elbow was resting on the windowsill as one of her red cheeks was cupped in her hand. She was looking all sophisticated yet, Amelia's lip quivered as she occasionally gripped her free hand into a fist, taking a deep breath...trying to stop the small tears forming in her eyes. She often rubbed her temples and looked out the window as well... 

As I continued to examine her, I noticed all the blood on her from before was gone...her bloody hand was now clean and bandaged up a bit, with white bandages wrapping over and around her knuckles. She also had a band-aid or two on her cheek but, another thing I noticed was that her face was clean. Her whole body was, actually. Amelia's hair was damp too, I think she took a shower...? That would explain why she looked so clean and her skin so silky.

Now...a feeling of guilt and sorrow is washing over me once again. Amelia looks so...sad. She's in so much pain and I—...I caused it. I hurt Amelia... I should apologize...I should...hug her. 

I started to reach out my arm but I quickly stopped myself... 

She did this to herself, didn't she. She hurt me first. I hurt her back...we're equal now. She doesn't deserve my empathy...after everything you've done Amelia? Why is my mind swaying that way...I hate Amelia. I love Fiona. Not Amelia... 

I like Fiona more than you Amelia. She's sweeter... Fiona is caring and so kind to my family, unlike you. Me and Fiona are perfect for each other...why did you break that Amelia...? I just wanted to do things like we use to do...taking Fiona out for lunch, but you ruined that. Run around the mall with her... sometimes paying for her clothes...at least, but no, Amelia you ruined that as well. Late night strolls together...but you ruined that Amelia. You ruined it. Everything, you have ruined.

Why did I have to move...I was so happy with Fiona, I was happy with Luz and mom. I wouldn't have met you, thankfully. I wouldn't have to be hurt by you. I wouldn't have to deal with your stupid fights and arguments. I wouldn't even have to hold you close as you cried into my shoulder. I wouldn't have to scream at you to get out of my house. And I wouldn't have to be here...here watching you struggle. I wouldn't have to feel these...emotions. 

I want to go back to the times where it was just me and Fiona, cuddled up in her bed as she kissed my arms softly...I don't even care if she keeps me cooped up in the house all day like she used to. I don't care if Fiona uses me...that's what I'm meant for. I can keep her happy just if I... 

Get. Used. 

"....mgh" 

I let out a tiny groan from more pain. Then, I sighed softly and tried to stay silent while pushing myself up a bit to sit up, but then suddenly I heard a stern voice speak. 

"Do you hate me." 

...was that a question? Or a comment? 

"What..." I replied and glanced my eyes over to Amelia who was now looking at me...dead straight into my eyes with hers.

"Do you hate me," she spoke as she lifted herself from the chair she once sat in. 

"Amelia I-" 

"Do you think I'm a psycho?" 

I watched as Amelia clenched her fists and started to walk over to me, nose scrunched and anger was implanted in her golden, now full, non dead eyes... 

"Do you never want me to come to your door again?" Amelia's voice was filled with vexation and...it was scary. She slowly passed the edge of the bed, keeping her eyes interlocked with mine... 

"Do you want me to leave you alone forever? Never to come in your sight again!" Amelia started to raise her voice which I couldn't help but flinch at...

She now stood next to my side of the bed, clenching her fists in a ball and digging her nails into her palms as she straighten her posture. 

Amelia then glared at me with such hatred...at least that's what I thought it was. There was something telling me it wasn't hate...more like, fear? Or...sadness... 

"D—do you...do you..." 

Amelia started to stumble over her own words but, then I noticed something that made my eyes widen with shock... 

She has tears in her eyes... 

Now, Amelia you have my full attention. I realized so much more...like how she was shaking. Her whole body was trembling and she was breathing heavily now. Her eyebrows and eyes were narrowed as she looked down at me and, her face was completely red. Amelia was gritting her teeth together, baring them, showing her natural fangs as she tried getting her sentence out... 

"DO YOU THINK I'M SOME MONSTER!? 

My eyes widened at that single sentence...what have I done? 

"A-Amelia lo-" 

Before I could even start my own sentence, Amelia dropped to her knees and hung her head...burying her face into her small hands... 

"Why...why..." I heard the girl mutter as sobs stared to take over her... "why can't I be as good as her, Lucia...?" 

"What..." I croaked, starting to feel some of my own tears sting, and swell in my eyes. 

"W-why can't I...why can't I make you smile like that whenever you see me..." 

What was she talking about...? 

"A-Aha...w—why can't I automatically make you happy when y-you see me...?" I now noticed some tears falling off, onto the floor...coming out from Amelia. 

"W-Why...why can't I be the p—person who you hug the second you see me...why can't I be the one w-who, who...who you wanna be with all the time," Her breath sharpened. "the one who you dream about. The one who you always have on your mind..." 

Those words are starting to sting. What the hell... why am I feeling this way? Is it because...Amelia is crying right in front of me? But, why...why am I feeling this way if I've seen her cry before? Why do I feel so...guilty. 

"Why...why do I envy her..." 

I looked down, realizing Amelia's head was stuffed face down into the covers I was under as her hands were laid out in front of her head, clenching the comforter and pulling it towards her slightly as she sobbed into it...all in front of my own two eyes. 

"Why do I envy her relationship with you...even though it's terrible," I watched Amelia take a deep, rough breath as she gripped onto the gray comforter, crying her eyes out... 

"She's so terrible to you Lucia...what's wrong with me? Why do I wanna be her...why can't I be your Fiona..." 

Why did it just hit me. Why did it take this long... to realize this. 

I hurt Amelia... 

"Lucia...please...please tell me you hate me. Just say it. Say it so I can be sure...please. Please, please, please..." 

Amelia Blight. The strong, confident, feisty, cute, ruthless, slightly violent Amelia Blight is breaking down in front of me...she's breaking down in front of me, because of ME. I hurt her...I hurt her so bad... I hurt her to the point she's crying and sobbing her eyes out just because I said I hated her. Just because I said I don't want her near me anymore. Just because I said never come to my door again. Just because I said she was a monster...a monster... 

"A-Amelia I..." 

Now I can feel myself choking up. I can't stand that look in her eyes when she stared up at me as I yelled at her...I can't stand that quivering lip as she held back tears from rolling down her pale, heated cheeks. I can't stand the fact that I, Lucia Noceda, broke Amelia Blight to the point she is crying into a comforter right at my feet and spilling out all these emotions, like a waterfall coming out of her mouth. I don't want to look at her because I can feel guilt and remorse filling me. I feel so ashamed for getting Amelia like this, now my own eyes are starting to fill up with tears, close to teetering over and spilling. Even now, I feel like throwing up my insides until I puke blood and my organs out just because of hurting this girl...why? Seeing Amelia like this makes me feel so...pained. Pained to the point where I can see myself bleeding out, stabbing my self with a knife trying to get these poisonous emotions out of me. Scratching, pulling, clawing at my flesh, wanting all these emotions to go away so those words will get out. So those words don't hurt me more than they already have...

Why do all these feelings linger when I'm suppose to hate her? Right now... I want to cry and scream, yell and apologize, smile and frown as I watch Amelia at the edge of my feet. Please stop...stop causing me all these confusing emotions Amelia. Why can't I understand these feelings toward you? Why can't I understand myself? Why can't I understand you...? 

"Lucia...L-Lucia..." 

Don't say my name like that...I'll beg of you please, please don't say my name like that... 

"L—Lucia...why can't y-you love me the way you l-loved her...!?" 

I heard more sobs start to overflow, and drain from the poor pathetic girl in front of me...what? What do I even say...? Should I... 

"H...hey stop that." 

I wanted to reach out to Amelia, to hold her face in my hands then hug her and reassure her it'll all be okay but, that would all be such a lie...wouldn't it? 

"P-please Amelia..." 

Stop. No I don't want to cry over her, I don't want to cry for her. I don't wanna show her I care, she doesn't deserve that... 

"Stop...stop crying. Please..." 

Stop it. No. No don't say it. She doesn't deserve that... 

"I'm sorry..." 

Those words barely helped Amelia but, I saw as she took a few deeps breaths and gripped the sheets tighter. After a minute or two, she spoke up again,

"T-that isn't enough you...jerk." 

That wasn't enough? Was I not sincere...? What more could I do besides apologize? 

"Well...what is enough...?" I asked hesitantly. 

"Tell me...what was you and Fiona's relationship like when you were dating...?" 

Slice. There goes my heart...why did Amelia bring her up. Why does it matter to her? I could feel a lump in my throat which I tried to swallow but, it was no use...

"What...why do you even want to..." 

"Please..." 

My breath hitched at the request...should I tell her? What if she...thinks less of me? 

"Amelia..." 

I sighed softly at the 'please' she breathed before it repeated in my head on loop. It was so guilty yet, begged like. She was so desperate over this...ugh now I can't say no. 

"Fine...," I sighed then tried my best to move forward and pat Amelia's head gently. "Lets see..." I huffed and started to remember. 

"Fiona and me...we were good for each other. She was...good for me." I chuckled, trying to think of how to explain this to Amelia. "I...I really like Fiona but recently I uhm...I realized...she wasn't as great as I saw her to be..."

I avoided looking at the weeping girl and averted my eyes to the wall straight out in front of me. 

"We...usually sat in a room all day which was, slightly boring. I mean I did get use to watching movies and eating snacks but, it was boring...though, Fiona didn't want to leave the house so, neither did I." 

I gulped. I'm starting to realize some things I don't want to... 

"S-she was so kind and caring though! I...I didn't want to disappoint her...I mean...she's my world! And...if I left, she told me she would cry..." 

Great, now my heart is starting to hurt...I haven't even gotten half way through what our relationship was like and I already wanna cry... 

"I took her out for lunch and stuff because she wanted to but, she would always pick the place... N-NOT LIKE I MINDED BUT...she kinda ordered for me too...sometimes," I hesitated as I went on... "Fiona just said I should watch what I was eating so..." 

"That's stupid..." I heard a muffled voice, which was Amelia's. 

"No it...she was just looking out for me." I tried to convince her but, I got no response... 

"Well, whenever we were stuck at home and I was bored, Fiona would...she would love me." Now I can't help but smile, remembering Fiona's warm hands against my face as she slowly kissed me all over...I liked that. 

"She would kiss and squeeze me...she gave me all the affection I wanted so I just...got her stuff in return. I had to do as she said, right...?" 

Now I'm starting to question this all...why am I questioning this all? It was fine...we were fine. 

"She gave me attention I would've never gotten at home...," I let out a low sigh "Everything was fine, until I had to move..." 

Slowly, I gave a slight glance to Amelia and, I couldn't help but notice she loosened her grip on the comforter and had her face in her arms, sighing softly then letting out a tiny grunt, telling me to continue. It was...kinda cute? 

"Well, when I told her I had to move because my mami found a new, good job in a town far away from where she lived...she got mad."

Know I can remember the day she begged for me to stay...saying I should stay with her so we could be happy. So we could go out to lunch more. So we could have fun around the mall... 

"She kept begging me to stay but...then she flipped out on me." 

A low groan escaped my mouth as I reminded myself of Fiona's horrid screeching voice... 

"Fiona then yelled at me saying I didn't love her enough or she hated me...I tried telling her I'd visit her every month and text her every day but, she didn't want a long distance relationship..." 

I heard Amelia mumble something but, I still couldn't understand what she said. 

"Then, she stormed off and basically ghosted me once I moved...she didn't respond to my texts even though I texted her every day for 3 months straight. She didn't respond to my calls or anything either..." 

Tears and now starting to sting my eyes again...ugh I hate that. Why am I such a pathetic baby... 

"Uhm let's see...once I met you, I think I started to stop texting her as much since, she wasn't responding to me and you were...slightly problematic." I forced out a laugh but, nothing came out of Amelia. 

"Then suddenly, one day she started texting me? I don't know why because...because..." 

Wait...why did she just...start texting me? Why did she just...re-appear? It was like she wanted me to...

"Still be in love with her..." 

Water is starting filling my lungs, and I'm gasping for air. Why did I just realize this now...why did I just realize I'm just another FUCKING TOY!? 

"S-she just wanted to make sure I was still on her hook...she must've read my texts everyday but didn't respond b-because she knew I was still hers...she didn't start responding because she missed me...she started to respond to make sure I was still wrapped around her finger..." 

I feel like throwing up again...I'm so sick of myself. I'm disgusted. What the hell am I...? What the hell am I to everyone...why am I just a toy... 

I let out another laugh, trying to cut the tension in the room but more tears started to fill my eyes the more I thought about Fiona and her actions...

"O-OF COURSE! SHE VISITED ME TO MAKE SURE I WAS STILL HER LITTLE TOY. TO MAKE SURE THAT I COULD BE MANIPULATED AS EASILY AS I USE TO...!" 

"Hey..." 

My eyes snapped over to Amelia who had moved her head off the bed yet, she was still hanging her head as she wiped her eyes quietly with her arm. Her voice was so stern and soft...it was almost calming. 

"How many times did you kiss her...?" 

"W...what...." I croaked, practically whispering since that sentence was so...out of the blue. It definitely caught me off guard.

"Please...just tell me." 

"B-but why? I mean...I don't know the exact number so I-" 

"Just...just estimate." I watched as Amelia slowly got up and looked down at her feet... 

"Well...well maybe like...like 30? I'm not sure? Who would know the answer to that...? Why do you even want to kn-" 

Suddenly, now Amelia is on top of me...pinning me to the bed as she rests her torso on my waist gently, avoiding any places where I held pain as she rubbed my left cheek with her soft, cold hand. Instantly, heat filled my entire face as I looked up into Amelia's beautifully honey colored eyes... 

"I want to kiss you as much as she did..." 

Has my heart stopped, or is it racing? I can't tell because of the heat growing in my chest... what made it worse was that this beautiful girl on top of me is biting her lip, showing her fangs as her thumb traces over my cheek and onto my lips...the second Amelia touched me, a tingly feeling went all through out my body, leaving me speechless... 

"I want to steal back all those kisses she stole from me..." 

"R..r—right now...?" I couldn't help but stuttered... 

"All right now..." 

I stared up at Amelia as my heart fluttered at her words and voice...she was so serious and dominating. She lowered her face down to mine as I breathed in her intoxicating scent but...I quickly grabbed her forearms, stopping her... 

"W-wait...!" 

The girl stared down at me quietly yet patiently... waiting for the reason of why I stopped her but, I didn't even know why I stopped her in the first place, because... 

I wanted this... 

"Do...do forehead kisses count...?" 

"....hm." Amelia removed her arms from my grasp and lowered her pink lips gently onto my forehead as she moved my hair out of the way. She pressed her lips against my forehead softly for a moment before lifting her face and smiling down at me with such a... genuine and adorable smile... 

"Forehead kisses count..." 

I accidentally let out a soft giggle, making myself blush more at the stupid act. "Ugh...not a word." 

I turned my head away from Amelia but, I could tell she was staring at me...more specifically at my lips with hunger in her eyes... 

"You know if you want to k-" 

Suddenly, I felt something warm against my lips. Something that had a sweet taste as well as being soft and plump at the same time. The second it touched my lips it sent a rush through my body. I quickly looked up and there was Amelia's lips resting gently on mine... 

I wanted to struggle and push her off but, the way Amelia pushed her hair behind her ear with her finger tips and tilted her head, deepening the kiss all with her eyes closed...I just couldn't stop myself from kissing back...I don't even know how but, she managed to stay on top of me, kissing me repeatedly without even putting the slightest bit of pressure on my wounds...

——————————————————————————— 

"Mhm..." 

Amelia sighed softly as she laid on top of me gently, hiding her face in my collar bone and snuggling against my bare skin letting out some heart filled sighs...

"Comfortable?" I asked quietly, looking on how the green haired girl was stretched out along the top of my body, legs folded and locked in by my waist as I felt her arms slip under my armpits and come back around and cling onto my shoulder from the back with her tiny hands. 

"Yeah..." 

I hummed in response, slowly wrapping my arms around Amelia's waist gently until I noticed something I stupidly enough didn't notice before... 

"Did...you patch my arms up?" 

"I patched up everything...cleaned off the blood with a wet rag and put bandages and bandaids around them...luckily, I don't think you lost as much blood as you thought you did..." 

I examined my arms quietly, nodding to myself with satisfaction on how well she cleaned up my bloody wounds and patched them all up...

"D-did I get blood on your bed!? Y-your sheets are white and-" 

"Shhh..." Amelia silenced me by kissing her lips up my neck before sucking on my jawline gently, easily sending a shudder up my spine. 

"I sat you against a chair and patched you all up before laying you on my bed idiot..." 

I huffed "You didn't have to do all this!" 

Amelia lifted herself and glared into my eyes. Blush rose to my face again as I looked up at her. Amelia then rolled her eyes and lowered herself back down, burying her face into my neck once again. We then both laid in silence for a moment... 

"Lucia..." 

I flinched and stared down at Amelia quietly... "Hm..?" 

I sigh escaped the girl's mouth as she glanced up at me with her gentle, warm eyes. 

"I...want to know more about you." 

"W...What's that suppose to mean...?" 

"Lucia...I want to know everything about you. I want to know what you do in your free time...what your favorite things are...what your dreams are...what your family is like..." 

Suddenly, I felt a warm breath go against my collar bone, making me shiver and clench onto the back of Amelia's shirt gently. 

"I just want to know everything about you..." she whispered into my ear, brushing her hot breath against my ear and face. 

Where is this coming from...? I wanted to ask but I kept my mouth shut and nuzzled my face into Amelia's now dry hair. 

"Will you...please stay with me..." Amelia whispered with such sweetness and shyness...it was so hard just to respond but I managed to get out a word... 

"Right..." 

I knew that was a lie... 

"I'll stay with you..." 

That was all a lie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I’m so sorry for the late chapter and all the spelling mistakes!!! Please forgive me but, these next few chapters on both TOH Beta Sibling AU and Our Love is Live will take awhile to update due to long chapters...
> 
> If you want updates and sneak peaks on chapters, go follow my instagram account @Phantom_Falls and I may start posting stuff on there! 
> 
> Another thing, the song Use To Know (Oreo. Remix) describes Lucia’s perspective on her and Fiona’s relationship when dating.
> 
> Also, people have been asking if they can do fanart of my stories and I’d be honored! You have my full permission to do so! Hopefully you can show me it or tag me in it so I can see your beautiful art work!
> 
> Anyway, if you want to learn more about Fiona’s and Lucia’s relationship, go check out the oneshots and short stories on my other account Burnt_Crisp! I’ll be posting short stories and stuff about my major stories there!


	33. ⚠️HIATUS WARNING, PLEASE READ⚠️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read!

Hey guys, author here. 

Yeah, I'm sure you read the title and hell, I really should've announced this earlier but uh, I'm going on hiatus. Yeah that's kinda the reason I've been dead lately...BUT DON'T WORRIED I'M FINE! REALLY. 

Before y'all get sad or whatever you feel, just know that this hiatus won't be TOO long, maybe 2-3 weeks long? Even though that kinda is somewhat long, during that time I'll try to stockpile some stories and chapters! Seem kinda fair?   
I sorta wanna plan out some things like updating schedules and maybe getting another writer involved in my work etc. 

Basically I'm taking this time to write stories and new chapters, create new stories and plot lines, not to mention I'd like to stockpile a few chapters up so I don't have to have that thought in the back of mind reminding me 'you have to get a new chapter out soon.' 

Now even though I'm going on hiatus for a bit because I wanna get some things planned out for the future...I may write some small stories on my second account (Burnt_Crisp ) and maybe I'll post some updates and stuff, may even yeet some sneak peaks of chapters I'm writing on my insta (@phantom.fall or @lemon_fall_) maybe even show some art work I drew if I'm comfortable, or if I get my drawing iPad back lol.

Over all, yeah I'll be out of commission for a bit since I just got a huge wave of a lack of motivation and I gotta do some other things besides writing and brain storming fanfic ideas in my head all day...Jesus I need a life. 

Good news though! For TOH Beta Sibling AU, I already have roughly 5-6 chapters planned out in my head, all I gotta do is write them! (Harder than it seems though...)   
And for Our Love Is Live, I may post a chapter over hiatus if I'm up to it. I probably will post it though because I want to give you a bit of attention or whatever because I love y'all ^^ 

Speaking of, I still feel slightly bad just kinda *leaving* like this so, 

HEY WHO'S READY FOR ANOTHER QandA!?  
Just ask me questions in the comments and I'll reply to them with a answer in the comments as well. Does not matter what the question is overall. It can be about me, stories, characters, plot lines, head canons, original story ideas, music, whatever you want. I seriously don't care whatcha ask me!  
I may even write some random things like facts or whatever in the comment section due to boredom.

Also if you wanna write theories and stuff in the comments, I'll read them and may even give you some insight on things and upcoming chapters if ya want. ALSO YES, IT'S COMPLETELY FINE DRAWING STUFF ABOUT MY STORIES! Honestly I'd be honored if you did, just be sure to tag me in it so I can see your amazing art work haha :) 

Anyways, that's all I really had to say as of now. Sorry for the sudden drop of work but really, I'm growing tired and stuff...phew-   
❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
Bye for now though! Thank you all so so much for reading my stories and dealing with my shit uploading schedule. You all mean a lot to me so I'm gonna try my best to get better at writing and make sure these chapters are satisfying to some extent! Love you all so much! Virtual hugs and fingers guns! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
